No Greater Love
by BrownB
Summary: Book 2; Please read Book 1, Flee to Destiny to understand the back story. AU/Manga - Usagi has defeated Beryl. She has defeated Metallia. She has her Prince and her family, but the peace she has longed for is fleeting as yet another enemy lurks around the corner.
1. Prologue

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2002  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Prologue**

In the late evening, just as the sun's last rays disappeared over the Tokyo skyline, I sat in a chair by the open window and rocked Chibi-Usa to sleep. Her tiny fingers clasped tightly around my pinky while she listened to me sing to her. I gaze at her perfect face, small dimples flashing when she smiled. The patch of strawberry blonde hair she was born with has grown to touch the nape of her neck and curl there. Her eyes are drooping as I rock, every now and then snapping back open as she tries to fight off sleep.

Over two years had passed since my parent's death, and thus mine and Shingo's uprooting of our lives to move to Tokyo. As the reincarnated Princess of the Moon, I always knew I would have to find my guardians one day. After the enemy found me and killed my parents, my guardian cat - Luna - made the decision for us to move. Since I was only seventeen at the time, the children's services would have surely placed Shingo and I into foster care if I hadn't agreed. When I arrived in Tokyo, however, I came upon a scene I hadn't expected. My guardians, the Inner and Outer Senshi, had already formed a team and were fighting an unseen enemy for control of Earth.

The enemy found my where abouts quickly and after only one day in my apartment, Shingo and I were whisked away to live with the Solider of Jupiter; Kino Makoto. Also thrown into my haphazard life at that time was a young man named Chiba Mamoru. Shortly after we meet, I fell in hopelessly in love with him. It would eventually come to light that Mamoru and I had also loved in our past lives. He was the Prince of the Earth that had jumped in front of a fatal blow aimed at me in the final battle on the Moon Kingdom. I had killed myself in my grief shortly after. We had been reborn here, to be together in this life time. But even more shocking was that I was pregnant with his child by the wish of my past self. It had taken some getting used to, that is for certain.

After some arguments and a paternity test, it was proved it to be true. As a virgin, I gave birth to Mamoru's child. Shingo and I moved once more, in with Mamoru, shortly after. Unknown to us was the entire time we were fighting this enemy, Metallia, was feeding evil into my young brother. The night they took him, I had an accident that lead to the premature birth of mine and Mamoru's daughter - a child we named Usagi Tomoko. We call her Chibi-Usa.

An intense battle between Metallia and the Sailor Senshi broke out. In the end we banished Metallia and saved Shingo. It has been over a year since we defeated Metallia and finally brought much needed peace to our lives, as well as those who live in Tokyo. And finally I was able to concentrate on more important things.

Chibi-Usa laid in my arms, finally succumbing to sleep and dreaming baby dreams, waiting for the next day of discovery that was her life. It was up to me to see that her life was full of sunshine and happiness, and not the darkness that haunted my past. But could I keep the shadows out of her days? Or was I fighting a loosing battle?

Mamo-chan always laughed at me when I mentioned these feelings. "We've won, Usako. It's our time to be happy now," he would tell me. I wondered if he only told me that to convince himself of it as well. But then again, he always had a knack for seeing the bright side of the coin. While I... I searched every dark corner for evil eyes.

Chibi-Usa's bright blue* eyes popped open, telling me she wasn't ready for me to stop singing yet. At thirteen months old she was very precocious, spending hours examining her surroundings. A new toy was enough to keep her quiet for hours while she turned it over and over in her small hands, studying every angle and every function. She had inherited Mamo-chan's curiosity and patience, but my features.

I was determined as she grew and explored the world around her she would only find happy things. I prayed I was being realistic and not just naive.

 **-End Chapter 1/Prologue.**

*- Incase you don't remember from the last book, Chibi-Usa's eyes are blue and not the customary red that they are in the SM manga/anime.

So there is the prologue, just to catch everyone up on what happened in the last story - and for anyone who is reading this and don't know; there is a whole other story that proceeds this one that will explain in detail everything that is above. The story is called "Flee to Destiny" and while you don't have to read it first, it might help ^_^

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed - you just don't know how much I love getting on the computer and seeing what you all thought about the last chapter ^_^!

If you find yourself thinking you've read this story before, this is the revised version. I originally released this story in August of 2003, but it's high time it got a make-over, some help in keeping the tenses straight and the storyline in better order. I hope I'm making it better :)

Reviews and love, minna!  
Beth


	2. Wedding Bliss

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 2 - Wedding Bliss**

Internal time clocks, you have to love them. Promptly at dawn my dreams faded away, leaving way for my ears to perk up to the sound of Mamo-chan snoring away beside me. It seemed he could turn off his internal clock any time he took the notion, while I woke up at the same time every morning, give or take a few minutes. This morning, however, the bedroom I shared with my fiancé was void of this sound. Sometime before I had woken, he had left our bed, determined to stick to some semblance of tradition and not see me again until I was walking down the aisle.

It has been seven months in the planning. After long hours of sitting with open booklets, pen and paper before us, thousands of yen spent, I was assured by my best friends that all would go well. Yet, I still couldn't believe that I would be married today. That finally all the dreams Endymion and I talked of over a thousand years ago had survived death and the boundaries of time to finally come true today.

I turned over on my back, staring at the white ceiling and listening to the baby monitor as Chibi-Usa giggled and talked to herself happily. I was thankful to be blessed with a child that could keep herself content by listening to the sound of her own voice for hours on end instead of crying in the mornings. But the sunny morning that promised a beautiful day couldn't shake the emptiness that nagged at my heart. My mother wouldn't be here to help with my dressing and wish me good luck. And my father wouldn't be here to walk me down the aisle and give me away to the love of my life. I would make that journey alone, and the thought brought tears to my eyes.

I lie in the bed for a few more minutes, falling through memories of my mother's fairy tale wedding stories she told me as a child, until the sound of my own child clapping her hands caught my attention. "Papa!" she squealed. It never stopped amazing any of us when she spoke so clearly, or that at thirteen months old she already walked as well as any toddler. She was smarter than most infants her age, mimicking anything she saw and paying attention far longer. Often when I spoke to her, I felt her eyes on me and wondered if she actually understood what I was saying.

She squealed again as someone lifted her out of her bed. "Shhhh," I heard Mamo-chan whisper to her. "Papa just wanted to see his Princess before battle begins." I laughed quietly to myself as he said this. Several times over the last seven months he had insisted that preparing for a wedding was like preparing for war. In response to his words, Chibi-Usa gurgled and made a grumbling sound in her throat. Mamo-chan kissed her and placed her back in her crib. "Be a good girl, okay? I love you."

Chibi-Usa smacked her lips together and cooed. My smiled widened at the visual image of her blowing him a kiss. She blew everyone kisses when they left, no matter who.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I emerged from the bedroom and went to my daughter. As usual, she sat happily in her crib sucking her thumb when I entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and instantly she lifted her arms to be picked up. I plucked her out of the crib, covering her face with kisses. "Good morning sweetie," I cooed to her, tickling her stomach and causing her laughter to ring through out the room. I started towards the kitchen to begin breakfast when my front door was opened again. With an array of garment bags, plastic bags, paper bags of all sizes and shapes, a line of Senshi entered my home and promptly began talking at once.

"Morning Usagi-chan!" they greeted, Minako's voice singing out loudest as she put the bag with my veil in it on the floor and took her shoes off. "Are you ready to marry your prince charming?" she asked, running over and kissing Chibi-Usa's cheeks.

I placed the baby in her high chair and began mixing up cereal. "I've never been more nervous in my life," I admitted, glancing at the large garment bag that held my dress. The dress was all that I had ever dreamed of; ruffles and lace, pearls and sequence. The top fell off my shoulders and flowed into a form fitting bodice that ended at my waist and flared out in layers to the ground. I grimaced, "What if I trip on that thing and fall flat on my face?"

"You won't!" Mako-chan insisted, laughing at the face I made. "I would be more worried about the fact that it weighs a ton; you're going to burn up."

"Eleven pounds, veil and all, to be exact," Ami said, one finger on her glasses.

"See? Besides, the crillion under the dress makes it stick out so that you won't step on it," Mako-chan continued. I shook my head at her, not convinced, and began feeding Chibi-Usa. She ate silently, watching all the commotion in the room with interest. Rei began pulling my hair back, discussing with Ami how to fix it. Mako-chan and Minako pulled my dress out and were talking back and forth about one thing or another. Above all the chatter and laughing, it's amazing I even heard the door bell. Soon Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had joined the array of people that crowded my kitchen. As I looked around, it occurred to me that it wasn't quite as big as I had originally thought.

Haruka and Setsuna carried in garment bags that contained the bride's maid dresses and flower girl dresses that Setsuna had designed, each in the Senshi's colors. "And," Setsuna grinned, pulling out a smaller bag. "A special dress for Chibi-Usa to wear, also." Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the small pink dress that was accented lightly with pearls and lace. Around the hanger was the matching hair clip. Amazingly, even though so far it seemed everybody was doing something totally different, everything started coming together with the arrival of the Outer Senshi. Setsuna took over feeding Chibi-Usa, shooing me away with strict orders to shower so Naru could fix my hair and make-up. Michiru pulled out a large bag full of make-up and different size curling irons to fix everyone in the wedding party's' hair.

Just as I left the living room, abuzz with chattering and laughing, Minako pulled out a large stop watch and set it atop the television. "Four hours, five minutes, thirty-two seconds and counting!" she announced to everyone and then began unzipping bags and pulling dresses out. I knew I would regret having a noon wedding.

I stayed in the shower a little longer than I normally did, just enjoying the feeling of the warm water rushing over me. The steam made my head feel clear and I was finally able to stop thinking about how much I missed my parents and look forward to my wedding. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Naru was sitting on my bed watching Setsuna pull Chibi-Usa's hair back and put it into a tiny French twist. Chibi-Usa sat quietly while she worked, watching Setsuna's skilled hands in the mirror.

When she was done, my daughter looked up at me expectantly. I smiled widely, making my eyes wide for emphasis. "You look beautiful, Chibi-Usa." She grinned, looking at herself in the mirror again.

In the living room Michiru was curling Hotaru's hair and pinning it up. Since Chibi-Usa was still too young, I had asked the Senshi of Saturn to be my junior brides maid instead of flower girl. She had happily agreed. Right now, however, she didn't look so happy. "I feel like Little Bo Peep," she stated flatly, pulling her dress away from her in silent disgust.

I tilted my head, looking at the dress for a moment. I knew that Setsuna had made the dress, but it did look a little too young for her. "The ruffles around the collar are a bit much," I offered. Otherwise it was a beautiful dress that fit her young curves just tight enough to look elegant. Michiru gently took a seam ripper around the ruffles, removing them. I nodded my approval and, happier, Hotaru allowed Michiru to finish piling her hair on her head.

I went back to my room, sitting down at the vanity table and allowing Naru to begin working on my hair. It seemed ages had passed before she announced that she was done with my hair and ready to begin with the make-up. I looked in the mirror for the first time since she began and my breath caught. She had put my hair up in a pony tail high on my head; small strains of hair curled into a tight spiral. Some of the curls were pinned to cover the hair bow keeping my hair up, while some were falling freely around my face and neck.

Naru studied my reaction closely. When I said nothing she pressed her lips together firmly. "You hate it, don't you? I can change it-"

"No! I love it!" I interrupted, turning to admire the side view. "Oh Naru-chan, I had no idea it would be so beautiful!"

She smiled also. "Come on, we need to get you finished. We have a schedule I have worked out to make you perfect!" With a careful hand she began applying make-up. I sat with my eyes closed while Naru applied powder and base (she swore if I opened my eyes and looked at her it made her laugh), my heart beating faster the closer it came to noon. "Well, what do you think?" I heard Minako ask.

I opened my eyes to see all of my friends standing around the room in duplicate style dresses of different colors. Each had a simple slim bodice with spaghetti straps and elbow length gloves. Even Haruka wore one; she had swore she wasn't wearing a dress but a tuxedo. Rei had Chibi-Usa's hand, whose hair had also been curled. Her dress stood out proudly from the layers of crillion and ruffles underneath and her small feet were decorated with ruffled socks and small white dress shoes. When she saw me, she slapped her hands together happily and giggled. "You all look wonderful!" I exclaimed.

With Naru's help I climbed into my wedding dress. Ami was right about one thing, it was heavy. But after what I paid for it, I was going to wear it through the reception right on up until we left. I sat back down at the vanity table and let Naru place my veil on my head. When I got up, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The girl who stared back had traveled a long, painful road to be here today. But there was no trace of any of that, only deep happiness. Naru put her hands on my arms and squeezed. "You look beautiful," she whispered, a note of sadness in her voice. Just two months before she and Umino had eloped. When she saw me panicking over preparations for my own wedding, she swore she was happy they went to a justice. But now that everything in my wedding was finally coming together, she looked regretful.

I smiled at her reassuringly and we hugged. "Let's go!" Haruka grumbled as she passed the doorway. "I want out of this dress as soon as possible!" Seconds behind her was Michiru, swatting her on the arm and telling her to hush.

Setsuna laughed and scoped up Chibi-Usa. Rei came over and picked up the long train on the dress so I wouldn't get the ten feet of lace and pearls caught on anything between here and the car. "Get out of the way! Bride coming through!" Minako announced down the hallway. I shook my head at her as she directed traffic going out of my apartment and down to the street. The butterflies really started letting loose in my stomach when I stepped into Haruka's car and the door was shut. All the way to Tokyo gardens I twisted my hands, twisted my purse strap - anything I could get my hands on.

Mamo-chan and I had decided to have an outside wedding and dare Mother Nature to rain. In fact, it was one of the only decisions he made. The rest of it was left up to me and my eight bride's maids. Tokyo garden at this time of year was perfect, the Cherry Blossoms were out and their beautiful petals floated through the air. The ceremony itself was completely out in the open, the reception would be held under a large tent.

As we pulled up, there were a few men putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The entire place was buzzing with activity. A few helium filled balloons had come loose and were rising into the air, much to Chibi-Usa's delight. I stared at everything in wonderful amazement as Michiru started reading off a check list Minako had given her. "Your luggage is in Mamoru-san's car. Mako-chan brought the outfit you are going change into in her car, I believe Mamoru-san has his with him. After the reception Mako-chan is taking the children to her apartment - those bags are already there - while you and Mamoru-san go off on your honeymoon."

"Which I don't know where we are going yet," I pointed out. It had been something Mamo-chan wanted to surprise me with. And no matter how much I had tried, he wouldn't give me the first clue. Haruka pulled the car around to the back of the green house, Mako-chan pulling her car behind us.

I let out a sigh of relief when the car stopped; unknowingly loud enough for Michiru to hear. She giggled and winked at me as she stepped out of the car. "Even in high heels, Haruka thinks she is on a race track."

I placed Chibi-Usa on the ground with strict instructions not to wonder off. Hotaru ran up, picking Chibi-Usa up and pointing everything out to her while Ami helped me - and all of my dress - out of the car. Chibi-Usa's big blue eyes stared at everything in amazement. "Mama!" she squealed in her child-like way, pointing at all the flowers and balloons.

"Very pretty," I agreed, kissing her cheek. Naru came over to take Chibi-Usa and the rest of us hurried to our positions. As I stood at the side of the greenhouse I caught sight of Shingo in his tuxedo. He had been so proud to have a suit matching Mamo-chan's. He took Naru's arm and led her to a seat in the front. I had to smile at his stiff posture and the way he tried to imitate Mamo-chan as he walked. Minako passed out bouquets to everyone as the music began. I tried to peek around the corner of the building and watch as everyone went down the aisle, but Hotaru kept telling me that they would see me if I did. So I stood nervously, a thousands things going through my head. What if I fell? What if Chibi-Usa ran up to us? But somehow I didn't think that any of that would matter, except the falling part. It was my greatest fear. But even as nervous as I was, when the music to 'The Wedding March' began playing and I finally turned the corner and meet Mamo-chan's eyes, nothing else mattered. I felt all the butterflies leave my body and I could have been walking on clouds for all I knew. Suddenly I was standing next to my Prince and the ceremony began.

The priest was a short man, only two or three inches taller than me. The sun reflected off his bald head, making it shine in my eyes for a moment until he looked up again. I tried to pay attention to every word he said, to put to memory the words that bided me forever to my husband, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Mamo-chan's. When I noticed a tear fall from his eye, I began crying also.

"Do you Usagi, take this man to be your lawful wedding husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, from this day forwards, as long as you both shall live?"

Mamo-chan squeezed my hands and with tears in my voice I managed to answer. "I do."

I smiled as the priest then turned to Mamo-chan and repeated the same words. Mamo-chan met my eyes squarely and replied: "I do, with all my heart." We exchanged rings and turned to the priest once more. My heart was so full I feared it may burst. I couldn't imagine loving another man as much as I loved Mamo-chan.

"What God as brought together, let no man put ascender. You may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around Mamo-chan's neck and we sealed our vows with a kiss. Among the frantic beating of my heart, I heard all the Senshi yelling and whistling. We parted and happily turned towards the crowd. I'm not sure why, but I turned I glanced towards the back of the crowd. His eyes caught my gaze and he sneered, the dark lust so obvious on his face that I shivered. I hadn't even realized Mamo-chan had invited Daiki, I would have spoken up about the invite if I had known.

"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba," the priest announced.

Together my new husband and I went back down the aisle. Bubbles were being blow and bird seed thrown. I pushed back Daiki's face and concentrated on the here and now. But maybe a sixth sense knew more than I did - involuntarily I felt another chill run up my spine. I pressed myself closer to Mamo-chan's side and we proceeded to the reception.

Instead of having a four course dinner, we had decided on finger foods. The cater had set up two long tables at the back of the tent and an elegant array of cheese, crackers, nuts and mints lined the tables. In the middle was a three tier cake, the bride and groom figurines on top. The tables had been set up in a box shape, the middle acting as a dance floor. Mamo-chan and I sat at our table, surrounded by the wedding party.

As soon as everyone had drinks in their hands, Motoki stood up and tapped his fork against his glass to get attention. When still people were talking, he placed his index finger and thumb in his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle. Mamo-chan and I laughed as everyone abruptly turned towards the best man. "If I could have everyone's attention, please! I would like to do my duty as best man and purpose a toast." He lifted his glass towards us, his eyes dancing with laughter. "To the best friend I've ever had and his beautiful wife, may all your children be as well behaved as Chibi-Usa!" Everyone laughed, some nodding their heads. "And, of course, to a long life together. I hope you two are forever as happy as you are today."

"Here, here!" the crowd roared and we drank. Everyone circulated around, getting food and punch. Mamo-chan and I cut the cake, feeding it to each other. The audience cheered when Mamo-chan ended up wearing most of his piece of cake. The music began and, with my new husband, I went to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. As Mamo-chan pressed me against his body, I felt his lips glaze my ear. "Well, Chiba Usagi, how do you feel?"

I giggled as he twirled me around. "Like I could fly," I replied and we kissed. Around us other people began dancing.

"Could I cut in?" I heard Motoki ask. Mamo-chan nodded and soon I was dancing with my boss. He did well, but I missed Mamo-chan's warmth. "Not as dashing as my best friend, eh?"

I laughed, relaxing some. "I'm sure Minako thinks so." His eyes took on a far off look, and he smiled in her direction.

"Yeah, I suppose." I noted a hint of something in his voice, something that didn't seem right. But today was too happy a day to bring up something bad. The song ended and he bowed. "Thank you for a lovely dance. Care for another?"

"Actually, I think I'll go find my husband," I told him. "But before we leave I'd love to dance with you again," I promised and walked off. I hadn't seen Mamo-chan since Motoki and I began dancing. I started back towards our table when I saw him standing near the greenhouse, talking to Daiki. I started to turn away when I caught sight of Mamo-chan's fist drawn up to his side.

Making as little noise as possible, I moved closer to them - staying around the corner of the building and out of sight. The small breeze brought their conversation to my ears. "I'm not stupid. I see how nervous she gets when you're around. And I know the look in your eyes. Stay away from my wife," Mamo-chan said slowly, putting more and more force into each word he spoke.

Daiki sneered. "You ask me to come to your wedding, and then have the gal to accuse me of wanting that kid you married. Ha! We both know the only reason you married her was because of that baby! Which probably isn't yours anyw-"

His words were cut off by the sound of Mamo-chan's fist coming in contact with Daiki's jaw. I looked around the corner in time to see Mamo-chan punch him again, this time catching him in the opposite jaw. "I invited you because it was rude to invite everyone else I worked with and not you. Now, that was just a warning," my husband hissed. "Stay away from my family. Trust me, you sure as hell don't want me to have a reason to come after you again."

Mamo-chan walked away, thankfully not towards where I was standing. With my heart pounding, I slipped back to the reception without being noticed. In a few minutes I felt Mamo-chan slip his arms around my waist. "Where did you go?" I asked, hoping he didn't turn me around and see how upset I was.

"Nowhere important," he responded and kissed my neck. "I'll tell you about it later. You wouldn't know where our beautiful daughter is, would you?"

"Naru was getting her something to eat last I saw her," I replied. "Bring her back over here when you find her, the photographer is ready for the wedding party shots." Mamo-chan went to find her as a couple of people approached me. With all the people to talk to and congratulate me, I had little time to dwell on what I had seen and heard earlier.

Mamo-chan danced with Chibi-Usa and I with Shingo just before we threw the garter and bouquet. Everyone laughed as Minako began rushing to the bouquet, Rei pushing her aside. The two collided and Mako-chan bent down and took it from them both. One of Mamo-chan's co-workers caught the garter and shortly after we went for pictures.

I wondered what Mamo-chan would say since Daiki left, but he said nothing and no one asked. After photos were taken, the crowd began thinning out. Haruka, looking much happier in jeans, came up to tell us they were taking Hotaru home. We all hugged and with a heavy heart I watched them go.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked worriedly. "You look sad. This is your wedding day, no room for sadness!"

I smiled at her, readjusting Chibi-Usa on my hip (which was hard to do with a wedding dress on). She fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. "We have planned this for so long, and then before you know it - it's over."

Ami giggled and offered to take Chibi-Usa from me before she began drooling on my dress. "You're more tired than you think you are. We'll clean up here, why don't you and Mamoru-san go on?"

I agreed and went to find Mamo-chan. We changed quickly and started out. The remaining people hugged us and wished us good luck. We said our goodbyes to Shingo and Chibi-Usa and made sure Mako-chan had Mamo-chan's cell phone number. After we got in the car and pulled away, I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "So, my darling husband, where are we going?"

I peeked my eyes open and seen him grin. "You'll see."

Soon we pulled into the airport and Mamo-chan opened the glove box, producing our passports. He said nothing as he handed them to me, just continued grinning like a Cheshire cat. We checked our bags in and sat in a waiting area. People rushed to and fro, some sitting in the same area as us and others continuing on. About a half hour later I heard a man come across the speaker in our area. "Now boarding, seats 1A through 20A for flight 17255 - Tokyo to Honolulu. Seats 1A through 20A only at this time."

Puzzled, I watched Mamo-chan stand up and grab my hand. "That's us."

"Nani?" I squealed, trying to see if he was joking or not. He grabbed the bag with the video camera in it. Still I only stared at him.

"Come on Usako, we have to board," he laughed, tugging me up into a standing position.

Finally it sank in and I nearly screamed as I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. "Hawaii! We're really going to Hawaii?!"

"Not if we don't get on the plane," Mamo-chan said, picking me up (my arms still around his neck) and starting towards the boarding tunnel. He put me down when people began staring, and laughing, we boarded the plane.

We didn't land at the Honolulu airport until two o'clock in the morning, local time. By the time we went to sleep, the sun was rising up over the ocean. I felt Mamo-chan slip over me and kiss my lips gently, then my eyes and finally my nose. "Chiba Usagi, my beautiful wife and love of my life - it's time to wake up." Gently he kissed my lips again as the sun filtered into our room.

I smiled, curling up in his arms. "My first day as your wife...mmmm..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "And I'm going to sleep."

My husband laughed, settling down beside me. "Amen to that."

 **-End Chapter 2.**

Ah, sappy Mamoru and Usagi storylines - I could write them all day. But, fortunately for those of you who are here for some action, it's coming up very soon! Not to say there won't be sap, but regardless of a divorce in my past, I love romance stories. Especially ones I know work out lol!

I'm heading off to edit the next chapter while my darling kids are at VBS, so it should be up tonight.

Thank you for all who are reading, I hope you enjoy the story! AND if you haven't yet, go check out the first story in this series, Flee to Destiny. And then review there, too! ^_^

God bless,  
Beth


	3. Bad Surprises

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 3 - Bad Surprises**

We stayed in Hawaii for one week. And even though I adored the lu-ows and sunny beaches, by Friday I was happy to be going home. I missed Chibi-Usa and Shingo terribly and from the way Mamo-chan acted, he did, too. So with our tanned skin and extra energy from a week of relaxation, we bored the plane to return home.

Our plane didn't land until nearly nine o'clock that night. Even though it was late, I wanted to go straight to Mako-chan's and pick up the children. As Mamo-chan and I walked hand in hand through the airport, I couldn't help remembering the first time I stepped off a plane and into this hustle and bustle. I had brought so much luggage with me that it was nearly impossible to carry it all and keep up with Shingo. I remembered how scared I was, but determined to appear brave for my little brother. How different I was then compared to now. Back then I didn't need anyone, I thought. It was me against the world. Of course, now I know better. Having real friends, Mamo-chan and our children in my life is what makes it worth while.

"What are you thinking about?" my new husband asks, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around me.

I snuggled my face against his cotton shirt, inhaling his cologne. "Just how lucky I am, to have you and our children. And such wonderful friends," I replied, feeling him plant a kiss on top of my head.

"Hmmmm," Mamo-chan replied, his deep voice vibrating in his chest and against my cheek. I thought he might say something, but we came upon the luggage carousel and he pushed through the crowds to grab our bags.

When finally he had grabbed all of our bags, we went outside to find our car. Our luggage must have doubled in weight from gifts, but neither of us seem to mind. Especially since Mamo-chan was carrying the larger suitcases while I carried my backpack and camera case. Even though we rushed, we still didn't make it out of the airport garage until a quarter till' ten. When we finally approached Mako-chan's apartment, I was nearly jumping in my seat. Mamo-chan cast me an odd look, and I giggled. "I want to hold Chibi-Usa and cover her small face with a hundred kisses!" I told him, opening the car door the second we came to a stop. "And I can't wait to give Shingo the model ships we bought him in Pearl Harbor. I know he's going to love them!"

Mamo-chan smiled, joining me at the door to the building and together we went up. Mako-chan opened the door, hugging me before I could even get my shoes off. "Did you two have a good time? The kids have been great! Chibi-Usa wanted her Mama and Papa at least twenty times a day, but that was to be expected. Shingo was perfect; helping take care of the baby and even helping me do house work!"

I laughed at her exuberance and headed towards the bedroom. I heard Mako-chan continue to ask Mamo-chan questions about Hawaii as I opened the door to the spare bedroom. I approached the crib and looked in, expecting to see Chibi-Usa asleep. But the crib was empty! I smiled, this was insane. I knew I was tired from the flight, but to see things? I closed my eyes and reopened them. But there was no mistake, Chibi-Usa was not there! Keep calm, I told myself as my heart began pounding in my chest. I rushed out of the room. Surely Mako-chan has Chibi-Usa in her room. But only an empty room greeted me. By the time I reached Mamo-chan and Mako-chan again, I'm sure my eyes looked as wild as a frightened cats. "Mako-chan..." I gasped. "Where's Chibi-Usa?"

The Solider of Jupiter smiled at me, confused. "She's in her crib."

I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat and to stay calm, although how I managed it, I'll never know. "No, she's not."

Mako-chan ran past me and into the bedroom, Mamo-chan and I on her heels. She only confirmed that the crib was empty. Mamo-chan glanced around the room, his features a million times more calm than mine. I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest any second. His eyes wondered to the hall and the door across from the room we were in. "Did you check on Shingo? Maybe he as her," he suggested, going quickly to the opposite door.

I followed behind and prayed silently as Mamo-chan threw the door open. The bed was stripped of the blankets and empty. "Shingo!" I called, looking under the bed. "Chibi-Usa?!"

"Over here!" Mako-chan called, standing at the closet door.

Inside, backed into a corner, was Shingo and Chibi-Usa asleep. All under and around them was the bed sheets and blankets. Mako-chan pulled the string above her, the light coming on and casting a bright yellow glow over the children. Chibi-Usa's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Mamo-chan and I in disbelief. "Mama! Papa!" she shrieked, pushing the covers off her body and crawled towards us as fast as her small legs take carry her.

Relieved, I scoped her up in my arms and kissed her face over and over between hugging her tightly. Mamo-chan reached in the closet and picked Shingo up, sitting him on the bed. I sat in the rocker with Chibi-Usa, a faint smile on my lips to hear her carrying on a conversation which only she could understand. Every now and then she would list all the words she knew, and then go back to babbling.

Mamo-chan stared at Shingo for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. I flinched when he began, knowing he was more upset than he was letting on earlier. "Son, what were you thinking? You're almost eight years old, you know better than to take your baby sister out of her crib," he bellowed, his arms swinging wide. His arms and hands always betrayed his feelings, moving like little creatures that were in no way attached to his body when he was angry. He stopped suddenly, seeing the fear in Shingo's eyes. I watched as he got down on his knees in front of the bed, taking Shingo's hands in his larger ones. "I'm not mad, Shingo. But you nearly scared all of us to death. Why did you take Chibi-Usa out of her crib and into a closet?"

We waited, but Shingo offered no explanation. Chibi-Usa fell silent about the same time and finally my heart slowed to a normal pace. The uncomfortable silence stretched on and on. Shingo bit his bottom lip, looked at me with tears in his blue eyes and looked down. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

I shook my head at Mamo-chan and he stood up. "Your mother and I are disappointed in you, Shingo." Mamo-chan let out a deep breath and gently took Chibi-Usa from my arms so I could stand. Her eyes, that been closing while I held her popped back open and she touched Mamo-chan's face, grinning. In return he kissed her cheeks, hugging her to him tightly. "I missed you too, baby."

Mako-chan helped me carry the kid's suitcase to the door and we hugged again. "I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan..." she began, but I cut her off.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." At my side, Shingo continued to sniffle. Mako-chan reached out and ruffled his blonde hair. "It's late, we'd better get going. I'll call you tomorrow," I said and followed Mamo-chan to the elevator.

Chibi-Usa barely opened her eyes when Mamo-chan put her in the car seat. The car was silent on the way home, save for the soft music playing on the radio. By the time we pulled up in the garage, all I wanted to do was crawl into the bed and close my eyes. Shingo took his bag and went straight to his room. I took Chibi-Usa to her room and Mamo-chan went into ours. The events of tonight had silenced the moments we usually shared before putting the children to bed. Everything night Shingo and Chibi-Usa would crawl up on my lap as I sang and rocked them. Mamo-chan would stand at the door, watching and waiting for me to finish so he could tuck them in. But those sounds were gone tonight, replaced by the slow ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall.

I kissed Chibi-Usa's rosy cheeks and pulled the covers up over her chest. When I peeked in on Shingo, he was buried under the blankets. I bent down and kissed his forehead, flipping the night light on as I went out. Just as I reached the door, I heard him move. "Mama?"

"Yes, Shingo?" I replied, opening the door further to allow the hall light in.

"I was..." he stopped, afraid, it seemed, to continue. "I'm sorry, Mama," he finally said and pulled the comforter over him again.

Heavy hearted, and slightly bothered by Shingo's reluctance to talk to me, I went to bed.

The phone ringing woke me up the next morning. Groggily I reached for the pillow and pulled it over my head. "Get that..." I mumbled at Mamo-chan. Still the phone rang. "Mamo-chan?"

"The phone is on your side of the bed," he replied, turning over.

"So?" I retorted. Ugh, the ringer on the phone was exceptionally shrill this morning. Maybe whoever it is will get the hint and call back later, I hoped. Finally it stopped - and then started again. "Damn," I mumbled, reaching for it. I dropped it twice before I got it to my ear. "Moshi Moshi."

"It's about time you answered!" Minako shrieked, her voice nearly as shrill as the phone ringer was. "Don't tell me you're still asleep! It's nearly ten o'clock!" she rambled before I could get a word in edgewise. "What time did you get back last night? Oh, never mind. We'll be over there in a half hour to see the tape and hear all about Hawaii, ja!"

I heard the click of the phone before I had said a word. Groaning, I put the phone back on the hook and turned over to face my husband. "And I repeat - damn."

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Minako-chan."

"What did she want?"

"She'll be here in a half hour."

"Damn," he grunted, pulling the pillow over his face.

"That's what I said."

As promised, a half hour later the doorbell rang. Chibi-Usa looked up from her high chair where she sat happily slapping her hands in her food and pointed to the door. "Door!" she stated, as if she were the only person in the room smart enough to figure out that the doorbell meant someone was at the front door. I laughed at her, throwing my rag down and opening the door.

"Good morning!" Minako said happily, rushing past me and into the kitchen. Each bidding me a good morning, Rei, Mako-chan and Ami followed.

When Mamo-chan came out of the bedroom, he bore a bag with everyone's presents we had bought. I watched expectantly as they each pulled out a pearl necklace set in a beautiful gold dolphin setting. Jaws dropped around the room. Minako, as usual, was first to find her voice. "Oh. My. Gosh. Usagi-chan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around my neck. Everyone else had the same opinion after the initial shock.

Mamo-chan sat at the table with his coffee and explained to everyone how we plucked the pearls from the oysters ourselves while I went to get Shingo up and shower. Before I was out, however, Mamo-chan came in the bathroom. When I stepped out of the shower he was leaning against the sink. I started to smile, but the look on his face told volumes; and the news he had was disturbing him.

"What?" I asked anxiously. I wrapped a towel around my body and sat on the edge of the tub, attempting to prepare myself. "Haruka just called," he said, as if that explained it all. I waited while he sat quietly for a moment. "It seems Michiru's mirror picked up a presence near the Moon last night. They want us all to come over and discuss this." I stared at him, not understanding what this meant. "Usako, this could be another enemy."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "Well, when I'm dressed we'll go over there," I told him and began towel drying my hair.

He stood up, reaching out to run his fingers along my cheek. "You're okay with this?"

I meet his eyes, my own watering. "What choice do we have? If we don't fight the enemy - who will?"

Mamo-chan kissed me deeply and without another word, left the room. Sighing, I began brushing my hair out.

* * *

We pulled up in front of a large white mansion and Mamo-chan cut the engine. A beautiful bed of flowers lined both sides of the side walk that lead up to a large porch with white columns that reached up to the roof of the house. I had never been to the house where the Outer Senshi lived, but somehow they never seemed the type to have something so magnificent.

Mamo-chan rang the doorbell and we waited. I suppose I was waiting for a butler or a maid to show us in, but I was surprised to see Michiru open the door and greet us. I know I looked like a bum from the streets the way I stared around the foyer. I tried not to gape at the ceilings that reached twelve feet high, or at the tear drop chandelier that sparkled like diamonds. But it seemed there was an invisible string pulling my head up against my will. Michiru lead us to a large sitting room where Haruka and Hotaru were playing a piece on a grand piano. I sat down carefully on a velvet settee nearby, Mamo-chan following. When they finished, Chibi-Usa clapped her hands so hard her palms turned red.

"She appreciates good music, ne?" Michiru asked, sitting across from us. "In another year we could begin teaching her the piano."

"Isn't two a little young?" I asked, not wanting to think about Chibi-Usa growing up. It seemed like only yesterday she was a newborn baby. Even though, the idea of her playing the piano as beautifully as Hotaru was an appealing one.

Haruka stood to help Setsuna pour tea for everyone. "Two is the perfect age to begin teaching the discipline it takes to play an instrument well. We actually began with Hotaru a few months before her second birthday."

Michiru smiled gently and took a cup from Setsuna. "Of course, it's up to you."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Mamo-chan suddenly said. "Don't you think so, Usako?"

I hugged Chibi-Usa to me. "Yes," I agreed. But the small talk was making me nervous. I wanted to know about what Michiru saw in her mirror and the longer we just sat the worse I felt.

As if I had spoke my feelings aloud, Hotaru grabbed Shingo's hand. "Want to go outside and play?" Shingo nodded and Hotaru looked at me. "I can take Chibi-Usa-chan, too."

I nodded and Hotaru held her arms out towards the baby. Happily Chibi-Usa went to the petite Senshi, blowing a kiss back as they went out the double doors. As soon as they were gone Michiru uncrossed her legs and sat forward. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"At precisely ten minutes after one this morning there was a massive storm in the Time Space Continuum. As is, it poses no threat to the time line," Setsuna explained.

"Minutes later my mirror picked up a faint shadow near the moon. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared." Michiru sat back again, looking slightly uneasy.

"Haruka-san, what do you think?" I asked. Haruka put her cup down, staring at the liquid a minute. "I think that anything Michiru's mirror doesn't pick up can't be that bad. And time storms happen. We have no conclusive evidence that there is an enemy of any sort. So there's nothing we can do but stay alert - and hope for the best."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. What more could we do?

Mamo-chan leaned back, placing his arm lightly across my shoulders. "Well, aside from hoping, I think we should definitely be more on alert. We'll run some patrols, Setsuna can keep an extra close eye on the Time Gate, Michiru her mirror. If anything happens that is strange or out of the ordinary - no matter how small it may seem, we need to look into it."

"I agree," Artemis spoke up, looking grave. "We do not want this enemy - if that truly is the case - to slip in unnoticed."

I chewed my bottom lip while I listened to everyone mull over plans to keep a closer watch on the city. What about Shingo taking Chibi-Usa, and refusing to talk about it? Did that qualify as something that could be related to the possible enemy? The part that was afraid it was, didn't want to voice it out loud, afraid that might make it true. Finally I decided that if it was important to our discussion, surely my husband would have brought it up by now. Feeling a little depressed at the entire situation, I listened while my guard planned out their surveillance.

* * *

Monday morning came whether I wanted it to or not. I awoke early and began dressing. By the time I had showered, Chibi-Usa was awake, so I carried her in our bedroom while I finished applying make-up. Mamo-chan stumbled out of the bed seconds after the alarm went off, kicking a pair of shoes under the bed and practically falling into the bathroom. Both Chibi-Usa and I watched with temptation to see if he would run into anything before getting in the shower. I had learned a long time ago that if Mamo-chan didn't wake up on his own and not by the alarm, he was rather disoriented. I let out a breath of relief when I heard the shower. My hair drier - and thus Mamo-chan's big toe - had both been spared this morning.

The king of fast showers was back in a few minutes, looking decidedly more alert. "Morning baby," he grinned, kissing me quickly and then kissing Chibi-Usa. "How are the two most beautiful women in the world this morning?"

"Good," I replied and stood up, picking Chibi-Usa up as well. "And hungry, right sweetie?" Chibi-Usa nodded her head in response. I went into the kitchen and began preparing everyone's breakfast just as Shingo came in and plopped down in a chair. He said nothing at all; simply ate his breakfast before grabbing his backpack and leaving. I watched him go with a confused and heavy heart. "You know," I said thoughtfully as Mamo-chan came in the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. "I think it's time we realize that Shingo isn't getting any better on his own and needs professional help."

My husband glanced at the place where Shingo usually sat and shook his head. "You're probably right." He bent down and kissed Chibi-Usa's cheek, then came over to me. "Call a couple of places today, ne? I'll be home around four." We kissed before he grabbed his keys and briefcase. "I love you."

"I love you," I repeated and he left. Chibi-Usa blew him a kiss and giggled when Mamo-chan stuck his head back in the door and winked at her. I couldn't help but laugh at them. If he ever forgot to peek back in at her, she'd probably cry.

"Your Papa sure has you spoiled, doesn't he?" I teased her. I left her playing in the rest of her breakfast while I went to pick her out some clothes. When I returned with the wet wipes I was surprised to hear the phone ringing. The caller ID said Tokyo National Laboratories, but I knew Mamo-chan hadn't had time to get to work yet. Puzzled, I picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Is Mamoru there?"

The voice on the line was practically whispering, but even so I knew who it was. "No, he's already left for work," I replied, eager to hand up.

Daiki laughed, his voice rising. "So you're all alone with the baby, eh?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he continued. "Don't worry, you won't be alone for long."

I tried to keep my voice calm when I spoke, though my heart was thumping so loud I was sure he could hear it over the phone. "Look, I know what happened at my wedding between you and my husband. Unless you want him to finish what he started, leave me alone."

"You won't think that way for long," he threatened and hung up.

I slid down into a chair, the dead phone still clutched in my hand. The look of horror on my face frightened Chibi-Usa and she began crying. "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, hand up and then dial the operator. If you'd like to make a cal-"

"AHHH!" I screamed, throwing the phone across the room where it hit the wall and fell in pieces to the floor. The loud crash made Chibi-Usa scream louder, her small face red and soaked in tears. I picked myself up off the floor, wiping my face free of tears with a dish towel and pulled Chibi-Usa out of her high chair. I ran out of the room, picking up wet wipes and bibs as I went. I threw everything I saw that I might need in a baby bag and left without even dressing Chibi-Usa.

I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. All I knew was that I was scared to stay at my apartment, Daiki's threat still echoing in my ears. After facing a dark and evil force and saving Earth I never thought I would be so terrified of a single man. I finally ended up in front of Minako's house. I pounded my fist on the door, forgetting that she had a door bell. Minako finally came to the door, the sleepiness leaving her features as soon as she saw me. Quickly she rushed me in the house and shut and locked the door behind me. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

I sucked in a breath, trying to swallow down my tears so I could speak. Where do I begin? I thought. For months I've been harassed - sometimes sexually - by the man my husband works with. And now he's threatened me... but nothing that should have me so panicked. I felt stupid for being here. Minako took Chibi-Usa from my arms and told me to sit while she got me a glass of water. She returned a few minutes later, Luna and Artemis in tow.

I took the glass from her and she sat down across from me, tucking her legs under her. "Now, what's wrong?" she demanded, fingering the communication device in her hand.

I hoped I didn't sound as stupid as I felt. But the bottom line was, I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. "You know the guy, Daiki, that Mamo-chan works with? Well, for months he has been saying stuff to me - weird stuff. Before I got married he kept telling me to leave Mamo-chan for him."

Luna looked shocked and just a little hurt that I hadn't said anything before now. Minako sat forward, her mouth open. "Usagi-chan, have you told Mamoru-san?"

I shook my head and stared down at my cup. "He called his morning and I threatened to tell. But... but..." I looked up into Minako's rage filled face and found the courage I needed. "He ask me if I was alone with the baby, and then told me I wouldn't be alone for long. When I told him that I would tell Mamo-chan, he said I wouldn't feel that way for long and hung up. Oh Minako-chan," I moaned. "I'm sorry to put this all on you, but I was scared to stay there by myself."

Minako jumped up from her seat, putting Chibi-Usa down and coming over to hug me. "Usagi-chan, you did the right thing. We are not just your friends, but your protectors. I wish you had said something before now." I nodded and she wiped a tear off my face. "Now, Mamoru-san's at work ne? We should call him."

"No!" I yelped, shaking my head. "He hasn't worked there for long and I don't want to cause him any trouble. Besides, I'm just over reacting, I think..."

"Usagi-chan," Luna said sternly, jumping up on the arm of the couch. "This is serious and you need to get this taken care of. The longer you stay quiet the more he thinks he is going to get away with. Now, either you call Mamoru-san or I will."

I felt tears stinging behind my eyes as I reached into the diaper bag for my cell phone. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice so that it didn't squeak when I spoke. As I started to dial the numbers, however, my phone began ringing. Without even checking the caller ID I clicked the phone on. "Moshi Moshi."

"Hey sweetie," Mamo-chan said lightly on the other end of the phone. "I called the house and didn't get an answer. Where are you?"

"Eh, Minako's house," I replied slowly, staring at Luna's nodding head urging me to continue.

"Is everything alright?" he asked immediately. "You sound odd."

I swallowed hard, closing my eyes and telling myself it would be okay. "Actually, no. I need to talk to you about something important."

I was going to suggest we meet for lunch, or even discuss it when he got home. Neither of those options were open with him. "I'll be there in ten minutes." And before I got another word in, he said "I love you" and hung up. I stared at the silent phone in my hand and turned it off. Strangely enough, the idea of getting this all out in the open with Mamo-chan made me feel better. So much so that I felt myself start to relax. Chibi-Usa got out of the chair Minako had sat her in and crawled over to me. I picked her up, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Well?" Minako questioned.

"He's on his way," I replied.

"Good," Luna stated in a pleased tone. "And you have to promise me, Usagi-chan, that you won't do this again. Not only could this be dangerous for you, but you have to remember who you are."

I started at Luna, already resorting into one of her old and tired speeches, and smiled. We all did something that made us feel better about certain situations. I was a firm believer that Luna felt better by talking me to death. Beside her, Artemis laid his head down and said nothing. That was probably one of the smartest things he had done to date.

* * *

Mamo-chan sat quietly while I repeated everything to him that I said to Minako earlier. This time, however, I even threw in that I had overheard the conversation (if that is what you call it) between him and Daiki at our wedding and even threw that in Daiki's face when we talked this morning. As I awaited Mamo-chan's reaction, I found myself torn between what I wanted. Half of me wanted him to come to me, hug me and tell me he would always protect me. The other half of me wanted him to burst out of the house and swear to kill Daiki. Imagine my surprise when a firm look of hurt settled on his features when I finished.

"Mamo-chan?" I whispered, hugging Chibi-Usa close to me.

"Why did you keep this from me for so long?" he asked slowly, an underlying rage momentarily blocked by his hurt. I could see that any second he may snap and for some reason I was fearful of whether it would be towards me or Daiki.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. But I didn't want to cause any problems with your work. And I thought I could take care of it myself..." I stopped mid-sentence, fresh tears filling my eyes. If I could have shrank into a ball and disappeared, I would have. "I'm sorry."

He said nothing, which to me his silence was worse than if he had been screaming. The longer he said nothing, the more uncomfortable I grew. I wanted him to yell at me, to scream - to say something before I went mad. Instead he sat looking at me, though not really seeing me. I had disappointed him, I knew. He always wanted to protect me from everything. The hands on the clock ticked another minute by and I couldn't take it anymore. "Say something, please! Don't sit there looking hurt; yell at me!" I screamed, my tears coursing down my face as I spoke. Chibi-Usa looked up at me, her blue eyes wide from surprise at my outburst.

Minako got up, picked up Luna and Artemis and left the room - shutting the door behind her. Mamo-chan watched her go before he dropped his head into his hands. "Why didn't you tell me? Usako, why? Who cares if you cause me problems at work?" he began, lifting his face up. "There are other jobs, but I'll be damned if I care about this job if it means harm would come to my family. I thought you knew that, Usako. I thought you knew that you mean more to me than anything, especially some job. I will protect you and our children above all. You are the most important things to me, period."

I put Chibi-Usa down and went to him, falling to my knees in front of his clasped hands and looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan. Please forgive me. Please. I know that we mean so much to you. But you were so happy at that job, and your happiness means as much to me as mine does to you. Do you think I could live with myself if you had to settle for a second rate job because of trouble I had caused?"

"You didn't cause this," Mamo-chan said sternly, his mind now focusing the blame on Daiki. The more he thought about it, the redder his face became. "I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all," he swore. His eyes took on a hard look of determination that scared me, for I hadn't seen him look this angry since Beryl had taken me and tried to take Chibi-Usa before she was even born.

I found myself trying to calm him down, as much as I hated the idea. The part of me that wanted him to pound Daiki into a pancake was rejoicing - but the more logical part didn't want him getting in any legal trouble. And Daiki could press charges if he just went up to him and beat him up. "Mamo-chan, don't lose your temper over this, ne? You can't just walk up to him and beat him into a pulp."

"Says who?"

"I say," I said forcefully. I swallowed my tears, reaching my hands up to cup his face. "There has to be something we can do that wouldn't get you thrown in jail. Besides, he has already shown that he is relentless. If you beat him up and went to jail for it, he would come after me again. And who would be around to protect me then?"

My words hit home, making sense to him when not much else would at the moment. He brought his hands up over mine and closed the distance between our lips quickly. "Usako, don't do this again. Don't keep something this important from me and your friends. I can't protect you if I don't know what is happening. Promise me you won't."

It was something I could do without hesitation. I nodded my head, mouthing "I promise" just as he leaned in to kiss me again. I began to wrap my arms around his neck when someone pulled on my hair. We broke away, looking down at Chibi-Usa's grinning face. "Aww!" she squealed, tilting her head. She opened her mouth, indicating she wanted a kiss, too. I scooped her up between us and kissed her sweet lips. She giggled, the wonderful sound of her laughter making my heart feel light once again.

Instead of going back to work, Mamo-chan returned with Chibi-Usa and I to our apartment. I went into the bathroom to bathe and dress Chibi-Usa while Mamo-chan pieced our phone back together and called the local law enforcement to see what could be done about Daiki harassing me. He came into the bathroom just as I was finishing to telling me what he had found out.

"You'll have to go down to the station and file an official complaint against him. But at the rate it would take them to get around to doing something about it..." His eyes twinkled madly as he came up and put his arms around my waist. "Couldn't Tuxedo Kamen just take up a little score with him?"

I shook my head, giggling at the mental image of Daiki coming face to face with Tuxedo Kamen. Although it was an appealing one, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen didn't need the negative publicity that would result from it. There was already a split in sides over whether we were to be trusted or not - that definitely wouldn't help. Mamo-chan sighed, holding his hands up in a peace offering. "Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion anyways."

"So I'll go down there first thing tomorrow morning and file the complaint. Until then, I was planning on taking Chibi-Usa to the zoo today, care to join us?" I asked my husband, grinning slyly.

"I would love to," he replied, bending down to place his lips on mine.

Putting off going to the police station would be something I would live to regret. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have to wait long. I regretted it as soon as the next morning.

* * *

Mamo-chan slept with his arms around me every night since I had moved in more than a year before. This night was no different, either. But I liked how some things were a constant, as I loved the feel of his lips on mine when he awoke in the mornings (if the alarm didn't wake him first). I wish I could say all things in my life were a constant, but this was not to be. Especially this morning. No, this morning I would catch a long glimpse at the way my life could be - which only made me want my constants back even more.

I awoke suddenly, the wisp of a nightmare around the edges of my conscience. I couldn't remember details, but my heart pounded badly and I was sweating. The overall feeling that something wasn't right tugged at my mind. And even though I associated it with my dream, when I lay awake for a few minutes and the feeling didn't leave, I became worried.

Mamo-chan slept on beside me, never even flinching when I moved so that he would wrap his arms around the pillow instead of me and I could get up. With cautious steps I left our bedroom and went down the hall. And that's when I noticed it.

I had done a good amount of redecorating over the year I had lived with Mamo-chan - something that would suite both our tastes instead of just his. But as I walked down the hall and towards Chibi-Usa's room, the walls were the same color they were before I moved in. And the small shelves with different knick knacks on it were gone, replaced with the same paintings that had long since been taken to a consignment store. The more I saw, the more fear built up inside me.

I ran the rest of the length of the hall, shoving Chibi-Usa's door open. Inside the room was stacked to the ceiling with boxes and broken or unused furniture. Nowhere was Chibi-Usa's belongings - or Chibi-Usa. Panicked, I ran for Shingo's room. Just as before, the room was the same as it was before Shingo had moved in it. Only, thankfully, Shingo was on the bed holding Chibi-Usa. When I entered he busted out crying. "I'm sorry Mama! Don't be mad! But I had to move her so they didn't take her away!"

I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bed, pulling both my children into a hug. "It's okay Shingo, I'm not mad. I'm so glad you took her in here with you. I don't want to think about what would have happened to her if you hadn't. You protected her. Who are they?" I asked him, kissing his unruly hair.

"I don't know," he sobbed against my breast. Chibi-Usa sat on my lap, rubbing her small eyes free of sleep. I stood up, keeping a tight grasp on Shingo's hand as we went to the living room. Again I was greeted with an apartment that was void of any changes I had made. Nowhere was Chibi-Usa's play pen, or the movies that we had bought. Everything was as neat and as orderly has Mamo-chan had once kept it before I came. I shivered, it was like I had never existed. I ran back to our bedroom and turned the light on. How I hadn't noticed that I was sharing a twin bed with Mamo-chan when I had gotten up instead of our king size, I'll never know. But that was what greeted me when I came in. My vanity table was gone, as well as all my clothing, jewelry - anything that belonged to me was gone. Mamo-chan blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking at me standing in the door way holding Chibi-Usa, Shingo pressed against my leg. "Usako?"

"Mamo-chan, thank God," I whispered, going to the bed and sitting down. Chibi-Usa crawled out of my arms and lay down beside Mamo-chan with a smile on her face. "Something is happening," I told him as he sat up, still looking at me in a confused sense. "Look around, do you notice anything different?"

"You're up before dawn?" he asked, not taking the time to look around before he spoke. At the look on my face he then took notice of his surroundings. "Where is your stuff? And... since when was the walls that color? We repainted six months ago..." With that revelation, he jumped out of the bed. I picked Chibi-Usa back up, afraid of what may happen if I left her alone, and followed him through the apartment. He came to the same conclusion I did - everything was like I had never been there.

I moved closer to him, drawing strength from the arm he soothingly put around me. "I'm scared, Mamo-chan. What's going on?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I say the first thing we do is contact the girls, see if we are the only ones with this... this.. whatever this is."

I nodded and went looking for my communicator, but it was as gone as everything else I owned. Shaking my head, I picked up the phone and dialed Minako's number while Mamo-chan went to dress and to try and find something for me to wear. She answered after only one ring. "Usagi-chan, oh my gosh! The weirdest thing has happened!" she gushed.

"I know, believe me," I said. "All of my stuff as disappeared and all of the changes we made to our apartment has been reversed."

Something about the dead silence on the other end of the phone caused me to stop for a second. "Minako-chan, you was awake when I called," I said more to myself than to her. "What's happened?"

"Luna and Artemis..." she breathed like a person in denial of what she knew to be true. I clamped my teeth down so hard my jaw ached. "They can't talk."

"Are you sure? Has their moon symbols been covered?" I asked quickly, sitting down in a chair to keep myself from falling. Luna couldn't talk? But that was impossible! What had happened?

"No, their symbols aren't covered. They just can't talk. I'm awake because Artemis was making all sorts of racket and woke me up. I was about to call you when there was a huge explosion somewhere in town, didn't you hear it?"

"That must be what woke me up," I mumbled. Poor Luna, I thought. This was horrible! Somehow I had to get to the bottom of this. "Minako-chan, call the others and have them meet us at Haruka's house in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, ja," she replied and hung up. I put the phone back on the charger and held Chibi-Usa close to me, rocking back and forth. Something told me this was bound to get worse before it got better.

I had no idea just how right I was.

 **-End Chapter 3.**

Konnichi'wa! I know, you're going to kill me for resorting back to my old cliff hanger endings ^^ Gotta keep you all coming back somehow.

Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!

God Bless,  
Beth


	4. Taimumashin

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

****Quick Note - I made a mistake a posted chapter 4 instead of 3 - so I have put in chapter 3 and now this is really 4 - sorry! ****

 **Chapter 4 - Taimumashin**

The ride to the house where the Outer Senshi lived was a long and terrifying one for me. Amongst other things that had disappeared over night, the car seat was gone. I held Chibi-Usa in my lap, so scared the entire time that we would crash and she would be hurt. Mamo-chan drove with extra care, making us five minutes behind everyone else. But quiet frankly if it came between us being on time and Chibi-Usa being safe, I picked the latter.

I stepped out of the car slowly, looking around the city. The sun wasn't up yet, but the first rays were peeking ever softly over the ocean crystal blue waves. Nothing looked amiss, but I knew it was and it kept me looking at everything more closely to notice what other changes, if any, had occurred.

We walked up to the front door, which was pulled opened as soon as we were on the landing. "Hello," Hotaru said quietly, pulling the door further open to allow us to enter. I walked in first, Mamo-chan just behind me. The door clicked shut, the sound echoing in the great foyer like a shot that could shatter a dead silence. I could remember being here just the day before. If only we had known then what would be taking place in so little time.

When we entered the parlor Minako was sitting just inside the door, holding a distraught looking Luna and Artemis. Everyone else sat on chairs or sofas except for Haruka who paced the length of the floor. As we walked further in she stopped, looking at me with a strange glint of anger that both surprised and frightened me. I sat down; Shingo curled up against my side and Chibi-Usa settling on my lap to fall back asleep.

"So what else has happened?" Mamo-chan asked bluntly, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in a business like way.

Ami clicked quickly on her computer, her fingers moving in a blur. It never stopped amazing me how fast she manipulated the buttons on her small devise and still managed to hit the right thing at the right time. "Fifty two minutes ago an explosion occurred in Tokyo National Laboratories. This explosion seems to somehow be connected to all the strange happenings. Unfortunately I don't know enough about it to tell you exactly how."

"The Laboratories?" Mamo-chan asked, looking more alarmed at the mention of his work place. "Are you sure?"

Ami nodded, clicking on her computer again. "Positive."

Just then a black mist formed in the center of the room, growing larger until turning into the shape of a door and materializing. Sailor Pluto stepped out, her eyes wild. "I believe I can tell you how it is connected." My heart began beating faster as if it knew more than my mind did. I had never seen the Senshi of Pluto not look calm and collected, the haphazard way she presented herself now made my nerves stand on edge. "Something I had thought was impossible has come to pass. The existence of a ripple in space, not in the Time Continuum, but here on Earth has knocked our entire universe off balance."

"A ripple in space? Exactly what does that mean?" I asked. I looked around, but even Ami looked to Pluto awaiting the answer.

"I never thought it possible. Just as the existence of the Time Gate is a scared secret, as is the ability to travel through time. The explosion distorted time in the way that only one thing could." Pluto's hands gripped her Time Staff like she was using it to keep her balance. "Someone has created a way to travel through time. If the explosion is as I fear, a result of someone trying to pass through time without using the Gate - then the entire world is in grave danger."

I swallowed this information like a child would take cold syrup; reluctantly with bitter after taste. My shock was shared with every other person and feline in the room. Finally Ami shook off her mask of disbelief and began to calculate what this could mean. "So the explosion was set off by the Time Portal, basically sending a ripple out through the surrounding area and distorting everything in its path. Luna and Artemis' condition, as well as Usagi-chan's things disappearing could just be the tip of the ice burg," she concluded grimly, actually looking scared at the possibilities.

"How do we fix this, Pluto?" Mako-chan asked, her eyes swinging up to the Senshi of Time.

Pluto's response wasn't exactly what any of us wanted to hear. "This has never happened before; or ever suppose to happen."

"And?" I asked.

"I don't know how to fix it," she admitted solemnly.

* * *

After Pluto's shocking conclusion of our situation, we decided that perhaps we should see if we could find out just how much damage had been done to Tokyo. I, for one, wanted to find out who was behind it and had a sneaking suspension that Mamo-chan had some ideas. We sat silently in the car, me staring out the window and him staring at the street. We had borrowed a car seat from Michiru who had never gotten rid of Hotaru's stuff, which made me feel better.

After we had all split up to search the city, Mamo-chan had fell into a deep silence that was about to jump off my last nerve. "What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly, turning my gaze from the window to my husband.

He didn't answer for a minute or so. I wondered if he had heard me at all until he glanced in my direction quickly. "When I got to work yesterday there was something going on; something I probably should have told everyone. But in light of everything else, I didn't think of it again until just a few minutes ago." He pulled into a parking lot, driving into a space and putting the car in park. I held my breath until he began again. "Heioko came to me as soon as I walked in, very excited. He said that he may have found a way to design a time machine that works, but he still had some bugs to work out. I was calling you to tell you about it, but when I called-"

"I was at Minako's, hai," I finished for him, looking back out the window. Somehow I just knew that my problems would create bigger problems in the end. I let out a deep breath, watching the heat of it fog the window momentarily before it disappeared. "So you think that could be what done this? But who would have been at the lab at four in the morning?"

"That is what we are going to find out," Mamo-chan said, turning the car off and unbuckling. "Stay here," he commanded, getting out of the car.

Quickly I undid my own belt, getting out of the car and pulling the seat up to get Chibi-Usa out. "Not in this lifetime. We don't know what all has happened and you are not leaving us here. I'm staying by your side no matter what."

"No matter what Chibi-Usa may see? Or Shingo? Or what may happen to them?" Mamo-chan bit out, slapping his palm against the hood of the car.

I swallowed and reached inside to pick Chibi-Usa up and motion for Shingo to get out. Mamo-chan was staring at me unbelievably when I stood up again, our daughter on my hip. "Would you rather we stay out here? And if something happened it would be me trying to save our children by myself? I think the odds are better if we stick together."

Mamo-chan opened his mouth, but my argument had made more sense than his reasoning and no sound left his throat. Slowly he bit down and nodded his head. "You're right," he admitted quietly. I would make sure to remind him of that next time he made a command decision.

The front doors to the laboratory were locked tightly. Mamo-chan took the blanket I had around Chibi-Usa and wrapped his fist in it before punching out the glass. He reached inside, undid the lock, and opened the door. I stayed behind while he surveyed the lobby and the motioned us inside. "Odd," he mumbled, keeping me close to his side.

"What?"

"No alarm," he said, pointing to the motion detectors that were unblinking and the alarms that made no sound. "Even if there was an explosion in one of the labs, it shouldn't have knocked out the main generator that supplies power to the alarm system."

"What if the explosion got to one of the generators?" I asked, looking around at the quiet hallways. I kept my voice low, though there was no reason. It just felt like the thing to do in a situation like this.

"Nu uh, a place like this has too many government secret things that they wouldn't plan ahead for something like that. Someone who knows the codes has turned it off. And there aren't many people who do."

I was afraid to ask who had the codes and Mamo-chan didn't volunteer the information. From the way we came in I figured he didn't know them and I feverishly hoped Daiki didn't. As we approached the wing Mamo-chan worked in, we smelled something burning.

Shingo stopped, pulling on my arm. "Mama, something is burning. We shouldn't go in there."

Mamo-chan stopped, turning to us, his face tense. "Usako, find somewhere to hide the kids." I started to protest when we heard something crack followed by the sounds of breaking glass. My husband turned to me, no room for argument anywhere in on his face. "Now!" he hissed, nodding his head towards a room on our left. I grabbed Shingo's hand and pulled him towards the door, going in and shutting it quietly behind me. It was the women's restroom, also used for tornado or earthquake safety because every wall was concrete.

I pushed Shingo in the back stall and handed him Chibi-Usa. I heard another crash and I flinched, looking towards the door. "Shingo, listen to me," I said breathlessly while trying to soothe Chibi-Usa by rubbing her back. "Stay right here. Do not leave this stall for any reason until either I or Mamo-chan come back for you, understood?"

My young brother nodded, fighting off the tears that sprang to his eyes. I tried to appear calmer than I felt, but failed miserably. "Try to keep Chibi-Usa from crying. I'll be back." I kissed both their foreheads quickly and stepped out of the stall, shutting the door. The bathroom door had a lock on it which I turned, said a prayer, and slipped out of.

When I turned around Mamo-chan was gone. Another crash, followed by a roar exploded out of the room Mamo-chan worked in. Clutching my henshin broach in my pocket, I cautiously walked towards the room and peeked in.

My husband was standing adjacent from me holding a long metal pole like it was a baseball bat. I couldn't see what he was looking at, but I could hear it clearly - it was just inside the door. I looked around for any weapon, but couldn't find anything in the long hall that would make do. Inside another crash sounded, I looked in to see Mamo- chan jump out of the way of a glass beaker. "Come on, give it up. I can help you if you would just stop trying to attack me," Mamo-chan explained, trying to reason with whatever it was he was facing.

Just inside the door was an emergency box on the wall, a fire hose and axe inside. I bent down, easing my hand inside the room to pick up a piece of broken chair. I reasoned that if I could break the glass and get to the hose, the force might be able to keep whatever it was back so that we could attack.

"You can't help me," a voice said lowly, hissing out its words slowly. Another crash followed, this time pieces of a table being thrown across the room. "You think I want your help? No, I don't want your help. But you do have something I want."

I took the moment of silence and slid in the room, glancing to my right. I nearly gasped at what I saw. It looked like a human size white mouse, but the truly terrifying thing was the top portion of its body was human. And not just any human. It was Daiki. I swallowed down the scream that rose in my throat and smashed the glass on the fire hose, pulling it out as fast as I could. Mamo-chan ran over beside me, taking it from my hands. "Full blast," he said, pointing it towards Daiki.

I turned the wheel as fast as I could and the water flew out in waves. The sound of high squeal filled the room, sometimes sounding like a dying animal and sometimes like a dying human. I covered my ears, backing into the wall behind me. After a few long seconds Mamo-chan motioned for me to turn the water off. When the flow stopped, I gasped. "Where is he?"

Mamo-chan advanced through the room slowly, his hand behind him to keep me from following. He searched around thoroughly and then looked out the window. When he looked back at me, confusion sat firmly on his features. "The only way for him to have left the room is through a window, but I don't see him outside anywhere."

My heart pounded in my ribs painfully, each second threatening to bring about another attack out of the shadows. I looked around, taking in the damage done to the once orderly lab. Tables were thrown over, pieces of chairs, wood, metal, glass from broken beakers, spilled chemicals lay everywhere my eyes moved to. Mamo-chan walked back through the rubble, picking up a round shaped object with buttons along the side. He turned it over, searching for a scripture, but found none.

"Is that the time machine, you think?" I asked, easing my way through the room and to Mamo-chan.

He shook his head, looking around again. "I don't know. The only one who would know is Heioko. Come on, let's go pay him a visit and contact the others, telling them what we found."

I nodded, both of us going back to the restroom where I had locked Shingo and Chibi-Usa in. The door was still locked when we tried it, an after a few minutes of knocking on it and calling for Shingo, he opened it carefully. "Mama?"

"Yes, it's me. We're leaving. Where's Chibi-Usa?" I followed him inside where he had sat my youngest under the bathroom sink, happily playing with a roll of toilet paper. The sight was sad for me, to think that Shingo was trying to save her incase it wasn't me at the door. I bent down and swept Shingo into a hug, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. For the first time in a year Shingo tightly wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me back.

I sat in the front seat of our car while Mamo-chan called Haruka on his cell phone and explained what we found. When he finally hung up and looked over at me, his eyes were full of concern. "They said they have found some things that maybe part of the ripple that went through here and want us to meet back up at the arcade."

"The arcade, why?" I asked, puzzled. The last thing we needed to do was talk out in open like that. Mamo-chan didn't seem worried about it though and we set off.

In the back of the arcade we found Minako sitting at the Sailor V game, but not playing it. When we approached her, she looked around slyly and finally satisfied with what she saw, began hitting the controls buttons on the game in a certain order. When she finished a beep sounded, the little Sailor V icon on the screen turning towards us. Minako put her palm on the screen and the screen scanned it.

A few seconds later the planet sign of Venus came up on the screen and the little icon began talking. "Welcome Sailor Venus, you may pass." Mamo-chan looked around again, and sure we weren't being noticed, we passed through a door that appeared in the floor.

As the door faded above us, I turned looked down a staircase and into a room below. Slowly I descended, looking around. Haruka was perched next to Luna at the keyboard of the Moon's main computers. The black cat next to her was reading off the screen.

To my amazement, Luna could type. Not only that, but quite fast. I blinked, feeling the need to laugh. My cat could type faster than I could! Somehow it never bothered me that she could talk, but type? That was a different story all together.

My eyes wondered over the room, taking in the three computers lining one wall. But what really caught my attention was everything else. The large room easily resembled a studio apartment - sections for a living room, kitchen and bedroom full of furniture. "When did you do all of this?" The last time I had stepped foot in this room it had nothing more than a few cots and the computers.

"Right after Beryl attacked the first time," Mako-chan explained, looking around. "We had discussed the possibility of the Sailor Senshi being discovered, as well as any other number of emergencies and that the need for a place to hide would become necessary. After careful planning, we decided this was the only completely safe place and we began stocking it with items we would need." She looked at Chibi-Usa, one finger thoughtfully on her chin. "We didn't bring any baby items though, that must have got lost in the planning."

I sighed, putting Chibi-Usa down and handing her a piece of paper. She sat at my feet, ripping the paper up and every now and then looking up to make sure I was paying attention. Ami got up from the middle computer and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Okay, from what I can tell the ripple has done three different things that we know about. One, turned back the clock, so to speak. Just like Mamoru-san's apartment is as if Usagi-chan was never there - there is other places around the city that mirrors that effect. Tokyo Towers, for one, is standing again."

"Do we know what time in the past it's gone back to?" Michiru asked.

"No, because it didn't effect anything specific. Tokyo Towers is still standing, but the building next to it that was torn down when it blew up is still gone. There seems to be no pattern for which things were affected. The second thing I know for sure," she went on, once more opening her computer. "Is that some stuff have changed space. For instance," she laid down a coin on the table in front of us. The penny had a dime stuck inside of it. Mamo-chan picked it up, examining it. "I found many things like this; rocks with tree limbs stuck in them, drink cans with the plastic ring going through them and the like*."

"Could a human and animal mix like this?" I blurted out, the vision of Daiki still clear in my mind.

Ami's head jerked up, her mouth slightly open as if she was trying to find her voice and couldn't. Finally she managed a whisper. "You saw something like that?"

"At the laboratory," Mamo-chan thankfully explained for me. I didn't know if I could stomach explaining what we had seen. "Daiki... well, he looked like he had been crossed with one of our lab mice."

Ami flinched, as well as Michiru, Minako and Hotaru. I tried to keep my thoughts blank, remembering made my stomach queasy. Ami swallowed, nervously looking at her computer. "If that happened, then there could be more like him." The possibility didn't sit well with any of us.

"What's the third thing that you found out?" I whispered, hoping to change the subject - although we couldn't avoid it forever.

"Oh," Ami replied, rubbing her hands on her arms briskly. "It seems that while some things were affected one way or the other, and some not at all - some were changed completely, as if part of another reality leaked into this one."

"A part of another reality? How is that possible?" Rei asked, looking up from her clasped hands for the first time since we had began talking. She looked as deeply disturbed about all of this as the rest of us, only she had yet to show it until now. "Another reality, as in another universe?"

"No," Pluto said, stepping out of a Time Gate and watching it disappear again before speaking. "Not another universe, just another time line that works parallel to this one. Certain decisions you make in your life course the trail you take to get from one point to another." I stared blankly at the Senshi of Pluto, never did she sound as much like Ami did at that moment.

"I don't understand."

"Compare your fate to, say, a stream. It runs one course from point A to point B. But what if someone dropped a large rock in it? It would create two streams. Either those streams will continue on opposite courses or meet up again at point B. At any point they could separate again. Our life flows through time in much the same manner. The alternate reality that Ami speaks of would come from a point in which the streams - or our time line - broke apart by a decision," Pluto finished, holding her hands out in a hopeful way. I nodded my head, understanding.

Only that understanding also brought fear. What if some decision in my life had changed, which would perhaps explain why my belongings weren't at Mamo-chan's... and how would it change what I know to be true? I shook my head, not wanting to think to hard on the possibilities and concentrate more on the solution. "So what do we do to reverse this?"

Pluto shook her head, but Ami perked up. "We could find the exact second in time it happened and reverse it," before Ami finished the sentence, Pluto shook her head no. "Or we could try and recreate it, which doesn't guarantee that it will help and not make things worse."

"We can't travel back in time and change things, we run too big a chance of messing up the entire Time Currents and changing too many things," Pluto warned, shaking her head. "It's out of the question. And if we change the events so that they don't happen, what would cause us to go back in the past to change them to begin with?**"

"We have this," Mamo-chan said, pulling out the disk devise we had found at the lab. "I suspect it is a time machine that one of the scientists I work with was trying to create. But so far I have yet to prove or disprove that. I'd need to find him and talk to him."

Chibi-Usa lost interest in her paper, standing up and reaching for me to put her on my lap. I readjusted her, trying to smooth down her hair. "Bite, Mama," she complained, rubbing her eyes.

"Me, too, Mama," Shingo added. "I'm hungry"

I sighed, looking at my watch. Mamo-chan, already knowing what I was going to do, went over to the kitchen area and began hunting for food. Unfortunately, the choices were limited. "I'm going to make a run to the store. While I'm out I'll drop by Heioko's and see what he can tell me about this."

I placed Chibi-Usa in Shingo's lap and stretched as I stood. "I'm going with you. Neither Shingo, Chibi-Usa or I have anything to wear and I definitely need diapers for Chibi-Usa." Mamo-chan didn't look too thrilled at the idea, but didn't stop me from joining him at the stairs.

Minako promised they would look after the children, but as soon as Chibi-Usa saw I was leaving, she began crying. I tried to go, but leaving Chibi-Usa upset wasn't one of my strong points. Just before I reached the top of the stairs, I ran back down and scooped her up, sighing. "We'll be back." Mamo-chan shook his head at me as I joined him.

We cautiously left the arcade and got in the car. The city seemed peaceful enough. Some people who didn't realize what had happened were heading to work. We pulled up in front of the twenty-four hour mart and, preparing ourselves for anything we might see, went in. Not too much was amiss, however. I placed Chibi-Usa in the shopping cart and we started down the aisle.

The so far uneventful trip, however, was soon to take a plunge downwards. Mamo-chan left me to get a loaf of bread as I continued to pick out baby food and other things Chibi-Usa would need. I paid no attention to the woman coming up the aisle, only when she stopped and started at Chibi-Usa did I take notice. Her eyes were huge as she stared at my child.

As casually as I could I walked back over to the cart and started away, but the lady stepped in my path. I smiled, my shaking hands revealing how nervous this woman made me. It wasn't that she was intimidating as she was; long strawberry blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes with long eyelashes and a child-like heart shaped face. But with everything changed from the time ripple, I wasn't sure if this innocent looking woman was so innocent at all. We stared at each other in almost a challenging way. "Excuse me," I said politely, again trying to pass her.

She shook her head no, looking not at me, but at Chibi-Usa. My palms began to sweat I was gripping the shopping cart so hard. I began backing up, but she put her small hands on the cart. "That's-that's my baby," she said slowly, emotions clouding her voice.

I looked at her like she had just declared herself a goat. "Nani?" I asked, smiling at her to amuse her idiotic state.

She moved to the side of the cart, reaching for Chibi-Usa. I picked her up quickly, stepping back. She reached her arms out, looking angry at my denial of her claim. "That is my baby," she repeated slowly, taking a step forward. For every step she took, I took two back. "This morning, someone took her. You took her," she accused, coming at me again.

I didn't wait to see what else she would say, I turned and ran. I could hear her shoes slapping the concrete floor behind me, but I didn't look back. I nearly slapped into Mamo-chan when I found him.

"Usako?!"

I ducked behind him, holding Chibi-Usa tight against my side. "A woman... says Chibi-Usa is hers..." I gasped for breath, shaking so bad I was scared I might drop the baby.

He started to question me when the woman came barreling down the aisle, barely stopping herself from running into my husband. "That woman has my baby!" she stated, hands on her hips. "Give her back!"

"Excuse me?" Mamo-chan asked, looking completely dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, but Chibi-Usa is our child. Believe me; I was there when she was born."

The petite woman put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at Mamo-chan. "Her name is Miako and she is mine. You kidnapped her this morning from my home."

Mamo-chan's eyes grew huge and Chibi-Usa began crying. "Kidnapped?" he repeated unbelievably. "You're crazy!" At that moment one of the cashiers came running down the aisle, two policemen behind him. "Shimatta."

"Mamo-chan," I whispered, backing up. Any escape I might have had was blocked by the woman who started this mess. I looked from her to the policemen that were five feet from us.

The shorter of the two officers stepped forward. The thick glasses on his face made his eyes seem over large and sunken in on his otherwise thin face. He pulled out a notepad, licking his finger to turn a page and then flashed his eyes up at us. I had the distinct feeling of knowing how fish viewed us through their tank. "What seems to be the problem?"

"That woman has my baby," the lady to my right stated, stepping towards me and reaching for Chibi-Usa. I moved away from her and closer to Mamo-chan.

"She's mistaken," my husband began reasonably. "Chibi-Usa is mine and my wife's child."

"Do you have a birth certificate to prove so?" the policeman asked, writing something down.

"Of course," Mamo-chan replied, but stopped when he noticed the blood drain from my face. All of my belongings were gone, that most likely included Chibi-Usa's birth papers, pictures, shot records and the like. "Not with us, though," Mamo-chan continued, trying to sound casual. "It's not something we just carry with us."

"Right," the second policeman said, looking unconvinced. He seemed to be more suspicious of anything said. I imagined he would have to check to see if I were telling the truth if I told him the sky was blue. He was slightly heavier than the first policeman though taller and acted like he had something else he would rather be doing. He turned his hazel eyes towards the woman who claimed to be the mother of my child. "What's your name?"

"Youe Arika and my daughter's name is Youe Miako," she stated, glaring at me. Determinedly I kept my mouth shut even though the urge to slap her smug face coursed through my body.

"And you?" he then asked us.

Mamo-chan cleared his throat, his hand reaching for mine. "Doctor Chiba Mamoru and Usagi. Our daughter's name," he said, pounding his words into the air at Arika. "Is Chiba Usagi Tomoko, named for her mother. We call her Chibi-Usa."

"Well, yes, Doctor Chiba," the policeman said, sarcastically I thought. "Until one of you can show me proof that this child is yours, we're going to have to take her downtown."

"What?!" Mamo-chan bellowed.

"No!" I yelled, backing into a shelf and knocking a dozen or so cans down. "You can't take my baby!"

The two policemen looked at each other and stepped towards me. I shook my head, looking for an escape. "Chiba-san, don't make this harder on everyone. If indeed the child is yours, bring the papers to the precinct and you can be on your way. No harm done."

"No harm done?!" I screamed.

"Usako," Mamo-chan said sternly. "Just give him Chibi-Usa. You're scaring her. There's nothing we can do but exactly what he said."

"But Mamo-chan!"

The policeman started to step forward and try to take Chibi-Usa, but Mamo-chan put his hand up. "Usako, listen to me. We are her parents. We'll go home, get her birth certificate and get her back. Don't make things worse by fighting them."

Reluctantly we followed the policemen out to the car where I put Chibi-Usa in the car seat and buckled her in. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll come and get you in a few minutes." I kissed her forehead and backed away. When Chibi-Usa realized neither Mamo-chan or I was going with her, she began crying. Even after the first policeman shut the door, her wails found my ears and broke my heart.

As they rounded the corner, I turned to Arika and raised my fist back. "Kisima***!" I screamed, preparing to release all my heartache into my punch. The thought of her with a black eye and busted nose made my pain slightly less.

Mamo-chan caught my hands and hugged me to him even though I fought him.

No matter how much I tired, though, he proved just how much stronger physically he was than me. "No Usako," he soothed, nearly crushing me against him. "She's not worth it. Let's go call the girls and get our daughter back." Finally I stopped fighting and broke down in tears, Mamo-chan almost having to carry me to our car. I couldn't get the image of Chibi-Usa screaming out of my mind's eye. Over and over again I heard her pitiful voice in my head.

* * *

"The only way to prove that Chibi-Usa is yours is by blood tests without any of the other papers." Ami broke the news to us the way a doctor would tell his patient about a fatal illness. "Do either of you still have the results from the test ran before she was born?"

Mamo-chan pulled out his wallet, fumbling through the sections. Finally he produced a piece of paper. "But this doesn't prove who Chibi-Usa is, only that Usako and I have had a paternity test ran. The only other thing we have is some pictures I have in my wallet, everything else is gone."

Ami stood up, going for her cell phone. "Take that down to the station, I'll call my mom and get her to bring a copy of the birth certificate from the hospital and meet you there. Plus, she is Chibi-Usa's doctor - she can testify to her identity."

Mamo-chan and I left, arriving at the police station shortly after. I wanted to run inside and get Chibi-Usa back, but refrained myself. After being redirected ten times - and passing some rather odd things in the process - we found the child services personnel. "Excuse me, I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is my wife, Usagi."

"Oh yes," the lady replied, effectively cutting Mamo-chan off in mid-sentence. "Youe-san was already here and presented the proper papers and took the child home. You two need to have a seat while I call-"

"But it's not her child!" Mamo-chan demanded. I couldn't focus my eyes and my knees began to feel weak. Mamo-chan put his arms around me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Usako, listen to me, we-" His cell phone began ringing and he yanked it off his belt loop, looking aggravated. "Chiba."

I sat down in a chair while Mamo-chan listened to the person on the phone. His face became pale as he hung up. "That was Ami, there are no records of Chibi-Usa's birth at the hospital."

I began crying, tears falling from my eyes in endless floods. "What are we going to do, Mamo-chan? My baby... our daughter is gone..." As I continued to cry, I failed to notice the hard look of determination that came to my husband's face.

He bent down, to comfort me I thought, and began whispering in my ear again. "I'm going to help you up. Walk towards the door, I'll be right behind you. If someone tries to stop you, run. Understand?" I nodded and he kissed my lips gently. "I love you, Usako. It's going to be okay." His eyes flashed hard blue. "I told you I would protect my family, no matter what."

He stood up and took my hands, helping me up. After I got to my feet, I started towards the door, not looking back. "Hey!" the woman behind the desk yelled, standing up. "Where are you going? You can't leave!"

I began running, dodging people and carts as I went. When I got outside I turned back, Mamo-chan ran past me. "Get in the car!"

I didn't even stop to open the door, I just slid in the open window and Mamo-chan took off, nearly hitting another car when he did.

As we sped through traffic and down another street towards the highway, I found myself staring around like someone would suddenly pop up on the side of the car and put a gun in my face. I was so scared I couldn't stop my heart from beating twice as fast as normal. "Where are we going?"

Mamo-chan didn't take his eyes off the road. He reminded me of Haruka when she was racing. Finally he pulled into a gas station next to a phone booth and parked the car. "I'm going to find where that woman lives and get Chibi-Usa back." Without waiting for me to answer, he got out of the car and went over to the phone book.

I tried to act casual, but my heart was racing so fast and pounding so hard I just knew everyone in the parking lot could hear it. Had we just ran from the police? And when we took Chibi-Usa back, we would be considered kidnappers. I prayed Ami or Setsuna found a way to reverse the time ripple soon. Mamo-chan jumped back in the car, a piece of paper in his hand. "I have an address."

 **-End Chapter 4.**

*- If you watch "X-Files" you may know exactly what I'm talking about here.

** - It's just a big ball of timey whimey, wibbley wobbly …. Stuff :-P (if you get this, you might be my new best friend ;)

***- Kisima translates literally to "you" but it's meant as a really bad insult.

Taimumashin, for all who wants to know, means "Time Machine" which goes with the idea in this chapter :)

So will Mamoru and Usagi get Chibi-Usa back? What other strange things await the Senshi in this parallel universe? Will I ever stop doing the cliff hanger endings? Who knows!

Disclaimer: ::Insert disclaimer than no one reads here:: ;)

Ah, I'm feeling a little silly tonight, I better cut the author's notes here.

God Bless!  
Beth


	5. Nonexsistance

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

***I accidently posted chapter 4 instead of 3 yesterday, so please make sure you have read chapter 3 and 4 before this one. Sorry!***

 **Chapter Five - Nonexistence**

When we pulled back out of the parking lot Mamo-chan didn't speed. I watched every car, hoping none was a policeman. At every red light I tried to keep my eyes down for fear of being recognized. We left downtown Tokyo and entered the Juyban district and into a nice neighborhood. Mamo-chan stopped in front of a two story house that looked similar to every other one on the street. He studied the house and then looked at me. "We are going to hit the doorbell and when someone opens, let me do the talking. If we have to, you run past them and run upstairs to look for Chibi-Usa, I will look downstairs - okay?"

I nodded, pushing my palms against my jeans and took a deep breath. This is my child, I kept telling myself. It's just that I have no physical proof. We stepped out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. I stood to the left side of the door while Mamo-chan pressed the ringer. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer the door, but finally we could hear footsteps within.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. He was tall, nearly as tall as Mamo-chan, and had dark hair and eyes. He wore a robe over a pair of pajama pants and wore reading glasses. I noticed he had a wedding band on, and wondered if this was Arika's husband.

Mamo-chan cleared his throat and glanced at me. "Yes, we are looking for Youe Arika."

The man's eyes brightened when they turned to me, curiosity flashing across his face. "Yes, my wife. She's upstairs putting the baby down for a nap-"

"Thank you," Mamo-chan told him and before my very eyes my otherwise calm and collected husband pulled his fist back, punched the man in the face and knocked him out. I just stared as his body slid down the door and sprawled on the floor of the foyer. I chanced a looked at Mamo-chan. It was then that I finally noticed how angry he really was, where I had been too upset until now to notice. The tips of his ears were red and his fists stayed clinched as he entered the house, motioning for me to follow. I swallowed and walked in.

We quickly and quietly went up the carpeted staircase. There were pictures all along the walls of a young girl who looked exactly like Chibi-Usa from birth to current. It actually took me a moment to notice, however, that it wasn't only the child in the picture who looked the same. It was the same pictures that once hung in our apartment! There was no mistaken, every picture that once hung on my walls were now here. The pictures that were once of her and Shingo together were different though. Another little boy slightly younger now sat beside her. I clasped Mamo-chan's hand as we stepped onto the second floor landing.

The first door we looked in seemed to be a guest bedroom. There was nothing but a bed, nightstand and dresser and no evidence that anyone lived in it. We started in the second one when a noise caught my attention and I looked over in time to see Youe Arika walk out of a bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. When she saw us, her eyes turned hard as stone. "How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded.

I said nothing but returned her hard stare. Mamo-chan moved in front of me, folding his arms across his chest. "You know why we are here, we want out child. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way; your choice."

"She's not yours!" Arika screamed, backing up against the door.

"Listen," I said in a reasonable tone, hoping to catch her off guard and make her listen. "I know that you think we are taking your baby, but believe me - she is ours. Something happened this morning, a time ripple and it's messed a lot of things up. You may have a baby, I don't know. But Chibi-Usa is ours."

Arika looked from me to Mamo-chan unbelievably. "Are you two on drugs or something?! You expect me to believe that story and hand over my child?"

I blinked. She was right, of course. I wouldn't have done it either. I walked past Mamo-chan to the woman, staring at her the entire time. "You're right, you know. I wouldn't believe a story like that, no matter how true it is. So I guess we'll do this the hard way. I'm really very sorry." And with out so much as a warning, I picked up a vase off the table in the hall and smashed it over her head. As she fell to the floor, I felt guilt grip my heart. "I'm sorry," I mumbled again as she moaned and turned to her side. "But I want my daughter."

I walked into the nursery, but I wasn't ready for the shock that greeted me. On the other side of that door was Chibi-Usa's nursery, exactly as it was the last time I walked in it. The bunny wallpaper on the wall, the white crib - all the way down to the Precious Moments blanket on the rocker by the window. I grabbed a diaper bag and began opening drawers and throwing in clothes, sleepers, toys, binkies and diapers. Mamo-chan came in, picking Chibi-Usa up out of her crib as well as some blankets.

We ran out of the house and down the steps. I stopped just outside the front door, looking back at the house Chibi-Usa may have grown up in and felt a shiver run down my spine.

* * *

"You did what?!" Haruka shrieked, rather high pitched if you ask me, when we came back in and explained what had happened.

I sat calmly in a chair, both my children piled up on my lap. Mamo-chan stood beside me, looking amused at the Senshi of Uranus' reaction. "The time ripple has changed something so that we were not Chibi-Usa's parents, so we took her back," he repeated.

"That's not possible," Ami informed us, looking worriedly to me. "There are certain genes that make up a child's genetic character. For Chibi-Usa to still be as she is, she would have to have yours and Mamoru-san's genes. Otherwise, she wouldn't look exactly as she does."

I blinked, understanding but confused on what it meant. "But she is ours."

"Right," Ami said, which did confuse me although I had prided myself on understanding thus far. "But even in another reality, she wouldn't look identical to what she does now and be someone else's child. You said that there were pictures of her that were the same as the ones you had, right?" I nodded my head, looking to Mamo-chan. "That is not possible."

I shook my head, but Mamo-chan obviously understood what it was she was saying. He sat down, pressing his fingers together in thought. "So you are saying that Chibi-Usa was not born to the Youes. But the only other way for them to have had her is for..."

Ami nodded. "Adoption." I snapped my head around, looking at the Genius Senshi unbelievably. Her eyes were watching my every reaction as she spoke. "In the alternate reality that exists, you must have given her up for adoption."

"I wouldn't do that!" I argued, horrified anyone would even suggest it.

Ami shook her head calmly, raising her hands in a peace offering. "I'm just saying that is a decision you had in your life, and in the alternate reality that is a result of the time ripple, you may have chosen adoption. I know that sounds bad, but be grateful you didn't choose something harsher - like abortion. She could have disappeared altogether the moment this happened."

I flinched, hugging Chibi-Usa tighter to me than before. Shingo, looking like he understood enough of the conversation to be scared of what might have been, buried his face against my sleeve. I cleared my throat, trying to push the sour taste out of my mouth and thoughts from my mind. "Well, I have her back. And it don't matt-"

"Minna, look at this," Minako said as she ran down the stairs and into the room where the rest of us sat. She flicked the television on, turning on the news.

A picture of Mamo-chan and I flashed on the screen and I gasped. "Police officials tell us that this husband and wife kidnapped this little girl this morning from her home in Juyban." A picture of Chibi-Usa came on the screen as I watched, horrified. "Earlier today the Youes had their child back for about an hour before Chiba Mamoru and Usagi fled police and came to their home, knocking both out and taking the baby again. Police are combing the area, but no trace of the child or the kidnappers have been found. If you have seen Chiba Mamoru or his wife, Usagi - please notify police immediately."

The news man turned his page, and the narrator informed the audience that this was a news flash and as more information came to them, they would deliver it. I jumped up, turning the TV off and bruising myself with digging through the diaper bag. I tried to sound calm as I spoke: "They must have woken up, called the police and then the news stations. We left there only forty minutes ago..." Mamo-chan came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I stopped, wiping at the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"It's okay, Usako. We'll work through this. The main thing is we have Chibi-Usa back," he told me reassuringly, but I couldn't shake the cold chills that made the hair on my arms stand up and my nerves stay on edge.

I swallowed my tears and began digging through the diaper bag again. "We're wanted for kidnapping, Mamo-chan," I told him as if he didn't already know. "We are Sailor Senshi, we are supposed to protect people and now we are wanted by the police!"

"Usako, this is not our fault. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But since it is, we'll get through it," he tried to tell me, but I wasn't listening.

I felt sick, my stomach threatened to empty itself while my vision seemed to blur. I sat down quickly, holding my head in my hands. "Mamo-chan," I moaned, but couldn't continue. I ran to the bathroom, vomiting everything in my stomach. While I clutched the toilet, I felt Mamo-chan come up behind me and pull my hair away from my face. When finally I finished, I fell back against the wall and began crying. "What are we going to do?"

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling me over into his lap. He held me close to him as he would Chibi-Usa, rocking me back and forth and kissing my face. "Believe me, Usako. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or the children. You trust me, don't you?"

I nodded my head, clutching his shirt in my hands tightly and trying to calm down. I hadn't been this scared when I battled Metallia for Shingo - I hadn't been this scared of what lay ahead since the day I found my parent's bodies. A shiver ran threw me and Mamo-chan hugged me even tighter. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he ran his fingers down my face. "You're not alone this time, Usako," he whispered in my ear lovingly, his voice full of emotion. "Together we will get through this, ne?"

The nerves that was afire with anxiousness earlier, finally calmed under his gentle touch. My jaw began aching from being clenched so hard for so long, and my body was tired from crying and worrying. Mamo-chan helped me up, walking beside me into the main room of our hide away. He put me to bed like one would a child, giving me strict instructions to stay put and get some rest - and not to worry. Shingo crawled next to my back and got under the covers. Just before I fell into an exhausted sleep, I felt Mamo-chan lay Chibi-Usa down next to me and I hugged her close.

* * *

"Usagi-san. Usagi-san, wake up."

From the furthest corner of my mind I heard someone calling me, urging me to wake up. I felt drugged, like I was pulling my body through thick, muddy water. After long moments of battle, I finally forced my eyes open against the harsh light. Along with my wakefulness, however, came the memories of everything that had transpired in the last twelve hours. "Where's Chibi-Usa?!" I asked immediately upon realizing she wasn't beside me.

The petite Senshi sitting on the side of my bed jumped at my outburst, her black silky hair flying out from her face. "She's fine, Usagi-san," Hotaru finally replied calmly. "She woke up and I made her and Shingo some food. But she wants her Mama, so I thought I needed to wake you up."

I nodded, sitting up slowly and stretching. One quick sweep around the room told me that everyone else besides me, Hotaru and the children were gone. Confused, I got up off the bed - but the room seemed to spin unmercifully until I sat back down. "You okay?" Hotaru asked worriedly, holding her hand on my arm.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I think I just got up too quickly, that's all," I mumbled, standing again. This time I had no problems with my vision and I went to where Chibi-Usa and Shingo were sitting. Chibi-Usa was in a highchair that looked very similar to the one Motoki kept for babies at the Fruit Pallor, happily playing in a bowl of dry cereal. Shingo looked up from his crackers and smiled at me, a flash of relief crossing his face.

Hotaru took a wet wipe and started washing Chibi-Usa's hands and face. "Mamoru-san, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama went back to your apartment for some clothes and other things he said he needed. Don't worry about police or anything, Haruka-papa said she knew how to handle them," she giggled, shaking her head much in the same manner that Michiru did when Haruka did or said something outrageous. "Everyone else is out getting food. Motoki-san saw Minako-chan come in earlier, so we told him about this room and promised to explain everything later. That's where the cereal, crackers and highchair came from."

I nodded my head, going over and scooping Luna up in my arms. She looked so pitiful, opening her mouth but no sound coming out. I wanted to cry for her. "Has Setsuna-san or Ami-chan found out anything else about the time ripple?" I asked, rubbing Luna's head and back lovingly. She purred, but still looked sad as I sat her back down.

"Not yet, but Setsuna-mama is working on it," she explained, looking up at me.

Chibi-Usa looked at me too, her face brightening and her arms automatically going up for me to pick her up. I scooped her up out of the highchair, covering her sticky face with kisses. "Give Mama a kiss."

She smacked her lips together like a fish and then giggled. She squealed, kissing me again and patting my face. I sighed, thinking about how right Mamo-chan was. At least we had gotten Chibi-Usa back, the rest we could deal with. She began kicking her feet, telling me she wanted down. When I placed her on the ground she walked over to where Shingo was sitting and plopped down beside him, her diaper making crunching noises as she scooted closer to him and eyed his crackers. He handed her one and she blew him a kiss.

"Chibi-Usa is such a good baby," Hotaru remarked, sitting down on the sofa and folding her legs beneath her. "You can tell she is well loved."

"And spoiled," I added when she held her hand out to Shingo again, and again he produced a cracker for her. "We're all guilty of that." Hotaru laughed her agreement and turned the television on. The kids seemed content enough watching cartoons, so I began searching through the closet for a towel. "I'm going to take a shower, Hotaru-chan. If you need anything, just yell." She nodded and I went in the bathroom and shut the door. I wondered how Motoki would like knowing that we had been using his water and electricity as I turned the shower on. I made a note to myself to give him some money for it. I was preparing to get out when I felt a cold rush of air come in the bathroom and heard the door shutting. "Hotaru-chan? Is that you? Are the kids alright?" I yelled over the sound of the running water.

When I received no answer, I poked my head out of the curtain and came face to face with Mamo-chan. I gasped, nearly falling back except I caught onto the shower curtain, which while it broke my fall - also came down. Mamo-chan and I both looked down at the curtain that lay at my feet and began laughing.

"Gomen, Usako. I was going to surprise you - I didn't mean for all of that to happen as a result," he said, blushing. I shook my head at him and turned the water off. He handed me a towel and sat on the sink while watching me dress. "Michiru brought you some of her clothes to wear until you get some," he told me, pointing to a satchel on the floor.

I rummaged through it, finding a cute sleeveless summer dress and sandals. I put it on, surprised that it fit perfectly when I had thought since I gave birth that I would weigh more. Mamo-chan's eyes brightened with approval while I was just happy to be in women's clothing again. Almost anything was better than the way too big clothes of Mamo-chan's. "Since no one has a little boy running around, the girl's stopped at the department store and picked up a couple pair of shorts and shirts for Shingo."

"But Mamo-chan," I asked, putting the brush down and turning to him. "Aren't we going to reverse this time ripple soon and get our own belongings back? Doesn't Ami or Setsuna know anything about it yet?"

"Well, I do have some good news - but I also have bad news. What do you want first?" he asked, looking so serious I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Good news, I need some," I mumbled the last part under my breath and began brushing my hair out again.

"Okay, the good news is that Ami says that the machine wasn't activated long enough for the time ripple to be permanent. It's only a matter of time before it reverses everything itself."

I blinked, wondering how he could say that so calmly. I, for one, was ecstatic. Everything would be back to normal and we wouldn't even have to do anything to make it happen! Then I remembered, he also had bad news. I flinched, preparing myself. "And the bad?" I whispered.

"The bad news is that while we were out today, I ran across Daiki again." The way he said that made me feel like he was leaving something out. Unfortunately, I was right. "Well, we didn't just run across him. We had to fight him."

"What?!" I yelped. I had prepared myself for a lot of things, but that most definitely wasn't one of them. "Attack a human? But Mamo-chan, we don't do that. Even if Daiki is the scum of the Earth, he's still human." As I thought about his warped body; half lab mouse and half human, I shivered. "Well, almost."

Mamo-chan opened and closed his eyes in a way that made me stop talking. His piercing blue eyes caught my gaze and held it as he spoke. "No, he's not, Usako. The explosion not only made him cross space with one of the lab mice, he... The only way I can explain it is that maybe when the explosion occurred the chemicals mixing did it. But he is most definitely not human anymore."

"But if the time ripple will reverse itself, wouldn't it reverse what has been done to him?" I felt my knees growing weak. This man had been scary to me before this, and now he was a monster in more ways than one. I felt goose bumps popping up all over my body, making the hairs on my arms stand tall. I could still remember his lust filled eyes watching me, always taunting me that he would have me. I hoped that in his current form he didn't still have those yearnings.

"I don't know, and neither does Ami. He's strong, very strong. Uranus, Neptune and I fought him until we couldn't fight anymore. Then suddenly he seemed to have lost interest in us and left. He has to be stopped. But," he stood up, shaking his head as if to rid it of the image. "Right now Motoki is outside, waiting on us. He saw Minako coming in earlier and I promised we would explain everything." I nodded and followed him out, my thoughts now focusing on something else that threatened our lives. Would it ever end?

* * *

I couldn't begin to describe the look on Motoki's face as we gave him the grand tour of the one room command center housed under his family's business. He stayed relativity quiet the entire time, only every time I caught his gaze he seemed confused, to me. It wasn't until Mamo-chan picked Chibi-Usa up out of her crib that I was sure he was completely dumbfounded about more than just the room under the arcade.

Minako threaded her arm through his and grinned. "Well, say something honey," she urged, looking up at him anxiously.

I watched bewilderment and disbelief cloud his eyes as he sat down, gripping the sides of the seat so hard his knuckles turned white. "Umm," he mumbled, his eyes staying on me the longest, then switching from me to Mamo-chan and then Chibi-Usa and Shingo.

"Go ahead," Mamo-chan told him, casting a nervous look to me. "Ask anything you want."

Motoki swallowed hard and focused on Mamo-chan. "Whose baby is that?"

I was speechless. Every drop of blood I had in my body seemed to flow to my feet, leaving me shivering. The blank look in his eyes was one thing, but he had known Chibi-Usa since she was born. This was going way past being shocked to know we were Sailor Senshi. Mamo-chan handed Chibi-Usa to me and leaned towards Motoki, locking gazes with his best friend. "Motoki, what are you talking about? You know Chibi-Usa. She's mine and Usako's daughter."

Motoki looked like he was trying to put a puzzle together that was missing half its pieces. He glanced again at me and shook his head. "Daughter? Sailor Senshi? Usako? What kind of trick are you all playing on me?"

I felt my heart began pounding in my chest - the blood pounded through my veins so hard I felt it in my temples. I couldn't find my voice to speak and luckily I didn't have to. Despite the shocked look on everyone's faces, Mamo-chan managed to appear calm. "You have never heard of the Sailor Senshi?" he asked incredibly.

Motoki shook his head, sitting back and studying us. He looked to be taking in our reactions, deciding if we were telling the truth or not. Convinced we were, his face changed from confused to intrigue.

"What do these Sailor Senshi do?"

I felt my stomach tighten as I wondered how much had changed, how many more surprises were waiting for us. I barely listened as Mamo-chan recalled everything from how Chibi-Usa was born to our wedding at which Motoki was best man. He seemed quite surprised at most of our information. When he began to explain the Sailor Senshi and how long they had been around, again Motoki seemed to be as fascinated as a small child being told a fairy tale.

"So you're telling me," Motoki said slowly, looking around at all of us. "That you are all these Sailor Senshi, and that you've been saving Earth from youmas and evil forces for over two years? But that's not possible; the news would have said something. Someone would have seen something..." His eyes focused on Chibi-Usa again, his intense gaze frightening me. Why did he keep staring at her?

Mamo-chan sighed, looking frustrated. "But it's true. Look, something happened this morning that has messed up time-" Surprises had been in abundance today, so perhaps I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was by what happened next. Never the less, before me Sailor Pluto stepped out of her black swirl of mist I had grown accustomed to. I wasn't accustomed, however, to her taking her Time Staff and knocking Motoki out. He moaned lightly as he folded to the floor.

I could have predicted Minako's reaction, though. "Why did you do that?!" she shrieked, getting on her knees beside her boyfriend and rolling him onto his back.

Pluto looked down at the blonde haired man and then innocently twirled her Time Staff back and forth in her palm. "Prince, you can't be speaking of time travel with anyone outside of us in this room. It is forbidden knowledge; we've already seen what it can do in the wrong hands."

Chibi-Usa and I peered into the floor at Motoki, who was still out cold. My daughter looked at me, at him, and then at Pluto. "Puu!" she demanded, her tiny finger pointed at the Solider of Time.

I shook my head, trying to hide my grin at Pluto's expression. "Chibi-Usa, look at me," I said. She obeyed immediately. "Say this: Plu-to," I said slowly, sounding it out. Beside me I heard Mamo-chan muffle a laugh. "Plu-to."

"Puu," Chibi-Usa mimicked, clapping her hands together. "Puu!"

Chibi-Usa, thinking she had finally said it right, began clapping and yelling: "Yay! Yay!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, nearly everyone in the room following suit. The only one who didn't find this very funny was Sailor Pluto. Instead, I saw a look of exasperation cross her features. Perhaps she already knew that even after Chibi-Usa could say it right, she probably wouldn't; this would be a life long nick name.

After the laughter died down, again our attention was brought to what had started this to begin with; Pluto knocking Motoki out cold. "Why did you do that, Pluto?" I asked, hoping to myself that he was alright. Pluto didn't look too worried about it, though. So I imagined she wouldn't have done it if he wouldn't be alright.

She studied her Orb just long enough to make me want to scream. I absolutely hated when she took her time about saying something. At first I thought she was just gathering her thoughts when she did that, now I was beginning to think she did it just to test my patience. Finally, she put her Staff aside. "I have spent the last couple of hours at the Time Gate, trying to follow the stream of time that led us to this point. From what I have seen, an alternate reality has not been blasted into our world, but rather we have been blasted into it. This world you see is not our world, altered. It only seems so because we are in the wrong Stream of Time."

"That explains why there is no record of Chibi-Usa being born, why Motoki and no one else has heard of the Sailor Senshi," Ami said quietly. "We don't exist in this world."

"I wouldn't say you don't exist, because you do. Just not as Senshi. In this world, Metallia and Beryl haven't attacked, so there was no need for your powers to awaken. I imagine that is also why the Usagi of this time gave the baby up for adoption. If you hadn't been brought together as Sailor Senshi, Usagi and Mamoru may never have meet. And therefore when Usagi became pregnant, without Mamoru by her side, adoption was what she chose." As I stared at Pluto incredibly, I thought about how tired she looked. Her eyes weren't as wide open as normal, and she yawned quite a bit.

"So how do we get back to our own world?" Hotaru asked, her voice betraying her normal business like manner. She sounded afraid that we wouldn't get home, a fear I had been harboring as well.

Mamo-chan looked at Ami. "You said the time ripple was reversing itself, right?"

Ami looked surprised for a moment and then opened her small computer. "I was making that calculation based on the fact that this ripple had just cut across our space. If we are indeed in another world, then the energy I was picking up couldn't have been from the ripple crossing over time again." Her small hands worked faster, a small line of sweat appearing on her upper lip. "Something is sweeping over the Earth, something I thought to be the ripple. If it's not... what is it?" she whispered this last part to herself, but the room was so quiet that we all heard her.

Pluto let go of her transformation and sat down at one of the computers. Ami joined her, and together the two began trying to trace the energy Ami had picked up on her computer. Makoto picked Motoki up and Minako followed them upstairs to take him to his sister's apartment.

I looked around; everyone seemed to have something to do, but I felt lost. I wanted to see outside, but the room felt more like a prison than an escape - no windows, the only door was up a long flight of stairs. I felt closed up, trapped by circumstances of my past that had once more thrown me in. At least this room stayed as it had in our world, I thought thankfully… at least this one thing was going our way. Nothing else sure seem to be.

"Usako?"

I blinked, glancing over at the concerned look on my soul-mate's face. He seemed to be asking me what was wrong, even without saying a word. "I just need some fresh air," I gave as an excuse and put Chibi-Usa down.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked immediately. I shook my head and walked up the stairs. "Are you sure?"

"Hai," I responded and pulled my locket out. "Moon Crystal Power, Make-UP!" The familiar energy began pulsing through my veins, filling me with power I wouldn't normally have. I blew a kiss at Mamo-chan and ascended the remaining steps quickly. As soon as I stepped out of the arcade and felt the evening sun on my face, I exhaled, some of the built up tension in my body leaving.

The city looked the same, only someone who paid close attention would notice the difference between this world and the one I knew. Tokyo Towers stood tall across the skyline, the damage from the explosion didn't litter the area anymore. The breeze was slightly cool, but it felt wonderful to me.

I walked along the park paths to the bench Mamo-chan and I always sat at. The water's crystal blue sparkle was the same as always, but it didn't hold the same fascination for me that it normally did. Suddenly I wished Mamo-chan had come with me.

I didn't have much time to dwell on this small regret, however. A bush behind me rustled and I turned quickly, searching the area. Even disguised as Sailor Moon, my nerves were on edge from being wanted by the police. The bush moved again and I stood up. "Who's there?" I called.

Out of the bush came a voice that haunted my nightmares and even now made my blood run cold and my hands shake. To the left a tail, long and white, swished in the air. "I told you I'd have you, Usa," a cold voice hissed through the air.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I demanded, though I didn't sound nearly as confident as I would have liked.

Two human hands with long claws on the tips parted the bushes back and I nearly screamed. Daiki was now even more rat than human and under the gaze of his two beady red eyes I felt my stomach turn and my heart thump even harder than before. "It was only a matter of time before you and I was," he licked his lips, stepping towards me, "... alone."

I stepped back, fear clutching my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. But you better stay away from me before I turn you to moon dust!"

"Hey, very funny Sailor Moon. But we don't have to pretend with each other, do we, Chiba Usagi?"

 **-End Chapter 5.**

I feel like this chapter is very short. I don't know why that is, but it's definitely feeling short. Regardless, here you go. I hope everyone is enjoying Book 2. And if you don't know that this is the second book in this series, you need to go check out Flee to Destiny. It explains the back story of all you are reading now. And while you don't have to read it, it would definitely make things come together better.

I appreciate everyone reading, I would really appreciate some reviews/thoughts on the story. Ideas? Questions? Comments? Did you catch something that didn't line up that I didn't catch? Since I'm revising, I've re-read these chapters over and over, so I'm starting to see what I want them to say instead of what they are supposed to say. If you see any craziness, point it out please! I want to fix it

The action continues to ramp up with the next chapter, so stick around for it!

God Bless,

Beth


	6. Changing Truths

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 6 – Changing Truths**

I tried to hide my shock, for all the good it was doing. A million questions ran through my mind at once. The most dominant was - how did he find out who I am? Followed by - does he know who everyone is? And of course, there was - what do I do now?

And honestly, if I had had time to think about it, this shouldn't have came as such a big shock. I mean, after all, the enemy seemed to always have a way to find things out with more ease than use. Why should now be any different?

So denial hadn't worked, what was my next step? Mamo-chan had told me that they had fought Daiki and how strong he was. But at the moment I didn't see where I had another choice. I glanced around at my surroundings, trying to determine my best course of action. I could stay here, near the water and trees and use them to my advantage for hiding. Or I could run for the field where I could get him out in the open, and hope that someone saw us and got the word out about the fight. Either way I would have to deal with the possibility of police.

While I was trying to figure out a plan, however, Daiki was approaching fast. The more I dodged him, the more determined he became. Where was Ami when I needed her? She would come up with a plan and I wouldn't be at a loss. And then it hit me, I shouldn't be so dependant on my guardians! I was Sailor Moon, it was high time I started to act like it.

With my mind made up, I turned towards Daiki suddenly. In his surprise, he stopped and I took the moment to jump up, putting all my strength into my kick. I managed to kick him in his left eye, but to my surprise, he didn't fall. In fact, if anything, I only made him madder. "Kisima!" he screamed, holding one claw up to his eye. Blood was seeping out from under his claw, dripping down his face and staining the white fur on his stomach crimson. "Argg!" he howled, jumping at me. I managed to dodge him and he tripped over a tree root and fell face down. With a small prayer, I jumped up in the air and brought the heels of my boots down on the back of his neck.

At the same moment I came down, he turned over and I was thrown off his back. I braced myself for the impact, but one never came. I shook my head, peeking out from under my closed lids to see what or who had caught me.

"Leave it to you to get in trouble the second you're out of our sight," Uranus said, shaking her head like she was scolding a child.

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "How'd you know where to find me?"

Daiki, really not looking concerned that he was out numbered, stood up again. Before my astonished eyes, he slapped his palm in the air and a ball of green energy came hurling through the air at Uranus and I. We dodged it, the tree we were standing in front of blasting into a million pieces. I felt a shard of wood stick in my side and I fell to one knee, biting my lip to keep from screaming. I pulled it out quickly, yelping as I did. The cut didn't look very bad, but I really didn't have time to examine it before another tree blew up.

"World Shaking!" Uranus screamed, hitting the ground with her fist. The blast of yellow power surged at Daiki, hitting him in the side. He was dazed for a moment, but didn't fall. "The Prince told me to follow you," Uranus said, running over to me. When she saw the opening into the fabric on my side she stopped. "What happened?"

"Piece of the tree," I spat, grinding my teeth together. "I'm okay, it's nothing." I held pressure on it with my arm, but the pain was nearly cutting me in two.

"Let me see," the Senshi of the Sky demanded, but I couldn't pull my arm away. I shook my head, glancing behind her. She turned just in time to push me to the ground and roll both of us away from another strike of green power.

By this time I was thinking the wound must be worse than I originally thought. When Uranus and I rolled to a stop, I nearly couldn't see, the pain burned through my entire body and my vision blurred. I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood to keep from screaming. I felt Uranus pick me up just before I passed out.

I awoke again just as we were descending the stairs into our hide away. "Mamoru-san!" Uranus yelled. I opened my eyes further, my side actually felt numb. My feet and hands were freezing though, so much that when Uranus laid me down on the bed if I had had the strength I would have pulled the cover over me. As it was, I was having trouble focusing my eyes.

"What happened?" Mamo-chan demanded, trying to see the wound. He attempted to pull my arm away and the pain brought my senses to an abrupt height. I screamed out, arching up off the bed and shaking my head. I saw Mamo-chan flinch and put his hands on my forehead. "Shhh, I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

"When I found her she was fighting Daiki, he blew up some trees and she said that one of the shards went in her side," Uranus explained while watching my reaction worriedly.

I saw Ami at the foot of the bed, her computer in hand and her visor over her eyes. "There's a deep puncture, it looks like it's near her lung, but thankfully didn't do any damage there. She is loosing a lot of blood." On the other side of the bed, Setsuna pushed past Haruka, a first aide kit in her hands.

Mamo-chan bent over me, looking into my eyes. I could see that my pain was hurting him just as much as it was me. "Usako, listen to me," he pleaded, a frightened look clouding his eyes. "I'm going to have to pull your arm away and it's going to hurt bad, okay?"

I felt my tears dripping down my neck before I even realized I was crying. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. Mamo-chan took hold of my arm and quickly ripped it away from my side. I felt fresh blood begin to pour from the wound so quickly I wanted to faint. Somehow I managed to hold on to consciousness and I felt Mamo-chan press a towel against my side.

"This is going to be impossible while she's transformed. Her suit is designed to protect her body and it sees us treating the wound as causing injury to her," Setsuna explained as she prepared a needle to sew up the opening.

I reached up and squeezed my broach to let the transformation go. As soon as I did, the pain increased - something I hadn't thought possible. Again I felt myself try to pass out but I struggled to stay awake, fearful that if I closed my eyes it might be forever.

"Stay with me, Usako," I heard Mamo-chan whisper as he came back from washing his hands. "I'm going to have to clean this and then sew it up, but I don't have anything to numb the pain." His voice was thick with emotion and when I glanced up at him. Determinedly I pushed my tears back. I could be strong, for him.

Fifteen stitches and a lot of pain later, Ami suggested I redo my transformation to help the healing go along faster. I did so, the suit applying enough pressure to the area that it didn't hurt as much.

Gently Mamo-chan picked me up while Minako and Rei changed the bed sheets. When my husband laid me back down, I closed my eyes in relief that it was finally over.

* * *

An odd feeling washed over my body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a chill ran down my spine, causing my entire body to shake. I turned slowly, searching the street around me. People rushed around me, oblivious it seemed, to the fact that I was standing still. Small snow flakes fell down from the white sky, never ending in all directions, they blew in circles before landing on the Earth.

I didn't remember it happening, but I just knew that I was alone. Among all the people who passed me, none took notice of the tears on my face or the pain in my heart. I stumbled through the streets, staring at every passing face to see if one could be Mamo-chan or one of my guardians. But it never was... just a blurring storm of snow and strangers and I was utterly alone.

I felt a raw pain in my side, burning like bee stings through my body until I doubled over in pain. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing left my throat. I tried to scream over and over until my throat became raw from the effort, and as I fell to the cold sidewalk someone finally stopped, bending down. "Please," I begged silently, lifting my tear filled eyes towards the helping hand. But it wasn't a friendly worried face that greeted me, it was Daiki. His lust obvious on his face, and his tongue slithering over his lips.

"Chiba Usagi," he hissed, grabbing my arms and forcing them to my sides. "You are mine. You belong to me and all that love you will die by my hand." I shook my head, trying to pull away but my body refused to obey my commands. I felt his claws yanking up my dress, groping all over my body as I tried, but failed, to escape.

"My Usa," he whispered. "Mine. You are mine. Usa... Usa..."

"...Usako..."

I blinked back my tears, shaking my head in denial of what he was going to do. I have to save myself. Please, someone help me... A gush of warmth traveled through me, and down my legs as a warm light bathed me in its glow.

"Usako!"

I threw my arms out in front of me, my fists aimed for anything in their path. They were caught easily and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them free. "NO!" I screamed. "Don't! Please, don't!"

"Usako, hey, it's me," I heard a familiar voice say. I managed to open my eyes, a harsh light making everything blur. But even has hazy as it all seemed, the feeling of being safe in Mamo-chan's arms washed over me and I collapsed against my husband's chest, tears pouring from my eyes. "Shhh," I heard him whisper. "It was only a dream, I'm here."

The reality of the dream still kept a firm hand on my body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my skin crawling from the memory of Daiki, his hands feeling over my body in places only my husband had ever touched me. I felt violated, dirty - no matter how many times I told myself it was a dream. Nothing but my fears being played out in my head. Nothing more...

I reached my hands up, tracing the familiar shape of Mamo-chan's face over and over, down his neck and chest. Seeing him wasn't enough, my mind needed more. It wasn't until he pulled me tight against him, crushing my lips with his own that I found the strength I needed to forget my mind's tricks. My tears subsided and my heart finally stopped pounding. A dull ache on my side reminded me of my earlier encounter. "Mamo-chan," I mumbled, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I'm here." He laid down, my body still cuddled up against his own. I fought sleep for hours it seemed until exhaustion set in, sending me into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't the sun that woke me the next morning, gently telling me that I had one long nightmare that was finally over. Instead it was the light of the small computer desk across the room, and the clicking of the keyboard. This wasn't a nightmare, it was real. I dreaded sitting up to face another day of this hell. I tried to move, but Mamo-chan's strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, his face pressed in my hair.

Ami, sensing my awareness, turned in her chair and smiled as brightly as her worn and tired face would allow. "Good morning Usagi-chan. Are you feeling better?" she asked, her eyebrow rising up worriedly. "I heard you moaning in your sleep and then Mamoru-san comforting you. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," she said, winking and turning back to her computer.

I could tell by her nervous actions something was bothering her. I unraveled myself from Mamo-chan's arms and stepped quietly past the sleeping Senshi on the floor to sit beside the Soldier of Wisdom. I glanced at the computer screen, but the figures made no sense to me. "Anything new?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

Ami pulled out the disk that Mamo-chan suspected to be the time devise that started the chain of events of yesterday. She sat it on the table in front of us. With the press of a button on it and a brilliant silver light began pulsating from the center of it. "This is the time devise that Heioko made." She placed a pencil in the light and then looked at me.

"Nothing's happening," I remarked. I expected it to disappear into thin air, but nothing happened.

"Exactly," Ami replied, turning the machine off. "I tested it over and over again, but there was no damage sustained, that I can see. From what I have gathered about this devise, it never worked. Heioko never discovered time travel, or even space disbursement."

I looked at the disk, but it looked like nothing more than a laser light. "But how can that be? Didn't this machine explode, sending us into this alternate reality? If this didn't cause it, what did?"

"Well, I've been studying that. But I think we need to have everyone awake to hear what I found..." She again took on the mask of worry that I saw when I woke up. I bit my thumb nail, staring at the small disk that I believed to be the source of our problems and perhaps the key to their undoing. Would anything be as it seemed?

It took a few minutes to wake everyone up. Minako and Makoto both looked like they were dead to the world even after we got them to sit up. Hotaru stretched her thin arms up, yawning at the same time while watching everyone with little interest. I sat down next to Mamo-chan on the couch, waiting for what news Ami had to deliver. Setsuna appeared as if summoned by a silent command and stood next to the couch solemnly.

Ami, looking more like a school teacher than the doctor she longed to be, pushed her glasses up into her hair and began pacing back and forth as she spoke. "I spent most of last night studying the devise Heioko made and I've come to the conclusion that he did not succeed in creating a time travel devise." She stopped, gathering her thoughts for a moment. "I took the information I had from what Mamoru-san said about the explosion at the lab, compared it to the energy that seems to be moving across the Earth and the times seem to coincide. I preformed a scan on the energy and received the data from it about an hour ago."

While Ami pulled up a computer screen, Mamo-chan cast me a nervous glance and sat forward, his hands clasped in front of him. Ami looked like she was about to deliver grim news when she turned back to us, so much so that I found myself holding my breath. "The energy moving across the Earth is negative energy, and from what I can tell - it's alive."

"Nani?" Haruka bellowed, looking to Michiru questionably. "But anything like that would have been picked up on Michiru's mirror, and there was..." Her arms dropped to her side suddenly when she realized what she was saying. "The night before last... the energy next to the moon..."

"Didn't disappear, but only hid its life force long enough to sneak into Earth's atmosphere undetected," Ami confirmed, sitting down and reaching her hand out to scratch Luna's head.

Setsuna sat on the edge of the couch, idly twirling her Time Staff while she spoke. "Evil entities have a way of seeking out persons with malevolent intentions to fulfill their need. Theologically speaking, if Daiki were in the lab, trying to experiment with the disk at the same moment the energy came across Tokyo; and if it sensed something useful to its own plans in him, it may have joined his body."

"Which would explain why he looks the way he does," Michiru concluded, involuntarily shivering at the memory.

"But what about the explosion?" Minako questioned.

My husband sat back, exhaling deeply as he did. "We do experiments on anything from cleaning solutions to rocket fuel - if there was a spill and the right chemicals mixed, we could have been blown to the Moon..."

"Or into another Time Stream," I mumbled. Realization of just how bad our situation was finally dawning on me. Ami wouldn't come up with a wonderful solution and we'd all wake up to normality. There was no promise of a future when our reality was based on chemicals that just happened to have been mixed.

Haruka looked deeply disturbed by whatever she was thinking. I watched as she placed her arm around Michiru, almost like she was looking for a life raft in the sea of uncertainty we were all thrown in. "Ami, you said that the energy was reversing, coming back over the Earth? What could that mean?"

"My scientific guess or my guess as a Sailor Senshi?" Ami replied promptly.

"Both," Haruka and Michiru said at the same time.

"Scientifically, I would say it was reversing itself and everything would be back to normal within the day," she replied, too quickly for my taste. "As a Sailor Senshi, I would say it's coming back to do battle with us."

"Why?" Minako mumbled.

"Because that's the line of work we are in," Hotaru answered before Ami could. The Genius Senshi nodded her agreement.

* * *

My daughter giggled happily; unaware that her entire world was coming down around her while she splashed in the tub. I poured baby shampoo in my hand and began washing her hair, laughing when she crossed her eyes while trying to catch suds that came down her nose. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are grey," I sang lightly, running my fingers down her soft face.

Her huge blue eyes, so much like Mamo-chan's, stared at me intently as I sang to her. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

"Sun," she sang softly as I said the word. It was the only word in the entire song she ever choose to sing with me, not that I minded. "Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands and sending suds flying everywhere. I laughed, wiping a bubble from my face.

"Encore," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my husband leaning against the door frame, his eyes twinkling as he clapped lightly. "Please continue, Mrs. Chiba."

I felt my face turn red as a blush crept up my neck and settled on my cheeks. I smiled, shaking my head at him and began rinsing Chibi-Usa's hair.

"I'm going to run up to the university and see if I can find anything else," he told me, walking further in the room and reaching out to tickle Chibi-Usa's stomach. "I want you to stay here with the children," I started to argue when he put his hands up, effectively cutting me off. "You are hurt, and you are not going," he said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

I sighed, wrapping a towel around Chibi-Usa and standing up with her. "Demo, Mamo-chan.."

"No buts," he stated, placing his hands on my face and kissing my lips gently. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. And I don't want to find out."

"I'm a Sailor Senshi, you can't protect me from everything," I told him softly.

"Watch me," he replied and kissed my lips again. "I love you," he mouthed before going out the bathroom door. As he passed through the door frame, he changed into Tuxedo Kamen and in a few seconds I heard the door above close.

I sighed and came out of the bathroom to dress Chibi-Usa and find both the children something to eat. The room was empty of everyone except Shingo, Luna and Artemis. I felt useless, sitting here watching the children when I should be with the Senshi, helping find out what we can do to stop this new enemy. But there was nothing I could do. In making sure that no one else was around to watch the kids, Mamo-chan had insured that I stay put.

I picked out a pair of pink overalls and white shirt for Chibi-Usa and dressed her. As I was tying a pink ribbon in her hair, the only door to the room opened, revealing Sailor Mercury. She looked behind her to make sure no one followed and then descended the steps quickly. Puzzled, I watched her take out her small computer and turn it on.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" I asked curiously as the light beam from her computer bathed my body.

She sighed, looking exasperated for a moment. "Usagi-chan, I have something that came up on my computer yesterday when I scanned your wound. Something that I didn't tell anyone else about."

I began to worry as she typed away on her computer, telling me nothing else of what she found. Finally my patience wore out. "Mercury, would you mind telling me what it is you're doing?"

The Genius Senshi bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She seemed confused about if she should be happy or not, which only proved to make me more nervous. "Usagi-chan," she finally said. "When was your last period?"

My face fell instantly. I had been irregular all my life, and that hadn't changed since Chibi-Usa was born, so I had paid it no attention. But when someone as smart as Ami is standing before you, scanning your body that could only mean one thing. "I'm pregnant?"

A fleeting smile crossed the Senshi of Mercury's face. "It would appear one month or so along," she said, shutting her computer with one hand and meeting my gaze. "Have you been getting sick? Overly tired, maybe?"

I thought about all the sleeping I had been doing over the last couple of days, and then when I threw up yesterday... but I had blamed it all on nerves. I told Ami about it and she nodded her head. "I could see where you would think it was nerves and the situation we are now in. But since Chibi-Usa, well, I know how to read what I'm getting on my screen and you are most definitely pregnant."

"The battle with Daiki yesterday didn't..." I began, afraid to think of the harm I had put my unborn child in without knowing it.

"No, everything's fine, so far. Just be careful, okay?"

I shook my head. "Ami-chan, you sound like your mother when you talk like that," I accused playfully.

"Thank you," she replied and headed back towards the door. "See you later."

"Ja," I mumbled, although I'm not sure she heard me. My mind was doing a mile a minute. Another baby? Chibi-Usa was barely a year old. I had wanted to put some space between our children, at least two or three years. But somehow, that didn't matter. The idea of another child thrilled me, only leave it to me to have such timing.

I looked down at the pancakes and syrup I had made for the kids and put my stack back on the plate. So much for junk foods, it was time to eat like a pregnant woman again.

It wasn't until nearly five hours later that anyone came back to our hide away under the arcade. I was rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to make for dinner when I heard the door above slid open and footsteps making their way down the star well. Haruka plopped down on the sofa, her head rolled back and her eyes closed.

Michiru came in and sat beside her, looking exhausted. Within minutes of each other Minako and Makoto came in, sitting down in chairs, looking equally tired and more than a little worried.

I walked over to the living room area, Chibi-Usa toddling up beside me. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking back up at the empty staircase.

Haruka looked at me as she bent forward and placed her head in her hands. "Captured," she mumbled so faint that I barely heard her.

Never the less the words found my hearing, sending a strange feeling over my body. My heart began to pound, even though my thoughts were still blank. I shook my head as if she had just spoken the words of a mad person. "What did you say?" I questioned, putting one hand on a table to steady myself. "I thought you said they were captured..."

"That's what I said," Haruka stated dully, raising her battle worn eyes up to meet mine. She had a faint stain of blood coming from the corner of her mouth and her eye looked swollen and the faintest hint of a bruise was beginning to color her jaw.

I quickly came around the chair and sat down hard in it, my fists clinched tightly. "Where.. when? I-I, what happened while you all were gone?!" I demanded, my voice nearing hysteria. I laughed, sounding nearly insane myself. "You must be joking, Ami-chan... Ami-chan wouldn't let that happen. And... and Rei-chan... Mamo-chan..."

Minako looked up from her own hands, tears captured in her eyes, making them shine. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry. We tried to save them, but they were gone so quickly it was all we could do to get away and back here. But we can get them back, ne Haruka-san?" A lone tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly.

Haruka leaned back again, not looking any of us in the eye. I felt my teeth start chattering like I was sitting on ice, my body felt cold and alone... I had felt this way before, but when? When... last night...

"...all who you love will die by my hand..."

I felt a scream rise up in my throat at the haunting words that came back to me now. Had that been a dream? Or a warning that I paid no heed to? Could I have stopped this?

"The truth is," Haruka finally said, stopping my thoughts from continuing. "Is that without Ami's computer, I'm lost on how to find where they are. We have Michiru's mirror, I hope that is enough."

Haruka?! I wanted to scream. What is wrong with her? What had she seen that made her act so helpless? What happened out there today? I pushed back my natural instinct to panic and wiped the tear trails from my face. That was my friends and my husband out there, nothing short of death would stop me from finding them.

Hard core determination ran through my veins as I stood up, slapping my palm against the wooden coffee table loud enough to make Mako-chan jump. "What are you talking about? We are Sailor Senshi, and our friends need our help! We can't sit here and talk, we have to act."

Minako lifted her head up, and as I turned I saw Michiru staring at me with an odd glint in her eye. I walked over to the computer I had seen Ami on just this morning and sat down, turning it on. Luna jumped up on the desk, watching as I typed in words that I didn't even know that I knew. They came from a part of my memory that until this very moment had stayed dormant inside me.

With my fingers flying over the keys, I pulled up a diagram of the energy mass and its location. And with the small map on the computer screen, I understood what had happened. The energy mass had settled over Tokyo. I continued typing, looking for anything abnormal in the mass that could be a hide out. "You battled with this today?" I asked, though it was more of a statement.

Makoto pointed to Tokyo Gardens where a massive built up of energy was harbored. "There," she said. Her eyes took on a far off look as she spoke, remembering a battle she seemed to wanted to forget. "It was everywhere, but we couldn't see it. It knew Ami-chan could tell where it was with her visor, and it took her first. Mamoru-san had her hands, trying to pull her back out and then... then they both disappeared. No doorway, no evil laugh - only silence and empty space. I tried to attack it, Usagi-chan, I tried," she mumbled, her eyes wide.

I looked up from the computer, tears in my own eyes. "Mako-chan, it's not your fault. We'll get them back," I told her, I only hoped I was right. She said no more, and I asked no more questions. It was plain from the look on all four Senshi's face that they had watched helplessly, one by one, as the others were pulled away. No, I didn't have to ask any more questions, this story now told itself in my mind.

I sat on the side of the only bed in the room and tucked Chibi-Usa and Shingo in. As I bent down and kissed Shingo's forehead, and then my daughter's, I thought about what I was about to do. If they woke up during the night, I wouldn't be here. I would be out trying to fight an unseen enemy for their future.

Chibi-Usa yawned, her blue eyes watching me curiously. I kissed her head again and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight my babies," I whispered. "I love you."

"Papa?" Chibi-Usa questioned, looking around the room. "Papa?"

I took a deep breath and tried to push back my tears. "Papa will be here to kiss you later, okay?" She didn't reply, but didn't look mad about it like she did when Mamo-chan occasionally worked late and didn't get home until after her bedtime. Tonight she looked like she understood that he would be here if he could.

"Sing?"

Shingo turned over to face Chibi-Usa and his lips turned up slightly. "Yeah, Mom, would you sing a song for us?"

I sat down on the side of the bed and brushed the strains of strawberry colored hair away from Chibi-Usa's eyes. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away..." I finished, softly.

With her eyes closed, Chibi-Usa repeated "sun" and slipped off to sleep.

Shingo watched as I stood up and pulled my locket out. I started towards the living room when I heard him call my name. When I turned around, he was sitting up on the bed. "Be careful Mama," he whispered. "I love you."

I ran back over to the bed, wrapping Shingo in my arms and hugging him so tightly to my chest I'm sure he had problems breathing. "I love you so much Shingo, you know that, right?" I asked desperately.

He nodded his head and I let him go, pulling the covers up over him once more. He rearranged the blanket over Chibi-Usa and crawled closer to her. "Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of her," he told me and I felt tears fill my eyes again. With a small smile I left my children and went upstairs where the remaining Senshi was waiting for me.

Naru looked completely confused when I stepped out of the door under the video game and showed her down the steps. "I'll explain everything later, okay? Just take good care of the children."

Naru nodded her head, watching me until I reached the top of the steps and disappeared beyond. I let out a deep breath and shut my eyes, saying a small prayer.

"Ready?" Haruka asked. I nodded my head, following her to an alley beside the arcade where we henshined into our Senshi forms. The city looked peaceful as night settled and people stayed inside. But we knew of the darker secret that lay under the surface. The danger and evil that encircled our lives.

We stayed to the rooftops mostly, to avoid being seen by people on the streets and roads as we made our way towards the site of the earlier battle. What would normally be a warm night in April was now alive with a blustery wind that howled through alleyways and cut into one's skin. I paid no attention to the cold as I jumped to the next rooftop.

I had decided against telling the Senshi that I was pregnant. The information would only add something else to their list of worries and we had enough to deal with at the moment. The same protective barrier that I wore while fighting pregnant with Chibi-Usa had wrapped itself around my body again when I henshined, it would have to be enough. I had always assumed that my body wouldn't allow anything to happen to my unborn children while I was Sailor Moon form, anyways. If what Ami said was true, the Silver Crystal would protect my child like it had protected Mamo-chan and I in our first battle.

The park came into view and we stopped to review our plan before proceeding. The area was thick with fog, and the air felt weighed down by it. Uranus looked from the park to us and exhaled deeply. "Okay, here goes."

We each jumped to the street below and cautiously started towards the park. The fog seemed to thicken around us, so much that when I looked around me for the other Senshi, I could only see their shadows. As I walked on I felt a sensation run up my spine, the feeling of being watched by someone. I stopped, turning my head to see behind me.

In the shadows, following us, was a tall figure of a man. When I stopped, he stopped also. There was something strangely familiar about his shape, but still I took fighting stance. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Onegai, don't attack me," the deep voice said and I felt my breath catch. I would be able to pick that voice out of a group of a thousand men. It was the voice that proclaimed love for me, played with our daughter and swore to protect us.

With a speed not unlike that of a track star, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards him. "Mamo-chan!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could.

"Sailor Moon?" Uranus called behind me. Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me, but it wasn't the same embrace I had felt a million times, or the same smell as what I had grown accustomed to. I backed up slightly, searching the blue eyes that looked at me in confusion. It was Mamo-chan, but it wasn't. This man didn't have the eyes my husband had, or the same expressions.

"Mamoru-san?" I heard Sailor Venus ask as she approached, her voice full of disbelief. "But..."

"This is not Mamo-chan," I choked, detaching myself from this man and backing up. I bowed quickly, my heart aching to see this replica of the man I loved, if only in appearance. "Gomen nasai," I muttered and backed up to stand next to Jupiter. She placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

The man stepped forward, his eyes boring into mine. "I, eh, there had been some talk about some strange women around town. And I followed you," he shook his head, obviously not having the collectiveness that my Mamo-chan had. "I'm sorry, my name is Chiba Mamoru, I usually would keep my nose in my own business but, at the moment, I'm wanted by the police for a kidnapping I know nothing about. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he asked me.

I covered my mouth with both hands, shaking my head and turning to face Jupiter. Not looking into those deep blue eyes, I tried to think without my reasoning becoming clouded.

"Chiba-san, there has been a misunderstanding," Neptune told him, her voice flowing and believable where I would probably only stutter and start crying. "I'm very sorry for any problems we have caused you, but we are currently rectifying the problem. So, if you would please excuse us."

Jupiter put her arm around my shoulder and Uranus and Neptune followed behind us as the man was covered by the fog between us. My heart ached so badly I wanted to just fall to the ground and cry, but determination wouldn't allow me to drown in self pity and heartache.

"That was freaky," Venus mumbled as we walked away. "He looked exactly..."

"Not to me," I replied, sniffling back my tears. "That wasn't my husband. And to think, somewhere in this world the rest of our alternate selves are living, unknowing of who they really are. Sad, I think."

"Sad? Why?" Neptune asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because I wouldn't trade the people in my life for anything," I answered honestly.

Jupiter squeezed my shoulder and nodded her agreement. The conversation might have continued, but for the giant gust of wind blasting down on us from the heavens, and the fog clearing in its path. In front of us was a six foot rat, it's red beady eyes shining in the moon's rays. Daiki had completely been taken over by whatever transformation had begun, no signs even resembling human were left to view. I swallowed hard, taking a step back.

"Thank you Senshi, for leading Usa to me and saving me the trouble of finding her," he hissed, stepping towards us.

Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Venus stepped in front of me in a fighting stance. I heard Uranus grumbled deep in her throat, just daring him to continue towards us. "We weren't leading her to you. We came to take back our friends. The only way you are getting to her is over our dead bodies," she stated lowly.

"Consider it done," he replied and jumped up in the air at Uranus. Venus pushed me out of the way, sending me rolling in the grass. I looked up in time to see Uranus jump up into a tree.

"Venus Love-me Chain!" a blast of golden hearts shot across the clearing and around Daiki's legs. He swayed, but didn't fall before he broke out of them and came running at her.

I stood up, looking for a way to attack him without giving him enough warning time to come after me. Jupiter ran in from the left side, knocking Venus out of Daiki's path before he caught up with her. "Supreme Thunder!" The electricity hit him dead in the chest, the force knocking him backwards and into a tree. "Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled, helping Venus up off the ground.

I pulled out my scepter and began to call forth power from within myself. When I reopened my eyes, my entire body was glowing silver. "Moon Princess..." I pointed my weapon at Daiki just as he was starting to get up and let lose. "Halation!"

It seemed like an eternity passed and still Daiki fought against my power and continued trying to stand up. As he struggled, Jupiter's electricity lit up his body with fire, burning his fur and flesh. Still he advanced towards me as I held my ground. "World Shaking!"

The planet shape of yellow power surged forth and hit Daiki and he fell to one knee. His mouth snapped open to let a howl of pain that echoed through out my head escape his lips. The stench of burning flesh reached my nose, but determinedly I pushed on. "Crescent Beam!" Venus called, also attacking.

Finally he fell, his body burning until nothing but the raw stench of dying animal and ashes were left. I fell to my knees, letting out a deep breath of relief. That part was finally over.

I looked up to the other Senshi and saw Neptune holding her mirror out, moving it around the area. Just as I stood up to join them, a smile broke out on her face. "I found it," she told us. In front of the ashes of Daiki's body Neptune's mirror shined on a large oval doorway. "His powers were coming from whoever is behind this. When he died I was able to focus in on it and kept it open with my mirror. But we don't have too much time before it closes again, hurry!"

Without a second thought as to my safety or what may lie ahead of me on the other side of the portal, I jumped through it. Behind me I heard the other Senshi call out for me and then all went quiet.

 **-End Chapter 6.**

So, I've had to work the last few nights, and work on a project that is taking time away from writing (how dare life and responsibility get in the way of writing!) I guess since they pay me, I should do my job. So that's what took so long. Sorry about the delay.

Thank you all for reading, I would love to know your thoughts (I'm not paranoid that no one has reviewed, honestly...!) I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing. And reading. Someone else's story, and I hope she doesn't mind me plugging for her, but I have read nearly all of Antigone's work and it's amazing! I'm hooked! Makes mine look like crap, but that's ok!

See you all next chapter!

God Bless,  
Beth


	7. The Battle Begins

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 7 – The Battle Begins**

"Sailor Moon," a hushed voice urged repeatedly. "Sailor Moon, wake up!"

I blinked several times, finally able to push back the cloak of darkness from my eyes and let the light come through. Everything stayed blurry for a minute more before I saw Sailor Venus bending over me, searching my face worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I sat up, my back protesting from laying on a hard surface. "Yeah," I mumbled, looking around. "Did we make it? Are we in the lair of the enemy?"

"We are somewhere that is an eleven on the scale of freakiness," Venus mumbled, also looking around us. Everywhere there was metal, from the floor to the ceiling.

The hall reminded me of a hospital corridor. It went on in two directions and was lit up by lights that ran across the ceiling. "So much for dark and evil caves, ne?" I quipped, standing up with Venus' help. "We are now facing a technology advanced lunatic."

"Peachy," Uranus murmured.

"So how do we know which way to go?" Jupiter asked, more to herself than to any of us.

I looked back and forth down the hallway, but it was the same either way. Sighing, I looked back to the other Senshi for suggestions. "I say we split up," Neptune suggested.

"Sounds good," I replied. "Neptune and Uranus go that way. Jupiter, Venus and I will go this way," I said, pointing to my right. "In twenty minutes if you don't find anything, start coming back this direction so we can think up a different plan."

Uranus looked a little uneasy about it, but nevertheless we split up and went our separate ways. The three of us walked down the same corridor until I felt like I would go mad from staring at the same thing. Everywhere I looked it was the same metal walls, floor and lights on the ceiling. It even started making me feel dizzy. Jupiter, who had been walking a few feet a head of Venus and I stopped suddenly, putting her finger over her lips.

I stopped as well, trying to listen for what she heard. There was the distinct sound of a humming, but it was hard to tell where it was coming from. "We're getting close to something," Jupiter said, looking all around us. "Stay near me and keep your eyes open."

We continued down the hall, the humming sound becoming louder. I stopped, looking around. "We're not getting anywhere," I complained. "There's no doors, nothing in sight, we just keep walking and walking." I leaned up against the wall, and I was just about to suggest we turn around when the wall behind me disappeared and I was thrown into another room. When I looked at the wall I had just came through, it was solid again. I shook my head and stood up. "Great."

A few seconds later, Jupiter and Venus came flying in the room the same way. Venus picked herself up off the ground, looking around. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"There's no telling how many doors like this one we passed..." Jupiter mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. I looked around. We were in a fairly large room that was lined with the same metal walls as the hallway. On the opposite wall there seem to be chains hanging down, holding people up. I tried to see who they were, but in my mind I already knew. That had to be the other Senshi and Mamo-chan! I started running towards the wall, Jupiter and Venus calling for me not to. I saw the black cape, the red lining... the white domino mask... I knew that was them! It had to be!

"Sailor Moon! Wait!" Venus yelled, running behind me. "It could be a trap!" Above me I heard the sound of metal and a machine started humming, the same sound we heard in the hall. I looked up and saw a large cage coming down around me.

I heard Venus yell to get out of the way and suddenly I was shoved to the side. I fell, sliding across the metal floor and hitting a wall before I stopped. Behind me, I heard the sound of the cage coming in contact with the floor - Jupiter sitting in the middle of it. "Jupiter!" I called, picking myself up off the floor and running towards her. Venus yanked my arm, pulling me back. I watched as the Senshi of Jupiter tried again and again to move the bars, to escape - but to no avail. Venus bowed her head beside me and I felt my heart begin to ache. She was trapped in that cage like an animal, because of me.

"Come on, Sailor Moon," Venus urged. "We have to find Uranus and Neptune. We'll get her out. We'll get them all..." she said. I glanced over at the wall where I had seen Tuxedo Kamen hanging from the wall, but it was bare now. Just a trick and I fell for it. Slowly I followed Venus.

We ran down the hall towards the place where we had separated with Uranus and Neptune. But the hall was eerily the same over and over again, never ending - just continuing forever in two directions. I slid to a stop. My side felt like there were fingertips of fire pressed against me. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. "This is no use, Venus," I gasped, holding my side. "Surely we've already passed where we left them at and then some, and they are nowhere to be found. They must be captured."

Venus turned, her face flushed and wet from perspiration. "What else can we do?" she bellowed, throwing her hands up in the air. "There's only us! If we don't find a way out of here, then we seal not only our fate but everyone's!" She pressed her palm to her forehead, looking around. "There's got to be some way out of here and into another area of this hell hole..."

I looked around, finally able to stand up. Venus was right, something had to give. We couldn't just walk around this place forever. I reached up and let my transformation go and began digging in my pockets.

"What are you doing?" Venus asked when she looked back towards me, shocked I had detransformed. "Someone might see you and know who you are!"

"I think that's the least of our worries," I mumbled, pulling out a tube of lipstick. I drew a large circle on the wall and colored it in. After I put the tube back in my pocket I transformed again.

"And the point of this is?" she asked, pointing to the circle on the wall.

"To see if we are walking in circles," I replied, walking again down the hall.

Venus ran to catch up with me and together we walked in silence, only the sound of our shoes clicking on the floor echoing around us.

Another half hour passed and still we came upon nothing, not even the mark I made on the wall. Venus stopped, feeling of a wall to make sure she wouldn't go through it before leaning against it. "Now what?"

"We could go down the hall feeling for more doors," I suggested. "Of course, they could be a trap and we get caught too," I flinched, thinking of Jupiter sitting in a metal cage fit for an animal, because of me.

"I wish we had some special devises like Neptune and Mercury," Venus said wistfully. "Then we could see what's going on and have a plan. Sometimes I feel so useless as I am."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "Why on Earth would you feel that way?"

The Solider of Love shrugged, looking down at the floor. "I just don't feel like I add a lot to the team, you know? I feel like there's more, something else I'm suppose to do but I don't and because of that I'm just added weight."

"That's silly," I told her. "You're a great Senshi." I tried to say more, but the words were just lost on me. She looked so serious about what she was saying, and I had no idea what to say to comfort her and make her feel better. I leaned up against the opposite wall, looking around our surroundings. "Back there with Jupiter, I would have probably stayed in that room and worried about how I had gotten Jupiter captured if you hadn't forced me on. You're a great strength to me." I put my hand on her arm, making her look up at me. "You are a great strength to all of us."

"Right," she replied, smiling a little. "I saw that hard look of determination on your face when we came back to the arcade earlier. You're the strong one. You were the one whipping us back into shape when we had barely escaped this thing the first time." She sighed, flinching at the memory.

"We have to win this, you know," I said, more to myself than to her. "I have to tell Mamo-chan..." I stopped, shaking my head. If I allowed myself to think like this, I wouldn't be any good to anyone. I straightened up, looking down the hall again. "We better get- Venus?"

Venus' eyes grew wider and she jumped towards me. "Watch out!" she cried, grabbing my arms and trying to pull me away. But something had came out of the wall I was standing in front of and grabbed me by the waist. I felt like I would be ripped apart from the strength of the arms behind me and Venus pulling my arms the opposite direction.

"Venus," I gasped between gritted teeth. "You've got to let me go..."

"No!" she exclaimed, still struggling to get me away from the arms.

Fear rose in me - the arms were locked tightly around my mid- section and I could feel them cutting into my stomach. "Venus, you've got to let go! I'm pregnant!" My words stopped her cold in her tracks.

The arms that had a hold of me didn't let up even for one second, and the moment Venus stopped pulling we were both yanked through the wall and into the blackness beyond. I couldn't see what was half pulling us and half dragging me through the darkness. Someone or something had a hold of my arm and no matter how much I protested and fought, I couldn't break free. At some point when we had been pulled through the wall, Venus and I had lost contact and I could now hear her footfalls as she ran somewhere behind me.

"You sick bastard," I mumbled, nearly falling flat on my face while being drug. "Let me go!" I twisted and pulled, but it was all I could do to keep up with it's fast pace, let alone have enough time to try to fight. I raked my nails into its arm, even tried to bite it - still we fled through the pitch black. I tried to look around, find something perhaps to hold on to, but I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Just when I thought I would collapse, we stopped.

The shock of not running anymore nearly made me fall forward, but whoever this was at least had the common curtsey to catch me. I squared my shoulders, readying to let into this fool who thought he could kidnap Sailor Moon and get away with it. Just as I was about to tear into him, a heard the small click of a light bulb and a soft faded yellow glow bathed over a small area. In the shadows just beyond the light's glow, I could see the features of a man.

My first instinct was fight or flight, and since I would be running around in complete and utter darkness, the first was what I chose. "Arggg!" I screamed, racing forward to land a punch anywhere I could mange.

"Easy, Usako," I heard a deep voice. I stopped, taking two steps back and trying to catch my breath. The man walked into the light, his midnight black hair glimmering in its glow. "I feel sorry for the youma who catches you," he whispered, chuckling lightly.

I faltered for a minute, a vague sense of insanity flickering through my mind. But this was real, he was real... right? He stood perfectly still, as if he understood my dilemma. I swallowed hard, the musty smell of the room making my throat dry and sore. I reached towards him slowly, like one in a trance, and placed my hand on his cheek. He caught my hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing them against my palm. I could feel the warmth on my skin through my glove. "Mamo-chan?" I whispered, relief flooding my body.

"Of course," he replied, stepping closer so that his entire body was in the light. I smiled slightly and reached back and slapped him in the chest. His face lit up with shock. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"For scaring me half to death!" I proclaimed, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He laughed, actually laughed! And pulled me close to him. "Looks like I'm married to a regular little spit fire, ne?" he tipped my chin up and kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but there was a good reason."

"And what's that?" I asked as I snaked my arms around his chest and hugged him close.

"So we wouldn't be followed. Out there in the hallway, there are cameras that show everything that goes on. I found the camera room and saw when you, Venus, Neptune and Uranus arrived. I had to find a way to get to you quickly and then get to somewhere were we could talk without being found for a few minutes," he explained.

"Do you know where Uranus and Neptune are?" I asked quickly, wondering about this camera room. "And where's everyone else?"

"Neptune and Uranus were captured in a cage similar to the one Jupiter is in and..."

I blinked, looking up at him. "How did you know that Jupiter was in a cage?"

"I told you there are cameras..."

I let go of my hold on him, backing up. "You said there were cameras in the hallways." He flinched slightly, so little that if I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah, well, there's cameras in all the rooms," he said unsurely. When I stepped back again, he looked confused. "This room, in this corner, is not detected. And-Usako? What's wrong?"

I fingered my rod, searching him over for any sign that my suspicions were true or false. Finally I decided I would have to find other means. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hai?" He seemed perplexed that I was questioning him. I couldn't decide whether to believe him or not, but I couldn't afford to take any chances. Not after Jupiter... not after being tricked so many times before. This man, my husband, was my greatest strength. And my greatest weakness.

"Where's Luna and Artemis? Did you find them?" I asked, knowing very well that Luna and Artemis were back at the arcade with the kids.

He looked to be thinking for a moment and then after concentrating on his answer, he replied: "They must still be with the others? I haven't seen them since we were pulled into this place."

I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest. Stepping back, I brought my staff out. "Who are you?" I demanded, hardening my glare as much as I could.

The man blinked, stepping towards me. "You know who I am, Usako," he replied, holding his hands up. "What are you talking about?"

I pointed my rod at him, ignoring the unimaginable sensations that came with attacking someone I believed to be my husband until about a minute ago. "You are not Mamo-chan," I spat, forcing my words out. "Where are my friends? Where is my husband?"

"Usako!" he exclaimed, ignoring my scepter and looking at me with clear astonishment. For a split second I could have believed the pain that flashed in his blue eyes, but instead I hardened my resolve.

"Don't say another word! And.. and don't call me that!" I brought my rod up, a light glow radiating off of it. The man in front of me saw the light and his hands dropped to his sides in apparent defeat. "What do you want to do, Usako? Do you want to attack me? Is that it? Will that convince you?"

I shook my head to rid it of that voice, that deep voice... No! I told myself, I couldn't trust anyone. I couldn't afford to put blind faith into what my eyes saw. I stared at him, undecided and not knowing what to say. Instead, I closed my eyes to this deception and powered up my attack.

"Moon Princess..."

"Usako?" he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. They looked the same, so full of emotion like they were every time he looked at me. But that could be duplicated, right? I couldn't think, didn't know what to do and he saw that. "We have a daughter," he said and I felt my heart start to break, "and Shingo, we are in the process of adopting him. We haven't been married but for two months." He faltered, obviously trying to reason with me through his gestures as well as words. "Chibi-Usa will be two years old in May..."

I dropped my rod down and tried to gather my thoughts. I couldn't attack him, yet I also couldn't believe him. With a sob of frustration I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Behind me I heard him call my name, the sound echoing in my ears.

Through the darkness I fled, trying to keep my balance. I bumped into a wall, slapping my arm roughly against the metal. I stopped, my side on fire with sharp pains and my breath coming in jagged gasps. My chest ached with the need to just sit and cry, but I refused to give in and allow a single tear to leave my eye. I had to be strong, for my children if for no one else.

Behind me I felt something or someone touch my shoulder and I gasped and spun around. "Sailor Moon?" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"Venus?" I replied, just as soft and yet hopeful. The light of a flash light shined in my eyes, causing me to cower away from its stinging brightness. "Is that you, Venus?"

"Hai, Sailor Moon," I heard Venus reply and let out what seemed to be a breath of relief. "I didn't know if that was you and I should turn this on or if it wasn't and I should attack," she explained, holding the light up so that both our faces shown like ghost images in the darkness. Her face went from relief to concern when she could see my features. "Doushite no, Usagi-chan?"

"I.." I faltered, my emotions still twisted in knots. My body felt like it was pulling me in two different directions and neither seemed the right one. My arm pounded with the remaining sting of my earlier impact with the metal wall and my side was afire with the reminder of how hard I had pushed myself to get away from that man. But all the physical pain seemed nothing compared to the pain in my heart. "Nothing," I mumbled, looking away so that my eyes wouldn't reveal my true feelings. "Did you find anything?"

"Just a flash light," Venus mumbled, still looking concerned. "What happened to you? Who took you? How did you get away?" Venus fired her questions quickly, all in one breath.

"I don't know, I... I bit him and ran away," I replied, again casting my eyes down. It was just as good as a confession of evil to the leader of my guardians. For once, however, the Solider of Venus let it go. I couldn't have been more grateful.

She took my hand, leading me along with the flash light in the other hand as we searched through a number of rooms, all barren and empty. Our footsteps seem to echo around us, warning any enemies that we were approaching. Just when I was about to think we were walking in circles, we came into a different room. There were computers, and televisions screens lining the walls all showing different angles of the hallway and then switching to rooms like the ones we had been in.

"A surveillance room?" Venus questioned aloud. I couldn't stop staring around, it was just as Mamo-chan had said. Had I made a horrible mistake?

"Look," Venus gasped, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. She pointed to a screen that showed a room with large water tanks lining the walls. In each tank there seemed to be a body. At the far right hand side of the room were six empty tanks. I sat down in one of the chairs at the control board and began looking over buttons and small computer. "If I can get that camera on the larger screen, maybe we can see who is in those tanks," I mumbled to myself. Even so, Venus heard me and shined her flash light on the television screen. "There's a number thirteen on this TV. - maybe that's the camera number?"

"I'll try it." With a small prayer, I selected the number on the computer and clicked select. A second later the image came up on the larger monitor. "Yes!" I cried, standing up to get a better view. I studied it for a minute before coming to the same conclusion that Venus did.

"Just as we feared," she said before I could gather my thoughts. "The other Sailor Senshi are in those tanks." She walked over to where I stood and brought the rest of the screens up on the larger monitor one by one. "There's Neptune and Uranus!" she exclaimed, pointing to the screen. There was trapped inside a metal cage identical to the one Jupiter was in. I felt my heart stop in my chest.

"Now that we know where they are, we can free them." I began looking around the room, there were large filing cabinets behind us, as well as drawers in the desk. "Quick, search these drawers for keys, or something that could help us," I commanded as I began rummaging through the desk.

Venus tried to open the filing cabinet, but couldn't get it open. "It's locked," she mumbled angrily and hit her fist on the top. Just as I turned around to suggest looking behind it for a key, she pressed her finger to the lock. "Crescent Beam!"

The lock exploded, sending the drawers flying open. "That works, too," I mumbled, going back to my search.

"You won't find anything useful," a voice suddenly came out of the shadows near the door. Both Venus and I spun around at once to see who had caught us. I expected a youma; a hideous being that was at the core of this entire evil operation. Instead I saw Mamo-chan, his eyes locked with mine as soon as I turned. "I've already searched in all of those drawers and found nothing."

"Mamoru-san!" Venus exclaimed with relief. She looked to me in puzzlement, probably wondering why I only sat and stared at him. But I couldn't make myself move. How could I face him after what I done? Everything he had said we just proved true, and I hadn't believed him? I looked down in shame.

Venus looked back and forth between us like a confused mad woman about to jump off her own personal ledge of insanity. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to ignore her as I stood up and pressed my sweating palms against my fuku. My head seemed to spin unmercifully for a moment, the out line of my vision began to grow darker until all I could see was black. I closed my eyes, reaching out for the desk to balance myself on. My stomach began turning, coming alive it seemed with burning fluid that rose in my throat.

"Usako?" Mamo-chan asked worried, springing towards me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I turned away from him, trying to push down the nausea in my stomach. Needless to say it didn't work. I shoved away from him and ran across the room just in time to save the tuxedo he wore from the recycled version of everything I had eaten today. I vomited for minutes it seemed, and when I thought I couldn't possibly have anymore in me, I began dry heaving. My knees weak and body trembling, I backed up to the opposite wall and slid to the floor.

Venus looked around, at Mamo-chan's bewildered face, and at me. "Well," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes from wandering across the room where I had just let loose. "Feel better?"

"Ha ha," I retorted, not even bothering to look up at her. Mamo-chan knelt beside me, cupping my cheek in his palm. "Are you okay?"

The love and worry in his eyes touched me so deeply, that I couldn't even think that this wasn't my husband. If it wasn't, I'd cross that bridge when I got there. With a small smile and a flip of my hand, I brushed the incident off. "Hai, it's normal for pregnant woman to spew at a moment's notice," I quipped.

"Oh," he mumbled, actually looking a little relieved at my answer. As I watched in astonishment he stood up and offered me his hand to assist me off the floor. I stood up, watching his blank eyes curiously. Behind him I saw Venus' jaw fall open. Just as I was about to question him, he turned back to me, his mouth wide open. "Wait... did you just say pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes. Venus busted out in fits of laughter, almost doubled over. I nodded my head, "That's what I said." Before I could blink, let alone prepare myself, he wrapped his arms around me and swung me up into the air. I grasped my arms around his neck tightly, my stomach not liking this little ride in the least bit. "Mamo-chan..!" I protested.

He stopped instantly, placing me back on my feet, but not letting go. "You're sure? Everything's okay?" he whispered wistfully, pressing his forehead to mine. If there was any doubt in my mind that this was truly my Mamo-chan, it was gone now. No one on this Earth would ever love me the way he did.

"Ami-chan told me I'm about a month along and that everything is okay," I replied. Instantly I felt his lips on mine. With them came a deep feeling of calmness that I hadn't felt since this whole situation began. Everything would be okay; it had to be. We were stronger than anything; this love that had overcame death would win again. The Senshi would prevail. I prayed fervently I was right.

Just as Mamo-chan predicted, we found nothing of any help in the surveillance room. We brought up all the rooms on the larger monitor and did find all the Senshi, as well as some other areas that might have information in them. It was obvious that not every room had a camera, though, since we saw everyone but ourselves. Which still meant we were no closer to the enemy than before.

Armed with a flashlight, Tuxedo Kamen led us through a series of rooms. At first I was just glad that we weren't back in the hallway, but as we crept through the darkness, I began missing the light it provided. The darkness lingered around the small light of the flashlight like a creature awaiting its opportunity to swallow us.

Involuntarily I shivered and moved closer to Sailor Venus. "If my calculations are correct, the next room is the one where the Outer Senshi are," Tuxedo Kamen said in a near whisper. He flashed the light towards the walls, looking for another door, but it was solid. He said nothing, but I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Umm," Venus began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"I know, there isn't another door," Mamo-chan completed for her, letting out a deep breath of frustration. Again he flashed the light around the room, only this time the door we came in was missing as well. "Shimatta..."

"Wait," Venus said suddenly, putting her finger up to her lip. We all stopped, keening our ears for any unusual sound. It came in the form of a small hissing that resembled air being let out of a balloon... or into a room.

The thought must have come to all of us at the same time because Tuxedo Kamen shined his light up to the ceiling at a vent. A light mist was flowing in the room, lingering towards the ceiling until it was forced downwards.

"Mamo-chan, what is that?" I let go of Venus' hand and started towards my husband, but I never made it those few steps. My head began pounding and my vision blurred so that I couldn't judge my steps and fell flat on my face.

"Usako..!" I heard Mamo-chan yell my name and then begin coughing. Gas, I thought just as all went black.

* * *

"Why don't you just kill them?"

In my mind I stood at the end of a long black tunnel, a small light at the far opposite end. From there came voices, two persons arguing back and forth. I tried to move closer to them, but it was a fruitless attempt. The more I moved, the longer the hall seemed. "Where is the fun in that?" the reply came in a booming voice. "Why not kill them slowly instead of making it so quick and painless?"

"Why give them the chance to escape?" the first person demanded angrily. I fought against the darkness around me, running as fast as I could towards the light. As I raced headlong into that brightness, to my surprise it suddenly flashed towards me with a speed not unlike a streak of lightening jolting from the ground to the sky. I had the jerk of falling backwards, though when I opened my eyes I found myself lying on a metal floor.

"Most of the evil masterminds don't strike when they should, and therefore face defeat. You should kill them now," the second man continued. I turned my head to the left slowly, trying to focus my eyes. As everything became clearer I could make out one man standing in front of a tank that looked similar to the one that the other Senshi were in. Only in this tank instead of a person, there was a black liquid mass that seemed to be concentrated in one area.

"I have my reasons, and if you want to live, you shouldn't question them," the booming voice replied. As I watched I saw the black liquid in the tank seem to move in sync with the voice. Was that small black liquid in that tank the being responsible for our problems? It seemed too outrageous, but then again, I've seen weirder things in my life time.

As if the man standing in front of the tank could hear my thoughts, he turned towards me and took a step forward. "Looks like you're awake," he said. I wondered what gave it away? "That's good," he continued, more to himself than to me. "You'll need to be awake for what I have in store for you."

"What's that?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up and stare him in the eye. My challenge must have looked ridiculous from inside my metal cell.

"Come here," he commanded. I wanted to rebel, but since he was on the outside and was motioning me over, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Slowly I walked over to the door of my cell where my opponent brought out a pair of handcuffs and motioned me to turn around. As he fastened them behind my back and I wondered why Luna had never taught me the trick for getting out of these. Saving the universe had sure been in her teachings...

"Sit down over here and all will be explained," the man said, using his middle finger to push his glasses back up the rim of his nose. He had a particular large rim around his right eye, and what looked to be a metal devise behind it.

I sat in the offered chair and faced the large tank he had earlier been conversing with. I looked over at the cell I had just been taken from and seen Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus lying close to where I had been, still unconscious.

"Well?" I demanded impatiently, still trying to find a way out of the handcuffs. The black liquid in the tank moved towards the front, and before my rather astonished eyes, the form of a mouth took place.

Around me the same booming voice began talking again. "All in due time, Princess, all in due time," it said. I looked around, but there was no where else the voice could be coming from.

"What are you?" I asked, trying to shake off the feeling that came with talking to a black blob. It was hard to do.

"One thousand years ago I escaped from my imprisonment in another galaxy and traveled to this one. My intention was simple, take the Silver Crystal and rule this galaxy. Alas, this wasn't to be. The people of the Moon fought me, and in the end my body was destroyed by the same crystal I wished to possess. My essence, what you see now, was sealed in a fossil deep inside the Earth's core. For a thousand years I slept inside the fossil, thinking that my ultimate destiny until one day a team of paleontologist set me free. I immediately influenced them through my powers and began once again to enforce my plan."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Tuxedo Kamen starting to stir. "What is your plan, then? You have me captured, the holder of the Crystal. Go ahead and gloat about your evil genius, most of your kind do anyways." I the man standing beside me stare at me in utter shock. He looked so strangely familiar, but I couldn't place from where. Instead of dwelling on it, I turned my attention back to the tank.

"You are right, of course," it said. "I needed to create a diversion to see if indeed the Sailor Senshi from the Moon Kingdom had been recreated in this time. Low and behold, I was correct. I told Heioko how to create a devise that made time travel possible, but instead of bringing the youma I wanted it to, an explosion occurred. Either way the result was the same, I found that there are indeed Sailor Senshi. Besides, I can rule one time or another - it doesn't matter. Of course, there was the other scientist to deal with, Daiki. But his own obsession with you did him in."

I shivered and glanced over to the cell again. Mamo-chan was awake, and listening to every word being said. He seen my eyes glancing towards him and motioned for me to continue talking. "And what makes you think that I'm just going to hand over the Silver Crystal?"

"You are bound by handcuffs, all your guardians are captured - what makes you think you can fight me?" it gloated, obviously taking pride in having come this far.

He had a point. I just hoped that Mamo-chan had a good plan. I was running out of ideas on small talk. I looked over again to see Mamo-chan doing something with the lock on the cell. Venus was awake as well, and standing next to him with her finger stuck in the lock. I seen her mouth something and a small spark light up the lock.

What happened next transpired so quickly that it seemed a blur. The man standing beside me, Heioko, saw my gaze travel to the cell. "Hey!" he yelled, rushing over, but he was too late. Venus had used her crescent beam to open the lock and before Heioko reached them, I heard her again.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" a golden line of hearts flew out and wrapped around Heioko and Venus tugged, sending him flying to the ground.

Mamo-chan rushed out of the cell after her, straight for me. "Venus! Hurry!" he called, pulling me to my feet so that Venus could get to the handcuffs binding my arms together off.

The Senshi of Love released me and simultaneously we looked at the tank. "Break it?" Venus suggested, popping her knuckles.

"It wouldn't do any good, it possesses people when free. I think we should leave it in the confidents of that tank," I explained, going towards the door. "Let's go find everyone."

I backed up towards the door, giving one last glance around the room before following Mamo-chan and Venus. Just as I walked away, I heard Heioko mumble: "I told you to just kill them."

I assume it didn't take long for Heioko to break free from the chain after we left the room. It wasn't three minutes later that suddenly the entire building that had once been pitch black was lit from corner to corner. We continued to run through rooms, trying to find the other senshi.

In the bright lights that now illuminated every room, we found that most were completely empty. There was nowhere to hide, only room to run and even that didn't last long, as I was soon to find out the hard way. This concept was brought to my attention in the form of Tuxedo Kamen, turning so quickly I thought he may fall flat on his face, and running back towards Venus and I. "The other way!" he shouted, grabbing my hand as he passed and tugging me along. Coming out of the room behind him was a large youma.

"Oh great!" Venus spat, turning on her heel and following us.

"Mamo-chan... we can't just keep running!" I insisted, feeling my side burn with anger at my constant state of feeing. "We'll have to fight, hide - something!"

He didn't even glance back at me. I rolled my eyes, I knew him better than he knew himself. Somewhere in his warrior side, he knew what I said to be true. But then at the same time, in the part of him that worried about me first and the world later, he was thinking of getting me out of here. The latter was just not going to work. That would take some quick convincing on his part, however. I pulled my hand from his grasp and stopped running. Venus nearly slammed into me and I seen her fly by in a streak of yellow fuku and blonde hair, mumbling a few choice words under her breath all the while. Mamo-chan must have somehow known what I was thinking, because he didn't look all that surprised. Just a few feet behind us, I saw the youma racing towards us.

The room we were in was empty, save for two doors and a window that looked out into what appeared to be the hall we had first arrived in. After my half second analyze of our surroundings, I quickly ran back and shut the door we came in. "Doesn't this mad man believe in locks?" I asked anyone who cared to listen while trying to restrain the youma outside the door.

"Just goes to show he isn't really a genius after all," Venus provided as she shoved up against the door beside me. "Now, here's my brilliant idea about what we do next," she continued, her eyes small and determined. I waited anxiously, thinking she had a great idea. It was great, all right. "We kill him."

I stared at the Solider of Love for a second before I realized she wasn't in any way joking. "That's it? That's your plan?" I faltered.

"You have a better one?" she retorted.

"No," I admitted quietly.

She nodded, confirming her own brilliance, and motioned for Mamo-chan to come over. "You stand here," she instructed, moving away from the door. The youma on the other side nearly knocked me down with the force of its impact when she moved. "On the count of three, open the door and I'll attack him."

I looked to Mamo-chan and Venus began counting. "One... Two..."

"Dead Scream."

We jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blast of purple energy that crashed through the door, sending pieces of door and youma parts through the air. I looked up from where Mamo-chan had rolled over on me and covered me with his cape, and saw Sailor Pluto come through the door, Time Staff in hand.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Venus cheered behind us, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Sailor Pluto," I greeted, trying my best to ignore the slight pain in my back from our rather rough landing on the metal floor. "You are the last person I thought would come through that door."

"Believe me, Princess, you were the last person I expected to find when I blast through here," she smiled slightly, relaxing her stiff posture for a moment. "Are you alright? Have you anyone else with you?"

"We're okay. We found a surveillance room earlier and saw the others in cages or tanks, but I don't know where to start looking for the rooms they are in. This place is like a maze," Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"We need to find the others and then figure out how to defeat this enemy," Pluto stated thoughtfully, as if it needed to be said aloud.

"Whatever we do we should do it quickly, I'm sure that Heioko has broken free from his imprisonment and is searching for us," Venus explained. "That youma was only a warning of things yet to come."

"Heioko?" Pluto questioned as we started through the rooms again.

"We were captured by the person behind this and he has one of the men I worked with at the lab brainwashed," Tuxedo Kamen explained, revealing why I thought Heioko looked so familiar.

"That explains a few things," Pluto replied seriously. "But why them? Why the national labs?"

Tuxedo Kamen explained everything we had learned about the evil, how Heioko and Daiki had accidentally freed the captured essence to the explosion and how we were captured and then escaped. "The only thing I don't understand in all of this is why we saw some of the Senshi in those tanks. What are they doing to them and why?"

Pluto stayed quiet through out all of this, her eyes darkened. For a few minutes we walked in silence until suddenly Pluto began talking, her eyes seemingly seeing something that only she could remember. "I recall Queen Serenity telling me of an evil that threatened the Silver Millennium before her rule. It called itself Pharoah 90, and it was very powerful. It was sealed away into a clear crystal and sent into the deep gully of the Earth. If what you say is true, this entity and that has to be one in the same."

"How was it sealed away the first time?" I asked, reaching for Mamo-chan's hand and taking comfort in the small squeeze he gave it.

Her magenta eyes darker than normal, the Solider of Time turned to my husband and I and gave us the worse possible solution I could have imagined. "Queen Selene, your grandmother, gave her life by using the full extent of the Silver Crystal's power to lock it away."

I felt my breath still in my chest and my eyes went wide. As I stood there, trying to grasp what she was implying, I felt Mamo-chan wrap his arm around my shoulder and hug me to him. "No," I heard him say, but the word seem to echo in my head rather than stop as sharply as he said it. Did it always have to end in death for the descendants of the Moon? "There has to be another way."

"I'm not saying this is the only way, I'm saying this is the way it was done in the past," Pluto corrected immediately. "There is a completely different scenario now than then. For instance, Selene didn't have guardian planet Senshi as the Princess does now. The planets were at peace then, but they didn't communicate as they did when Queen Serenity ruled. Your mother saw to it that you had guardians where she and her mother before her did not."

I tried to shake off the feeling of fear that had draped itself across my shoulders, but it was no use. As we continued through the maze that housed Pharoah 90, Pluto continued to rationalize that we had more power than before. In my heart I knew that if that didn't work, my life, as well as the life within me, might have to be sacrificed if the world was to be saved.

 **-End Chapter 7.**

I don't own Sailor Moon. I know, I know, you had no idea, right? ^_~

Answers to questions in reviews (because I read them all and are very thankful and excited about each!), if they were not answered in this chapter: This is a revised reposting of the story. I did write (and publish) this story in 2003, but it needed a good haul over and I never finished the story back then (life happened) and so this time it will be continued and expanded upon. And finished ;)

Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. There are 3 (I think?) chapters left in this book and then we are on to the next! And I have an idea for a angsty Mamoru/Usagi fic because I have been reading the wonderful Antigone (shameless plug for another author) stories and I can't stop reading them, they are so great and it's putting ideas in my head and there you have it... anyway, going to edit the next chapter now. I hope to have it up tonight. Ja!

God Bless,  
Beth


	8. Home at Last

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 8 - Home at Last**

"I hear something ahead," the Solider of Time whispered, placing her finger over her mouth and looking around cautiously. My heart began pounding in my chest so loud that I'm sure that everyone could hear it. I swallowed, trying to calm myself, but it was no use. Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen walked ahead of Venus and I, carefully peaking around the corner into the next room. They looked at each other and then into the room again.

"Pluto...?" Venus whispered, daring to take a step away from me and closer to the doorway. I tried to pull her back, fearful something evil was close at hand, but she escaped my reach and tip toed on.

Tuxedo Kamen turned to me just as Pluto walked into the next room. "You two stay here until we make sure this isn't some sort of trap."

"But-!" I protested, straining to see past him and into the next room. His broad chest and height advantage stopped me from seeing anything.

"No buts, stay here," he commanded and turned, his cape swirling up in his wake. I watched him go into the room and bit down on my bottom lip.

"Did you see anything?" I asked Venus hopefully. She shook her head no and my hopes faltered. I kept a close eye on the door, straining my ears to hear anything from the other side. Minutes passed on and still nothing. Just as my patience was wearing too thin to hold up, our anxious ears was greeted with the sharp sound of breaking glass and that of water hitting the floor in waves. I looked to Venus and without a word said between us, we ran into the room.

If I hadn't known better I would have believed we had walked onto a mad scientist movie set. The walls was lined with impressive looking equipment, different colored liquids and test tubes. In the middle of it all was three large water tanks, one shattered and water pouring into the floor. Tuxedo Kamen stood in its path, holding a soaked and naked Hotaru. Her eye lids were open and her eyes rolled back in her head.

I slapped both of my hands over my mouth to prevent a scream from erupting from my throat. Like lab mice being experimented on, Haruka and Michiru were in matching tanks side by side, both naked from head to toe. "Is-Is Hotaru...?"

My husband handed Hotaru's seemingly lifeless body to Sailor Pluto while he took his cape off and laid it on the ground away from the pieces of glass and the puddles of water. Pluto laid Hotaru on it and covered her up, checking for a pulse. Mamo-chan got on his knees on her other side and placed his cheek to her mouth. "She's not breathing," he said, tilting her head back.

"There's a faint heart beat," Pluto informed, her eyes taking on a glassy look as she watched Mamo-chan begin CPR. I stood to the side, my eyes wide and fear clutching my heart while he continued to breathe into her mouth and then pump her chest.

"Oh God.." I whispered, tears threatening to escape my eyes. It seemed time stood still while he worked on her. I began crying the longer she remained lifeless, Venus coming over to comfort me. "Please don't let her die... please..." Sailor Venus began checking over the other tanks, looking for a weakness.

Unable to take my eyes off what was happening, I felt each second tick by like a timer on a bomb. Pluto and I watched nervously as Mamo-chan continued to work on her but still Hotaru remained unresponsive. And then, as beautiful as the crying of a new born baby, Hotaru sucked in air and began coughing out water from her lungs. I felt relief drape over me like a warm blanket as Mamo-chan turned her over on her side so she could cough the water out of her lungs.

Pluto pushed the dark wet hair from Hotaru's face. "That's it, sweetie, breathe... breathe..."

Mamo-chan sat back, looking over at the tanks where Michiru and Haruka were suspended in water. "She needs to transform so that any damage to her body can be repaired as quickly as possible," Mamo-chan said, standing up. I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest tightly while we watched the color return to Hotaru's face.

Next we broke Michiru and Haruka free from their watery graves. Thankfully neither were in as bad a shape as Hotaru had been, their bodies being much stronger than hers. While the others transformed to regain their strength, I followed as Mamo-chan walked around the room, trying to make sense of what was going on.

He sat down at the computer, but couldn't bring anything up. "It looks like whatever they were doing in here was either completed or abandoned and all trace of the evidence is gone," he looked over at the Outer Senshi, his eyes resting on Hotaru. "The air supply was pulled from those tanks and they were left here to die."

I felt a shiver run down my spine, sending cold chills all over my body. Anger quickly replaced the nervousness and fear that I had for the Outer Senshi. "Whoever did this is going to pay," I stated, my fist clutched before me.

"Easy, Usako," Mamo-chan said in a soothing voice. "I'm angry about this, too. But remember your condition. Let's just defeat this enemy, go home to our daughter and plan for our next child, ne?" he continued in that soothing tone that made my muscles relax some. I nodded my head and felt him hold me close to his body, our hearts beating at the same time.

"I hate to break up this touching scene, but what the hell happened?" My eyes traveled from my husband and to my left to catch sight of the Senshi of Uranus, her hands firmly planted on her hips as she waited for an explanation.

I exhaled, trying to release some pent up tension as I did. "It's a long story that will be told in due time. In the mean time," I said in a take charge voice, directing myself to everyone in the room. "We need to find the rest of the Senshi and kick this Pharoah 90 back to his own galaxy."

"Un!" Venus agreed, nodding her head. "Let's go!"

As we walked out of the room I saw Sailor Pluto staring at me with the strangest glint in her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn she looked very sad. As a Solider of Time, I couldn't begin to imagine what she knew about our futures. I shook the thought from my mind and concentrated on our mission.

* * *

"Deep Submerge!"

There was a heavy stench in the air that came with dead youma lying everywhere; and I mean everywhere. We had been attacked six times in a row, the lastest tall, dark and gruesome creature exploding in an array of beautiful aqua energy provided by the Senshi of Neptune. None of the youma had been strong enough to require my use of the Crystal, which in and of its self was strange.

We walked around the decaying corpse and out the door, only this time instead of walking into another room we came upon something quite different. "Sailor Senshi," a deep voice greeted us as we entered the room. "It seems you are more enduring than even I have predicted."

"Heioko," Mamo-chan acknowledged, moving slightly so that he took a protective stance in front of me. "Where are the rest of the Senshi?" he demanded, his voice low.

"The information would do you no good. You'll never see them again," he told us matter of factly.

Uranus rolled her eyes, sounding unconvinced. "Indulge us, then," she replied.

Heioko's lip curved up in a mock smile for a split second before he nodded his head. "Very well," he said as he pushed a button that sealed the door we had just entered. As it slammed against the floor I felt myself flinch. He turned back to us, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose. "We have been running some tests on them, and I have to say - what we have found is quite remarkable. The healing abilities that you have, the powers you have not only in yourselves but in those wands that bear your planet symbols, it's amazing."

"Where are they?" Uranus growled, so lowly in her throat that it seemed another wild animal had spoke, not her.

Heioko shrugged nonchalantly and ran his hand over a sphere on the computer table behind him. An image appeared out of it, showing a room with three tanks filled with water - the bodies of Rei, Ami and Makoto floating in them. I gasped, burying my face in the folds of Mamo-chan's shirt. Their eyes were open, but the pupils rolled back in their head. Limp hair floated around them, and their color... I swallowed hard. They looked dead.

"Now," Heioko began cheerfully. "You have what you want and it's time for the end. I have been speculating on this for hours," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "And I've decided that the best way to kill you is to battle it out." He spread his hands wide, like a teacher lecturing a class. "Oh sure, I could just kill you and get it over with. But let's just say..." He created a ball of silver energy in his hands that illuminated his eyes. "I enjoy a good battle of good verses evil. You know, down to the last breath. An all out war that ends with me the victor."

"We'll just see about that," Venus replied, pulling her chain from her waist and holding it up. "We don't go down without a fight."

"Done," Heioko announced and the ball of energy in his hands grew larger, engulfing his arms and chest. At the same moment in the tank that housed Pharoah 90, the top burst open and the black liquid rose out of the water and into the air, coming down to land on Heioko. For a minute the room was so full of dark energy that I couldn't see my hand before my face. Just as quickly it receded. Floating in the air above us was a being unlike any I had ever laid eyes on in either of my lifetimes.

With black, empty eyes that glowed from the ball of energy in it's hands, the being no long even remotely resembled Heioko. Its hair was solid white and looked to be ablaze from the way it stood tall and stringy. The white lab coat was gone, replaced by six arms, two of which held the energy ball and the other four where open wide to attack. And it was huge, ten or more feet tall, with the speed of the wind.

For the first time since this began, I had serious doubts about whether we would win this battle. But Venus was right, win or loose, we would go down fighting.

He gave us a few seconds to stare at the changes that had occurred in just the flash of energy before he let out a howl of laughter and drew closer. "You look scared, Senshi," he boomed, his voice so loud and deep that I could feel the vibrations in the floor beneath my feet. "You should be."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The rope of golden hearts shot through the air towards Pharoah 90, but even as fast as it was moving, he was faster. I stared in shock as the chain hit the wall behind the area where he has just been, and in that split second he had moved ten feet away. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted, visibly angered by her miss.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted at the same time that Tuxedo Kamen shouted, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

He moved in time to avoid, but not so quickly as before. One after the other I watched as everyone attacked him, chasing him around the room. I held my rod tightly in my hand and ready to attack. But it seemed there wouldn't be a moment he would be still.

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream."

"Shimatta," Neptune mumbled as she came next to me, out of breath and more than a bit worried looking. "He's so fast."

"Is that all, Senshi?" he laughed. "Does that mean it's my turn?" he cackled and with that began shooting black energy towards us.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Saturn yell to separate and I moved just in time to see a beam of black light coming at me. I wanted to dodge, but I couldn't even flinch it happened so fast.

"Silent Wall!" The energy reflected off the dome that surrounded Saturn and myself, but it came so close to my face that I felt the heat from it. I stepped back, my eyes wide. The energy reflected off the dome, smashing the wall to our right and burning a large hole in the wall. On the other side a tank with Rei floating in it was barely visible.

The dome went down, but the battle was far from over. All around me I could hear everyone shouting attacks one after another, fighting but never hitting their mark. The longer we avoided the dark beams always on our tails, the slower our reflexes became. I looked around at everyone who had been trying to protect me as well as fight the enemy and I pulled my rod up to it's full height. Forget waiting until he stays still, no matter how much of my energy it took, it was time to take him down. I held the rod in front of me, closing my eyes and opening my body up to the crystal's powers. I knew mine and Mamo-chan's love had enhanced my power, I knew I could control it more. I lifted my chin.

 _Selene, help me destroy this evil. Help me.. give me the words..!_

And they came to me. My eyes snapped open as I felt the power inside me wrap around the crystal, pulsing outward. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The Senshi had fell into a pattern of attacking Heioko, their attacks chasing him around the room as he dodged. From his opposite side I aimed my rod, hitting him dead on. The silver energy of my power clashed with his dark energy for minutes it seemed. I felt my body start to weaken, but still I pushed on.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

In front of us, Saturn stood with her back stiff as she held up the dome that deflected all the dark energy beams trying to hit us. My knees wanted to buckle from the strain that I put on them, but my mind was more determined.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Just as I was about to fall, I felt a pair of strong arms holding on to me. Tuxedo Kamen stood behind me, his arms extended beside mine. "Lean on me if you need to!" he shouted above the sounds of energy conflicting and the shouts around us. "I can support both of us!"

"No!" I shouted back, barely able to pull myself away from him. I shook my head, gritting my teeth against the pain in my body. "The rod will drain your energy, too!"

"Then let's do this together!" he insisted.

I tried to resist him, but I couldn't fight Pharoah 90 and my husband at the same time. The energy being drained from my body was too much for me to bear and continue fighting, so I did what he said. I leaned back into his waiting arms and found the strength there that I needed, the strength that I always found in his embrace. I felt the crystal pulse, wrapping it's brilliance around both of us, then suddenly a golden light emerged from my Prince, mixing and combing with the Silver Crystal's white light so that they weaved together and filled every corner of the room.

The details of the next few seconds may never come to my memory. And that's fine, I suppose. The mind blocks things for a reason, and I'm sure there is a good one for this, too. What I do know is that after I let my weight go into my husband's arms, and I saw the golden light explode from our joint hands, everything exploded in light and then went black.

* * *

From behind my closed eye lids I could see a light shining on me, pushing away the darkness from my mind. I blinked my eyes, the sun coming through the window nearly blinding me as I stared into it. My body felt like I had been cramped up and stored in a box for months on end, I was so sore. Slowly I stretched out my limbs and sat up on the bed I shared with my husband. And that is when every memory came crashing back to me and I looked again. I was sitting in my bedroom... on my king size bed!

I blinked my eyes again, looking around at everything like a starving person laying their eyes on an all you care to eat buffet. "Mamo-chan?" I felt beside me for my soul mate's arm and tugged on it. "Hey, Mamo-chan," I repeated when he turned over, grumbling something about he was using a vacation day today. The response I received was his snoring.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, sliding my feet into my bunny house shoes and pulling a robe on. The hallway was back to normal, and from where I stood I could see the play pen in the living room. I hurried to the room across the hall, swinging the door open. "Mama!" a small voice greeted.

Sitting in the white crib by the window, playing with a stuffed animal, was Chibi-Usa. I picked her up, covering her soft cheek with kisses. "I don't remember getting back here, but I'm so happy to see my baby girl!" I exclaimed, hugging her close and causing her to giggle.

I left the nursery with Chibi-Usa on my hip and made a beeline into Shingo's room at the end of the hall. Curled up under his comforter, my young brother kept right on snoring away as I checked on him. "Onii?" Chibi-Usa asked, shrugging her shoulders adorably. I smiled, nodding my head yes. "Papa?" she asked next, pointing down the hall.

I went back to my room, only to find that Mamo-chan was still asleep. I sat on the side of the bed, holding a squirming Chibi-Usa in my arms. She, in turn, was trying with all her might to get away from me to pull Mamo-chan's hair. I had half a notion to let her do it. "Mamo-chan, wake up," I called in his ear. He turned over, pulling his arms up to stretch as he did. "Sweetheart, wake up," I called again.

"Wha-what?" he grumbled, peeking his left eye open at me curiously. "What is i-wait," he suddenly perked up, sitting up on the bed so fast that he nearly shoved Chibi-Usa and I off. He looked around, at us, and then at the room again. "Is everything...?" he asked, waving his hands around.

"Back to normal? Hai," I responded, standing.

"How? When?" I watched as my husband walked to the doorway, looked up and down the hall, at me, and then at Chibi-Usa. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," I answered thoughtfully. I sat back on the bed, picking up the phone. Chibi-Usa squirmed from my arms as I dialed Minako's number and went to Mamo-chan.

After a few rings the phone was picked up; well - kind of. The sound of the phone being pushed off the receiver was followed by a crash, the sound of something breaking, Artemis screeching and Minako mumbling a few choice words under her breath. "Nani?" she grumbled into the phone when at last she brought it to her ear.

"Minako-chan?"

"Usagi-chan?" she replied, I think. Then again, no one could be sure what Minako was really saying this early in the morning. For all I knew she was reciting a chant that would end mankind. Everyone else had tried it, why not her? "Is that you, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai." I looked at my clock and thought a second. "Everyone needs to meet at my house in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Why?" the Solider of Love answered. I rolled my eyes, half wondering if she even remembered our battle, when suddenly she shrieked again. "How did we get back home?!" Never mind my last thought, she remembers, I mused silently.

I sighed into the phone. "Your guess is as good as mine, see you in thirty minutes."

"Un!" she exclaimed in return and promptly dropped the phone. Followed was a high pitch squeal like that of a dying animal - well, to be more precise, a cat. As Artemis hissed and squealed, even Chibi-Usa, who was half way across the room with Mamo-chan, looked at the phone in a perplexed way. I chuckled and hung up the receiver. It certainly seemed things were back to normal.

* * *

"What?"

I found myself, an hour later, sitting in my living room staring at the Solider of Time with one of those dumb expressions on my face. You know, the kind that make everyone else in the room laugh, though secretly glad it was me and not them. Even Setsuna flashed me a smile and a small shake of the head.

"Instantaneity," Ami repeated, pushing her hair out of her face with a quick flip of her wrist. "Like a moment, second - flash of light. Basically in the millisecond that the power of the Silver Crystal and the power that Mamoru-san has intermixed, everything was moved back across space and time to the moment before the original time flux."

"The other world we entered has been restored to its original state, as well as this one - only minus Pharoah 90," Setsuna concluded, watching Mamo-chan with an expression that bordered on worried. I was too soon to find out why.

"Everything and everyone?" Makoto asked, looking up at all of us.

"Of course," Ami responded. "That is how we are all sitting here like nothing happened. Only we remember it, since we was in that time. No one else of our time knows anything that has happened."

"Even Heioko and Daiki?" Mamo-chan mumbled, his head bent over his clasped hands. He looked up, his dark hair falling down onto his forehead. "Them, too?"

Setsuna, again, looked uneasy. "I would assume so, yes," she answered reluctantly.

I placed my palm on Mamo-chan's back and felt his muscles tighten up. I rubbed soothingly while trying to throw a look to Ami and Setsuna to change the subject.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Rei finally caught my message. She cleared her throat, trying to sound cynical when she began. "So, Usagi, I hear you have some news for us...?"

"News?" I asked, completely taken off guard. Rei cleared her throat again, and pointed to her stomach. "Oh!" I exclaimed, dumbfounded that no matter what the situation, news moved fast through out our group. "Eh, yeah. It seems that I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

"That was fast," Hotaru said and then slapped her hands over her face as a blush stained her cheeks red. Unknowingly she had let the tension out of the room like a balloon bursting. Everyone began laughing as the petite Senshi hid her red face behind Michiru's back.

To my surprise even Mamo-chan began laughing, seeming to forget his thoughts of Daiki.

"Yes, again. Ami-chan says I'm about a month along and everything is fine," I informed.

Mamo-chan leaned back, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders as he did. "But just incase she's going to see Dr. Mizuno tomorrow," he said, staring directly into my eyes.

I started to say 'since when' but there was no use in arguing the point. Besides, I only wanted what was best for my child and a check up wouldn't hurt anyone. I nodded my head in agreement and the conversation drew into the new addition to my family and off the subject of Pharoah 90, Daiki and Heioko.

I knew the subject would come up again, especially from Mamo-chan. But for now, I was glad to talk of happier things.

 **-End Chapter 8.**

This is a short chapter, sorry about that. I combined a couple of earlier chapters to make them longer and now I have this short chapter and looks weird when compared to everything else. But oh well, just means I can skip along to the next chapter and get it up. And if I hurry I can even do it before I have to pick my youngest up from daycare. So all's well that ends well.

::insert disclaimer that no one reads here::

I'm off to revise and post the next chapter. Thank you for reading - there are two chapters left and then we move to the next story, Forever More! Yay!

Please review! I just like to hear if you like, didn't like, etc etc!

God Bless,  
Beth


	9. An Angel for Heaven

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 9 – An Angel for Heaven**

I watched, amused, as my husband stood on a kitchen table chair and took down the pictures from Chibi-Usa's bedroom wall. Even as tall as he was, there was some things beyond his reach. As he handed another down to me, I wrapped them in newspaper and placed them in a box. Anywhere the eye looked there was boxes and newspaper and as it had been the case since the earlier part of the week. I was personally sick of boxes.

After the battle with Pharaoh 90, Mamo-chan transferred out of his job at the labs and to Tokyo University Hospital. The chief of staff was so impressed with his knowledge and skills that just one month later they gave him a promotion.

With the new job came more money and thus the decision to buy a house rather than to continue to pay rent on an apartment. I was so excited by the prospect of our first house together that I begged Mamo-chan to get us moved in as soon as possible. I had no idea that that would mean I had one week to pack up our belongings. At the beginning of the week while Mamo-chan was at work, the girls had came over and helped pack up most of our stuff. The only thing left was Chibi-Usa's nursery, our bedroom and then the clothing and toiletries we used daily.

As Saturday drew closer, I became more excited. It wasn't a very large house we were moving to, but it meant a yard for Chibi-Usa and Shingo to play in. Also the privacy that came with going from my car to my front door, rather than up twelve floors and down a hall.

Unthinking, I picked up the box of pictures and started out the door with it. "Usako," I heard Mamo-chan say lowly. "Just where do you think you're going with that?"

I turned, blinking innocently. I was half way through my third month, and I hadn't begun to show at all. That didn't stop Mamo-chan, or the other Senshi from remembering that I was pregnant, though. Especially this week I was scolded time and time again about picking up boxes or moving furniture that was heavy. So even before my eyes reached my husbands scowling ones, I knew what was coming. And it was getting a little irritating. "In the living room," I replied evenly.

"Usako," my husband growled playfully, stepping off the chair and coming towards me. "You'll do no such thing. You're preg-"

"Hai, I'm pregnant!" I replied, a little more forcefully than I would have liked. "It doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"

Mamo-chan actually looked a little hurt at my outburst and I regretted it immediately. I should be thinking how good I had it. At least I had a wonderful husband who looked after me. Maybe I should think about that instead of being mad about not proving my independence day in and day out. Aside from that fact, I _was_ very tired. A lot. I sighed, holding the box out to him. "Gomen," I mumbled so softly that I'm not sure if I said it, or mouthed it.

Mamo-chan took the box, put it down, and pulled me close to him. I let my head fall against his chest, letting out a deep breath at the same time. "Usako, perhaps you should let me take care of the rest of our packing, ne? I know that you have your hands full with the children, you don't need all this added stress."

I simply nodded my head and allowed Mamo-chan to kiss my lips and then sit me in the rocking chair by Chibi-Usa's window. I looked out on the city from our apartment twelve stories up and thought about what it would feel like to look out my window and into a yard full of toys for my children. It warmed my body and a smile came unbidden to my lips.

Mamo-chan came back in the room with yet another empty box and smiled at me. "What do you look so happy about?" he asked, putting the box down and throwing stuffed animals in it.

"Just thinking about how nice it will be to look out Chibi-Usa's bedroom window and see trees and birds, rather than buildings and cars." My husband smiled back as I stood up, stretching my arms up as I did so. "I think I'll go lay down for a while."

"Are you okay?" Mamo-chan asked immediately, concern etched in his normal relaxed features. "Do you still feel sick?"

"No, no. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep with Chibi-Usa coughing all night. I think I need to make her an appointment with the doctor, she might be coming down with something," I explained, going out of the room. "Wake me up about four o'clock so I can make dinner."

I walked out of the room and across the hall to the bedroom I shared with my husband. On the foot of my bed, curled up in a black ball, was Luna. She looked up as I entered, and stretched her front legs out. "Are you done packing the little one's room?" she inquired idly as she began washing her face.

I laid on the bed, the softness of my pillow calling to me. As I snuggled under the covers Luna came to sit in front of me. "No, Mamo-chan is finishing up."

I closed my eyes, but I could still feel Luna's stare on me. I peeked out from under my half closed lids. "What?"

"Are you alright, Usagi-chan? You've been sleeping a lot lately, even though Motoki cut back your hours at work." She paused, still staring at me curiously.

"I'm just tired, I'll be okay," I told her, turning over so as to end the conversation.

Luna wasn't easily persuaded. "It just seems a little odd to me that you were still getting sick into your third month and you are so tired all the time. When you was pregnant with Chibi-Usa, by now you had your energy back."

"Dr. Mizuno says that I'm fine and that if I'm tired, to rest. Simple as that," I told her, burring myself more under the covers. I waited, but Luna had stopped her nagging for the moment. For that I was grateful.

Even though my guardian cat had stopped talking, it didn't stop me from thinking about what she had said. I was doing everything right, even cutting down my hours at work. Mamo-chan wasn't about to let me do any heavy lifting and the girls took the children out one day a week so that Mamo-chan and I could have time to ourselves. But it seemed that when I had time to myself, all I wanted to do was sleep. I sighed, thinking that I should do something besides lay in the bed.

With my mind made up, I got up and went into the bathroom to find the bubble bath. There wasn't anything more relaxing than a warm bath and maybe I could perk myself up enough to go out to dinner tonight. When the tub was full I turned the radio on a soft rock station and undressed. I didn't notice it until I picked my clothes up to put them in the laundry basket, but I had been spotting. There was enough blood on my clothing that I felt alarm speed my heart beat up. I turned the water off and went into the bedroom to put on clean clothing. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but brushed them away quickly.

As long as I live, I will never forget the look on my soul mate's face when I walked into the nursery and he turned to me. "Usako?!" he exclaimed, dropping the pieces of the changing table and rushing across the room to me. "What's wrong? Why is your face so pale?"

Again I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and this time I wasn't fast enough to stop one from falling down my face. "It's probably nothing," I said, but my voice shook from the fear of the idea that something could be wrong. And I could feel it, something was off... "I'm just bleeding... I haven't felt well all day, but now…"

"How bad?" I had seen this look only a few times before. This wasn't my husband talking anymore, but Dr. Chiba. His face was serious and his features unreadable. I just stared at him. "How bad, Usako?" he demanded, grasping my shoulders.

"I.. I don't know if it's bad," I whispered hoarsely and felt my knees weaken. Visions of the blood stain flashed before my eyes hauntingly. "Mamo-chan, I'm scared," I cried softly, falling into his arms.

"Mamoru-san?" I heard Luna say, rushing into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm taking Usako to the emergency room. It's probably nothing, but we should be safe," he explained, practically carrying me towards the door and down the hall. "Please call Makoto and ask her to keep the kids until I call her." I never heard Luna answer, just the sound of the door clicking softly as we rushed down the hall.

Mamoru opened the door for me and then hurried around the other side of the car. We sped out of the parking garage, leaving tire marks at the entry, I'm sure. A part of me felt like I was making too big of a deal out of this. Spotting was normal for pregnant women, even if I hadn't spotted with Chibi-Usa. But another part of me, a part that was always wondering why I stayed sick and tired so long, was screaming this was not a good sign.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I stared at the passing scenery with no interest. Pressing my forehead to the window pane, I barely noticed the city go by. I couldn't think, my stomach felt hollow and yet upset like I was going to be sick at the same moment. I cleared my head of all thoughts and closed my eyes, nearly falling out of the seat when the car came to a screeching halt outside the hospital.

"Stay here," Mamo-chan said in a soothing tone. "I'll go get a wheelchair." Before I could protest, he was out of the car and running towards the double doors.

It didn't seem like more than five seconds had passed when Mamo-chan came running back out the doors with a wheelchair; two ER attendants behind him. The two men stood by the open door as Mamo-chan lifted me out of the car and into the wheel chair, all the while I protested that I could walk. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'll take care of everything," he assured me in a small, soothing voice that he usually reserved for our daughter when she woke up in the night.

I could feel my head starting to ache as I was wheeled in by the attendant. Mamo-chan stood at my side, talking quickly to the two men about my symptoms. I stared around the ER in surprise at the number of people. Every chair was full, forcing some people to stand. Just as I was being wheeled through a set of double doors, a nurse came up to Mamo-chan and handed him a clipboard. "Chiba-san, I need you to fill out these forms, please."

"But my wife..." I heard my husband protest just as the automatic doors shut. I turned to look back, but the only thing I could see was the beige colored doors sealed tightly together. I sighed and turned around.

One of the two men left us, and the older man pushing me felt no need for communication. He pushed me swiftly down a hall and into a small room that was barely big enough to turn around in. "The doctor will be with your shortly," he informed, never once meeting my eyes, or heaven forbid - smile. "Who is your OBG-YN?"

"Dr. Mizuno," I answered, my head beginning to ache more by the second. "Will she be available?"

"I'm afraid that she is off today," he answered shortly, starting out of the room. "The ER is full tonight, so it maybe a while before someone can see you. But because of your reasons for being here, it shouldn't be that much longer," he mused.

I felt another wave of panic crash into my mind. I shook my head, looking at him as if he were crazy. "Call Dr. Mizuno, she'll come," I said, but he seemed to not hear me as he shut the door and left me alone.

I bit on my thumb nail as the seconds ticked by. The time on the digital clock read 5:43 when he left, and it was now 5:55. It seemed like more than an hour had passed. I found myself wondering back over what I had done since I found out I was pregnant, other than the fight with Pharaoh 90 I had been the obedient pregnant woman; doing everything that Dr. Mizuno instructed and then some. What had I done wrong? Am I over reacting? But my mind, the gut instinct that usually told me Chibi-Usa was awake, or Shingo was sneaking something, was yelling there was something going to happen.

So lost in my thoughts about my baby's well being was I that I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, a short plump woman in a nurse's uniform walked in. Her body looked even larger in the white coat, and arms that seemed shaped like rolling pins stuck out from the sleeves. Yet she had a friendly smile when I meet her green eyes and I felt relaxed, as if I were with a kindly grandmother.

"Hello dear," she said, sitting down on a small stool and bringing it closer to the wheel chair I still sat in. "Your name is Chiba Usagi?" I nodded my head slightly. "Good, good. Now, I see that you are ten weeks with your second child."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied in a whisper. My throat felt dry and irritated and it seemed that no matter how many times I ran my tongue over my lips, they remained dry. Without a word, the woman stood up and filled a cup with some water and handed it to me. "Arigato." I smiled gratefully and took the cup.

She sat down again and reopened the file in her hands when the door burst open, nearly hitting her back. On the other side was Mamo-chan, looking more than a little angry and upset. "Usako!" Behind him I heard a man shout and Mamo-chan quickly came in the room and shut the door behind him.

I looked at the door, at my husband and then to the door again. The nurse hid her startled look and cleared her throat. "You are Chiba Mamoru, I presume?" she asked in the same kind voice she spoke to me in.

My husband nodded his head, still listening to the noise in the hallway. "That was different," I quipped, trying to grab his attention. You would think he was running from youma by the look on his face. "Problems?" I received no reply, only a disgruntled grunt and a nasty look towards the door again.

The nurse shook her head, smiling as she did so. "You young people today..." she said and laughed a little to herself. "Now, Chiba-san, why are you here today?"

I cringed at the memory of the blood on my clothing, but shook it from my mind. "I've bleed some," I admitted, feeling my heart speed up again. "I haven't been feeling well, fatigue and getting sick a lot more than my last pregnancy."

"Any other discharges?" she asked without looking up.

"No, not that I know of." Mamo-chan came to me, sat in the chair against the wall and reached for my hand. I tried to hide my fear, but something deep in me was insisting that something was wrong. I squeezed my husband's hand, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

The nurse took my temperature, blood pressure and weight before she left the room with the promise that a doctor would be with us shortly. Mamo-chan had lifted me up and laid me on the table where I currently laid, staring at the wall.

"Hey," my soul-mate whispered in my ear, brushing a piece of golden hair from my eyes. "You know what?"

I turned my face towards him, the tear trails on my face as I meet his blue eyes. "What?" I mumbled.

I felt him cup my face in his palm, brushing a tear from my cheek. When our eyes meet I felt all the emotions of a man so completely in love there was no way out. I imagine, if he was anything like me, he didn't _want_ a way out. "I love you," he said, so softly it felt like a brush of wind against my cheek and nothing more. "I love you so much that I feel like my heart will burst."

I smiled through my tears and reached out so that I could touch his face gently. "I love you," I whispered back, not daring to raise my voice any higher and break the spell cast on us.

A sharp knock on the door broke us apart and the doctor on call entered the room. He was a tall man, taller than Mamo-chan, with both thinning hair and a receding hairline. His height and weight didn't go together at all and it seemed that he might blow away should a strong wind come along. He pulled a pair of thin reading glasses from his jacket pocket and scanned over the chart in his hands before looking up. "Mamoru-kun, what a surprise," he said warmly to my husband.

"Adaru-kun," Mamo-chan greeted with a curt nod of his head.

He cleared his throat, looking at me and then the chart again. "Okay, what I'm going to do get an ultra sound done and see what's going on with the little one. It sounds like nothing, but we should take a look to be sure. Have you had an ultra sound so far this pregnancy?" I shook my head no. There was yet another knock on the door and he reached for the handle. "That should be the equipment now."

The nurse prepared the equipment, all the while leaving me to wish that Ami's mom could be in today. I felt much more relaxed with Dr. Mizuno than I did with this stranger, even if Mamo-chan did know him. Still I was relieved when he began the ultra sound and the sound of my baby's heartbeat filled the room. He pointed to the screen, unsurely it seemed to me. "There's the little one. The heartbeat is a little slower than normal, but it's not so much that it could mean a problem," he explained quickly, feeling me flinch.

In a few minutes he finished, turning the equipment off and handing a towel to Mamo-chan to help me get the gel off my stomach. He made a few notes on his chart and then waited for the nurse to leave before speaking. Anxiously I waited, gripping Mamo-chan's hand with a strength I didn't know I had in me.

"The OB-GYN on call tonight is delivering a baby c-section, and can't get away to see you. We could do some blood work, see if you have an infection you might be fighting off. Urinary tract infections are common in pregnant women and can cause bleeding. Leave a urine sample and we will check it and call you. I'm no expert on the subject, but I can see no reason for alarm tonight. You're blood pressure is a little high, but that is most likely from your excitement over being here," he began and I felt the air trapped in my lungs finally release. "However, I do want you to follow up with Dr. Mizuno first thing in the morning. Until then strict bed rest."

Mamo-chan cast a weary glance at me and then to the doctor. "If everything is okay, why is that necessary?"

The doctor raised his hand up, smiling as he waved the air like he was moving aside smoke. "Just a precaution, nothing more." He started out of the room, turning back one more time. "Remember, first thing in the morning. The nurse will be in here momentarily."

I nodded, looking at Mamo-chan with curiosity. He shrugged, helping me off the bed. "It is late, Usako," my husband said in an off hand way. "And the ER is packed, we can see Dr. Mizuno in a couple of hours just to be one-hundred percent sure everything is fine."

I mumbled my agreement, yawning at the same time. But I didn't feel any better for the quick examination I received. After having a vial of blood taken and leaving a urine sample, we left the hospital. I didn't feel any better about anything, but I supposed my worries would have to wait just a little longer.

That night I lay in bed, tossing and turning, but unable to claim sleep for my own. At three o'clock I heard Chibi-Usa begin to stir, and then cry my name softly. Since she almost never cried when she woke up at night, I reached over and shook Mamo-chan. My soul mate didn't respond after the second time, so I slid out of the bed and went to her room.

"Mama," she mumbled, coughing a little. She held her chubby arms up for me to pick her up and I did so quickly, sitting in the rocking chair. I rocked back and forth slowly, humming to a tune that played in my head.

Her coughing only grew worse, it seemed, as the night went on. I gave her an infant's dose of cough syrup, but the sun was coming up over the skyline before she finally drifted off to sleep. Still holding her close to my heart, I let my head fall to the side where I also fell asleep.

I didn't get much sleep, however. At seven o'clock I heard the bedroom door creak open and saw Mamo-chan step in and smile at me. I smiled back, trying to blink back the persistent burning in my eyes. "Good morning," he whispered, taking Chibi-Usa and putting her in the crib.

I stretched my arms out, rubbing the red area on my arm where Chibi-Usa's head had laid. "Good morning." I stood up, but my balance wasn't very good when I was working on only an hour of sleep. Mamo-chan stepped forward and wrapped both arms around me and helped me to stand. "Your appointment is in an hour, are you sure you're going to be awake enough?" my husband asked, half joking and half serious, I think.

"Hai, I just need to take a shower to get me awake," I said, rubbing my eyes as I pulled away from him and started towards the bathroom. "Mako-chan should be here shortly for Chibi-Usa and Shingo, make sure you pack some of Chibi-Usa's cough syrup in her diaper bag."

I didn't wait for a response, just walked into our room to start rummaging for something to wear. Little did I know how my life was about to change. And that in just a few short hours, I would understand why Setsuna always looked at me with sadness.

* * *

"Chiba Usagi."

I looked up from the magazine I had been reading and saw a nurse standing at the door waiting for me. I put the book aside and stood up, taking Mamo-chan's hand as I followed her back to the examination room. The nurse handed me a gown to change into and left us alone. Dr. Mizuno was with us rather quickly, not even five minutes later, in fact. She smiled brightly as she came in the door, but in my gut I could feel that same dread as I did last night. That something was wrong, very wrong here. I tried to shake it off and listen to what she was saying.

"I have the report that was filled out last night at the ER, it was delivered this morning by courier. Have you had any more spotting since then?" Dr. Mizuno asked in her normal bright, cheerful voice.

"No," I replied, shaking my head as if to confirm it.

She looked relieved as she stood up. "Then let's just take a look and double check."

I nodded my head and she began. Mamo-chan watched as eagerly as I did to the screen, looking for the tiny form that was our child. This early in my pregnancy, everything on the screen pretty much looked the same to me, so I didn't really notice anything wrong until I couldn't hear the heartbeat on the monitor.

Dr. Mizuno, unknowingly, allowed her face to turn worried for a second before she caught herself. She said nothing the entire time, not showing us the heartbeat, the baby - not saying a word. I felt my own heart speed up at her silence and I reached for Mamo-chan's hand, longing for some reassurance that everything was okay.

"Dr. Mizuno?" I whispered, tears already forming a hazy mist over my vision.

In response she turned the machine off and stared beyond me for a moment before clearing her throat. "You may get dressed now. I'll be back in a moment." Before I could react, she walked quickly out of the room and shut the door firmly behind her.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I turned to my husband, only to see a look of identical fear on his face. Robotically I stood up and got dressed, not thinking or seeing anything that processed to my mind. Mamo-chan said not a word, just stared at his clasped hands as we waited for Dr. Mizuno to return.

It seemed an eternity passed before the door opened again. Dr. Mizuno walked in, sitting quickly in a chair across from us and folding her hands in her lap. When she finally lifted her eyes to meet us, they were full of tears. I felt a sob catch in my throat when she began to speak.

"There is a condition that is not very common, called missed miscarriage. Basically the fetus for reasons we don't understand, just stops developing and expires." She took a deep breath, and I felt the first tear fall from my eye. "It's nothing you've done, either of you. In most cases it's a chromosomal problem, something that went wrong in the development."

I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest as tears flowed openly from my eyes. I nearly choked on the effort to breathe. Mamo-chan pulled me to his chest, nearly crushing me against his ribs. But I didn't care, couldn't think straight enough to care. All I could think was that this was my fault... my fault for fighting Pharaoh 90. My fault...

"I'm deeply sorry, Usagi-chan. So sorry," Ami's mother whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder before leaving the room. I couldn't say anything to her, couldn't even lift my head up to respond.

When she was gone, Mamo-chan pulled me into his lap where he held me close to his chest as I sobbed. He said nothing, only hugged me tightly and let me cry for the child God took before I had a chance to even hold her.

The next day Dr. Mizuno performed a D&C and sent me home with strict instructions to rest and take as much time off work as I felt I needed. I cried for the better part of the day until I fell into an exhausted sleep, only to wake up and cry again. In the late afternoon I awoke suddenly, thinking I could hear Chibi-Usa crying, even though she was still at Mako-chan's. I sat up on the bed slowly, the bottom of my stomach echoing a dull ache.

The bedroom was empty except for Luna, who slept on the foot of the bed. Taking each step as slow as if I were dragging myself through thick mud, I made my way to the living room to look for Mamo-chan. I finally found him out on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring up at the faint moon in the afternoon sky. I went to him, wrapping my weak arms around his chest and laying my head on his back. I stood there for a few minutes, but he never responded to my presence.

I felt my tears come again at the thought of what that could mean. At last I could take the silence no longer and pushed the air from my lungs. "You think it's my fault, too, don't you? My fault for fighting Pharaoh 90 when I knew I was pregnant. I thought I was Sailor Moon, and invincible... I didn't know... I would never hav-" I stopped suddenly when Mamo-chan turned, locking me in his arms so tightly I could barely breathe.

"No!" he insisted loudly, his voice booming from his chest. "I don't blame you. Don't say that, understand? There was nothing you could have done." I felt a small drop of what felt like rain hit my head, seeping down a strand of my hair. Again I felt another one as Mamo-chan tried to stop a sob from leaving his throat. He succeeded and only continued to cry quietly. "It just wasn't meant to be right now," he whispered, struggling with the words. "It just wasn't meant to be."

As the afternoon sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon, I clung to my only life boat in a strange world that seem to only want to throw heartache at me. The tears fell in a silent stream that wouldn't stop and my heart ached for the new angel Heaven had tonight.

 **-End Chapter 9.**

The final chapter, Life Goes On, will be out shortly.

Thank you for reading !


	10. Life Goes On & Epilogue

No Greater Love  
By: Bethany  
Originally Released: 8/2003  
Revised: 7/2015

 **Chapter 11 & Epilogue - Life Goes on **

Steam rose up slowly, caressing my face with its long, warm fingers. I stared at the mug in my hands, down into the depths of the liquid that gently released small waves of heat. But it wasn't so much the liquid I was contemplating, rather I focused on my thoughts. My heart felt heavy in my chest as I thought of the baby I had lost. Today would have been my due date.

No! I told myself, I need to move on.

But I couldn't. It had been six long months since the day I had heard my baby's heartbeat for the last time, and still it echoed painfully in my mind.

I sighed, feeling my chest ache. Shingo was doing okay in school and Chibi-Usa was beautiful and so smart, especially since I had enrolled her in a mother's day out program. They worked with her, helped her develop her love of learning. I had two beautiful children, an adoring husband. But even those thoughts didn't stop me from hurting. I longed to feel my baby in my arms, longed to hear the cries of a child Mamo-chan and I had given life to. Don't get me wrong, I love Chibi-Usa with all my heart. But she was the baby we had lost a thousand years ago, our miracle child that had been reborn into a life were we could take care of her. But this child... this child was to be mine and Mamo-chan's. A normal pregnancy, so much unlike my first but even that was denied to me.

"Usagi-chan?"

Liquid; dark liquid like blood. Steam rising up to my face. I blinked, shaking my head free of the thoughts that haunted me. "Hai?"

Minako was in my face, her head cocked to the side as she stared at me. "Whoa, you spaced out big time," she said, sitting back.

Across the table, Makoto sat her cup down and smiled at me. "Dajibou, Usagi-chan?"

I emptied my own cup and sat it down on the table. The smile I produced was a shaky one, forced up to try and reassure my friends that surrounded me. "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. What was you saying?"

"Konnichi'wa," we heard another voice say, causing us to all look up and saving me from answering.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san - what a surprise!" Rei exclaimed, all of us nodding our agreement. Since the first of November Michiru and Haruka had been gone from Japan, saying they wanted to see some of the world leisurely, and not while on tour. We hadn't expected them back for another six months or so, making this a true surprise.

We all scooted over in our booth, making room for the two. They both looked tanned and extremely rested. For a brief moment, I envied them. I wished often Mamo-chan and I could just take the kids and get away for a couple of months, but we were both tied down by school, jobs and house mortgages. Especially with Mamo-chan just taking up residency at the University, a paid vacation was a while off.

"Earth to Usagi-chan, you're doing it again!" Minako complained, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to attention quickly, feeling guilty for getting lost in my own thoughts so often.

"Gomen, Minako-chan, minna. I'm feeling tired today. Perhaps I should go home and rest a while." I stood up, waiting for Haruka, Michiru and Makoto to let me out of the booth. I didn't want to leave them there, but I couldn't focus my attention to them at the moment. Sighing, I turned around just before leaving. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, please forgive me for running out on your like this. I would like if you could come to dinner at my house tonight. I do want to hear about your trip and visit with you for a while."

"Sure," Michiru replied, smiling in her way that made everything seem okay. "Don't worry about it, we understand. What time do you want us there?"

"Seven sound okay?" At least that left me six hours to come up with something that wouldn't gross them out too much. God knows I've never been a gourmet chief.

"Great, see you then," Haruka replied and I left quickly, waving back at them.

I nearly ran all the way home, passing by people and knocking into some as I passed. As I rushed up the sidewalk to my house, my neighbor called out to me, but I paid her no attention as I went into my home and shut the door behind me.

I leaned against the cool, wooden door; trying to catch my breath. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like I was running from something? Shaking my head, I took my shoes off and walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator was full of lunch meats, and frozen dinners- all easy fix meals that even I couldn't screw up.

Why hadn't I ever learned to cook? Even after I was married, Mamo-chan was the only one of the two of us that knew how to fix anything more complicated than scrambled eggs. Pancakes in my skillet became burnt frisbees that could break windows. Cookies were one forth their original size by the time I was done, and just about any other food I had tried to make ended up setting the fire alarm off and sending fire trucks out to our house.

I sat on one of our bar stools, staring at the contents of our cabinets. No matter how many times I looked, it was all the same. Peanut butter, canned pasta and vegetables. And that's when it happened - the Food Fairy showed up, carrying a beautiful assortment of appetizers, main dishes and desserts.

In reality? I began crying. Not like I didn't do this a lot, mind you. But I couldn't help it. I sat at my kitchen counter, bawling my eyes out over... what? The fact I couldn't cook? That I had rudely ran out on my friends? I just couldn't put my finger on it. It just seemed that everything in my life had gotten to the point that all I wanted to do was cry about it.

In my sorrowful mind, I once more turned to the baby I had lost. Somewhere in my warped way of thinking, I just knew that if I hadn't lost that child, I wouldn't be so messed up right now. Perhaps I would even be able to cook. I could see him, so plainly. A little boy with blonde hair like spun gold and eyes as deep blue as the ocean's bottom.

Perhaps he would have been a doctor, like Mamo-chan, or a lawyer, a policeman. The more I thought about it the harder I cried. I don't know how long I laid there, dreaming about things that would never be, but the next thing I knew the front door flew open and the sound of Shingo kicking his shoes off was followed by him running full force into the living room. "Mom?! Mom, where are you?!"

I blinked my tears back, wiping my face with the back of my hand. What was Shingo doing home so early? Usually I met him at the school and we walked home together. Concerned, I stood up and walked to the kitchen door just as he swung it open, racing in. "Mom!" he gasped, stopping to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Sure I am, why wouldn't I be?" I lied, smiling although I'm sure my face and eyes were blood red. "What are you doing home so early?"

Shingo's eyebrow rose, just as my father's always did when he was confused about something. "Mom, it's three o'clock. I waited for you for fifteen minutes before..." he stopped, looking around. "Where's Chibi-Usa?"

"I..." It was three o'clock? Surely I hadn't been sitting there for two hours. And Chibi-Usa... where was Chibi-Usa? Still at the church? "Oh no! She must still be at the church!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purse off the counter. "Come on Shingo!"

My oldest looked scared as I ran out of the house and into the garage. I hadn't driven the car Mamo-chan bought me but a couple of times, insistent that I could walk wherever I needed to go. But right now I was thankful for it.

I sped all the way to the church, pulling up to the front and squealing my tires. Sitting in front of me was a familiar red car and I found myself actually scared of what was going to happen. Trying to catch my breath, Shingo and I walked into the main office. The first thing my eyes fell on was Mamo-chan talking to the director - and holding Chibi-Usa.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa squealed as I walked in, holding her arms out to me. I took her from my husband, and hugged her tightly. Mamo-chan cast a glance at me out of the side of his eye and then smiled at the director. "Again, I'm sorry about this Junse-san."

"Oh, it's no problem. We were worried that something had happened to your wife, usually she is here to pick up Chibi-Usa-chan on time. I didn't mean to pull you from your job," Junse explained, looking nervous. I'm sure it had something about the tension that was between Mamo-chan and I.

Mamo-chan walked out the door, leaving me to grab Chibi-Usa's bag and follow. "Thank you," I called to the director as I went out the door, Shingo in tow. I put Chibi-Usa in her car seat and told Shingo to get in and buckle up. Mamo-chan had went to his car, but hadn't got in. I walked up to him with my head down, feeling another gush of tears well up behind my eyes. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to get her. Mamo-chan had his head bowed, his black hair falling lazily over his forehead. He didn't even look up when he started talking. "Where was you?"

"I was at the house," I mumbled.

"Usako, Junse said she tried to call you four times before she called the hospital for me."

"Mamo-chan, I swear I was at home! I left the fruit parlor at one o'clock and came straight home. I-" I was cut off in mid-sentence by Mamo-chan opening his car door and getting in.

"Look, go on home, I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this when I get home, ok?. Be careful." I heard him sigh heavily and swing the door open again. he pulled me down to him, cupping my face. "Usako, I love you."

Tears did start to fall as he pulled off, leaving me standing on the sidewalk. Since the death of our child, I had felt a small tear in the relationship between myself and my husband. A tear he swore was completely one sided, insisted it was my imagination... I feared I had just ripped it again.

* * *

Dejectedly I stared at the clock as it struck five. Mamo-chan would be home in about fifteen minutes. I don't recall ever dreading the time he came home, but today I was. In our recently fenced in backyard, I watched as Shingo pushed Chibi-Usa on a swing. Her feet kicked in joy as he pushed her higher and higher and higher...

And then, before my astonished eyes I saw her fall, down to the hard Earth, her body crumbling as her neck broke. "NO!" I screamed, dropping the plate I had been washing. The porcelain crashed to the hardwood floor, sending pieces flying everywhere that cut into my legs and feet.

Screaming, crying, howling in fear, I half ran and half dragged myself to the back door and shoved it open. "NO! CHIBI-USA! NO!" The pain in my legs was intense, but nothing like my heart that beat so fast. Dear God, please, no... please!

I fell to my knees on the concrete patio, not wanting to lift my head up to see-but I had to. I had to look. Slowly I forced the dead weight of my head up, so that I could lay eyes on my broken baby. Another child, dead by my hands... another...

"Mom?! Are you okay?!" Shingo gasped urgently as he ran up to me. "Mom? What happened?"

Behind him, another voice... who's? Small feet running as fast as they could without tripping, white sandals incased on little feet with pink toe nails. "Chibi-Usa!" I gasped, feeling my chest ache.

"Mom, Chibi-Usa is fine. She's right here," Shingo said gently, pulling my toddler closer so that I could see her. I propped myself up on one arm and pulled her close with the other, hugging her so tightly I feared I may crack her ribs. The scent of baby shampoo tickled my nostrils and I felt relief flood my body.

Shingo had gotten on his knees at my legs and was currently looking them over. "What happened to your legs and feet, Mom?" he demanded in a worried tone. "You're bleeding from a dozen places! And it looks like there is glass in some of them..."

"I-"

At the same moment, as ironic as it seemed, Mamo-chan came through the front door. Shingo shot up, and before I could gasp out a muffled resemblance to words, ran in the house to get my husband. In two seconds both father and son came back out onto the patio. Any remaining anger from earlier was banished from Mamo-chan's face when he saw me sprawled out on the concrete. "Usako! What happened?"

Chibi-Usa took this moment to look to where Mamo-chan was gaping and saw the blood. Instantly she let out a blood curdling scream, tears falling down her plump cheeks. "Mama hurt! Mama hurt!" she howled over and over. "Papa fix Mama! Onegai!"

I shook my head, feeling foolish. Mamo-chan helped me to my feet, but my left ankle gave out when I put weight on it, sending a sharp pain up my leg. I would have kissed the pavement again if Mamo-chan hadn't scooped me into his arms and carried me to the sofa. Shingo picked up Chibi-Usa, trying to calm her as he followed us into the living room.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought to myself over and over again. What more are you going to do to make everyone's life miserable? While I silently cursed myself, Mamo-chan sent Shingo out to the car for his doctor's bag. A few minutes later he declared I had sprained my ankle.

"We need to take you on to the hospital for x-rays, though. Just to make sure you haven't broken anything," he said as he wrapped my foot and ankle in an ace bandage.

I rolled my eyes, turning to stare at the back of the sofa. I felt hot tears burning behind my eyelids, but I determinedly pushed them aside and swallowed. "Shingo, hand me the phone, please."

Makoto wasn't home when I called. For that matter, neither were Minako or Rei. Ami was working tonight, so that left Setsuna or Hotaru... "Oh no!" I suddenly cried, glancing at the clock. "Mamo-chan, I can't go to the hospital. I invited Haruka and Michiru over for dinner tonight!"

My husband looked at me with one of those queer looks of puzzlement on his face, the kind I would laugh at if I weren't so serious. He walked slowly over to the sofa I was still sprawled out on and slid his hand down the side of my face. "Usako, I think they'll understand that you can't very well cook dinner if you can't put weight on your foot."

"But Mamo-chan..." I had already worked out a speech about how I had deserted them at lunch today, and they just back in town when he placed his finger on my lips to hush me.

"No buts," he stated, leaving no room for any further argument. "Now, call Hotaru and see if she can come over to baby-sit. Tell Haruka and Michiru what happened, and let's go."

Nearly forty five minutes later we made it to the hospital. I felt idiotic as Mamo-chan carried me into the ER instead of going in for a wheelchair. I insisted he let me hobble in as he swept me up in his arms. "Oh, Usako," he whined, his eyes twinkling madly as he carried in across the parking lot. "I thought you liked for me to come dashing in, sweeping you off your feet and away?"

I giggled at his words, for they were the same ones I had spoken to him the last time we had been discussing an enemy. "When there's a ten foot monster about to kill me, yes - it's very romantic. But Mamo-chan, we're in public!"

"So?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You'll pay for this later," I warned.

He smiled devilishly at me, winking. "I hope so."

The ER was extremely slow today, it seemed. We sat in the waiting room with one other family that looked like they had been there for hours. On the table next to them were discarded magazines, empty coke cans, potato chip and peanut bags. It wasn't ten minutes later that they called us back to see a doctor. Which felt foolish to me, since my husband was a doctor, but then everything seemed off to me today.

The nurse took my temperature and blood pressure, jotting it down on my chart. "When was your last period?"

My mind went blank for a moment, trying to determine exactly when it was, since it changed by a couple of days every month or so. Guessing, I told her about four weeks ago. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" she asked, having no idea how much pain that simple question brought me. I hesitated but shook my head. She didn't write anything down, only stared at me a moment. "Chiba-san, if you don't know for sure and you're sexually active, we need to check. You'll probably need x-rays on your foot and it could be harmful to the fetus."

Ah, the trouble I get myself into. Imagine, if you will, Mamo-chan helping me across the hall and into the bathroom with this tiny small cup and a lid. Ugh, I hated doing this with a passion of a thousand angry Gods. Not the test, mind you. But how in the name of all that is good in this life was any female expected to hit this small cup? My aim, to say the least, wasn't perfected. And aside from that, Mamo-chan only helped me to the door of the restroom. After that I had to juggle the small cup of horror as I jumped the long space between the door and the toilet on my good foot.

I tried once to put weight on my hurt foot, and immediately thought it a bad idea as pain shot through my leg. To anyone watching, I was a sight that triggered a good laugh. Five minutes later I re-opened the door to see Mamo-chan standing directly on the other side of it, waiting for me. "Well?" he asked.

I looked at him, completely dumbfounded that such a smart man could say such dumb things. "Well what?" I inquired.

He motioned towards the bathroom with both hands expectantly. "Well, you know..."

I rolled my eyes. He was serious, wasn't he? Men... "I peed in the cup, Mamo-chan," I deadpanned, looking straight into his eyes. One of the ER doctors walked by, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.

My husband blanched, his mouth opening but nothing coming out. The nurse was standing at the door to the exam room and despite herself, laughed. I hobbled by him, taking great care to try and make it look easy as possible and went in the room.

The small hand on the clock seemed to last two minutes for every one it moved. I sighed, leaning back on the rather hard bed and stared at the light fixture above me. "I'm bored," I declared.

"Hmm," my husband responded, leaning against the wall next to the bed I laid on. "Usako," he suddenly looked up at me, his eyes boring into me. "What happened today? How did you fall?"

I shrugged as best I could while lying down. "I was going outside to where the children were and fell," I said, telling only half the truth. Which, by the way, never works with your soul-mate.

"And the cuts in your legs?" he drawled, leaning forward. "Did they come from the broken plate in the floor?"

I sat up, looking exasperated. "You don't miss a thing, do you?"

He sat on the small doctor's stood with wheels and rolled towards me, grasping my hands in his. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You don't eat well or sleep well. You can't stay focused, avoid your friends and even forget to pick Chibi-Usa up? I've stood by, hoping you'd come out of this on your own. But it's been six months, is this still about the baby?"

"No," I whispered, shifting my eyes away.

"What happened today?" he asked, quietly this time. Without the pressure, I felt once more like this was my husband, my best friend again. He would understand. I wasn't going crazy. I wasn't. And our baby's death, it wasn't my fault... was it?

I watched, nearly in a trance, as he rubbed his thumbs over the palms of my hands. I swallowed, reminding myself my vision was not real. "I was washing dishes, watching the children play outside. Shingo was pushing Chibi-Usa on a swing, her laughter rang so loud I could hear her. And then... and then I saw her fall to the ground, her neck broken..." Tears broke free from my eyes, zigzagging in hot trails down my cheeks. "I screamed, thinking I had to get to her. That's when I dropped the plate and ran to the back door. I don't remember tripping, just laying on the ground.

"But Mamo-chan, she didn't fall. Shingo was scared to death as I ran outside, but Chibi-Usa was fine. I don't know what made me see it, but it was so real... so real..." I cried, burying my face in his shoulder while he comforted me. "Mamo-chan, what's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?"

"No," he protested urgently, cupping my face in his hands. "We'll find out what's causing this. But you're not crazy, I know you're not. You've got to stop thinking about the what if's, Usako. It just wasn't meant to be. You can't keep blaming yourself." He brushed the tears from my face and kissed my lips so softly it felt like a feather had brushed against them.

I closed my eyes, basking in the warmth of his love, and sighed. Confessing just a small part of what had been going on in my head for the last three months felt like I had lifted fifty pounds from my shoulders. We kissed again just as the doctor knocked on the door and then, without waiting for a response, walked in.

"Dr. Mizuno!" I gasped, surprised to not see the ER doctor come through the door.

Ami's mother nodded, smiling as she flipped through the chart she held in her hand and then placing it on the counter. "Konnichi'wa," she greeted. "Sorry to have taken so long."

"Not a problem. I didn't even know they were calling you." I paused, the curiosity too much. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here? I think all I've done is sprained my ankle."

She sat down on a stool, retrieving the chart from the counter again. "Well, it wasn't necessary for me to come down here, no. But I was in the lab when they brought in your urine sample for the pregnancy test."

I felt my breath catch in my throat, even as my heart began pounding in a nervous manner. Mamo-chan looked at me and then back at the doctor expectantly.

Removing the glasses from her face, she folded her hands in her lap and smiled warmly at us. "I wanted to bring this to you, not only because you are my patient, but a close friend of Ami's... and mine." I waited for her to continue, but that breath she took seemed to last ten minutes. "Usagi, Mamoru - in about eight months you will be parents again."

"You're serious?!" Mamo-chan asked, jumping up with a grin that lit his face from one side to the other.

"Quite," Dr. Mizuno replied, smiling almost as much as Mamo-chan.

I just stared, dumbfounded. I was pregnant? I wanted to laugh, cry, jump for joy. But I did none of that. I felt a sickening feeling in the bottom of my stomach as I stared at the doctor and my husband. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly. "Because, I just had my period a couple of weeks ago, and I've had no symptoms."

Dr. Mizuno smiled at me blankly, confused by my behavior. "Well, yes, I'm very sure. These tests are ninety-nine percent accurate. You won't have any signs, yet. Usagi, are you okay?"

I felt a weak smile tug at my lips. I was pregnant. But... but what if I lost this one, too? I didn't think I could handle another loss, so close to the other one. "Mizuno-san, is it safe for me to be pregnant after my miscarriage?"

"Perfectly safe. You had no complications from it, and it's been nearly seven months. I don't see any reason for you to have problems with this pregnancy. Usagi, women have miscarriages and then go on to have two, three or more children," explained Dr. Mizuno in a soothing, understanding voice.

Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. I felt a rush of joy flood my mind and heart as I squealed with delight. In the mist of all the excitement, I jump up to be in Mamo-chan's arms... completely forgetting my sprained ankle. I squeaked in pain and nearly fell to the floor.

"Oh dear," Dr. Mizuno laughed, propping my foot up. "I had nearly forgotten about that."

Even as happy as I appeared, a darkness lurked in my heart, telling me I was doomed to miscarry again. And all my children would die at my hands. I shut my eyes tight and blocked out the voice. I wouldn't allow my mind to do this any longer! I had to have control over my life, now seemed a good as time to start as any.

It would hurt to let go of the past, I knew. But was the past worth living in and forgetting my future? Was this baby my sign from God that it was time to let go and move on? Hard times would break you or make you stronger.

I was determined to be stronger.

 **~*~ Epilogue ~*~**

It was a beautiful spring day, the day my daughter turned two. The birds sang happily outside her nursery window as I dressed her in a watermelon patterned dress and matching panty cover. I tied a green bow in her hair and fastened sandals on her feet while softly humming happy birthday.

When I finished, she clapped her hands, repeating over and over: "Happy day me! Happy day me!"

"Hai," I smiled, kissing her lips gently. "Happy birthday to you, my precious." I plucked her out of her bed and carried her into the kitchen where Mamo-chan was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

As soon as I was in the door, his smile broadened and he came over to kiss me and then Chibi-Usa. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, his eyes dancing merrily. "Is this a birthday girl I see here?"

"Hai!" Chibi-Usa responded, clapping her hands again.

"Oh?" her father raised his eyebrow, looking curiously at Chibi-Usa as she cheered for herself again. "And how old is the birthday girl?"

Delighted that the day was finally here (we had been talking about her party for a week) she proudly held up two fingers and then burst into joyful giggles when Mamo-chan acted like he was going to bite them. "No, no Papa," she told him, her finger moving through the air like a strict school teacher. "My fingers!"

I placed her in her highchair, where Mamo-chan continued to aggravate her, while I began making her oatmeal. Shingo stumbled through, his hair still sticking up every which direction, and plopped down at the table. "Good morning sweetie," I greeted, kissing him on the forehead, which he tried to avoid, and handing him his medicine and a glass of water. "You need to hurry with your breakfast, you have a doctor's appointment today."

His reply was a grunt that resembled more a dying animal than an eight year old boy. "Why do I have to go to the doctor again?" he complained, playing in his bowl of cereal rather than eating it.

Mamo-chan cast him a glance of warning and straightened up, picking his coffee mug up again. "You know that the test results will be back today, and you'll probably start on a new medication to help you to concentrate. Besides, Chibi-Usa and Usako both have doctor's appointments today, too."

What we didn't tell Shingo was that they doctor had already let me know the test results from our last visit. Today they would be beginning him on treatment for Attention Deficit Disorder, which caused him to have trouble concentrating, as well as containing his energy levels. The pill he now took daily was a low dose of Ritalin. Since it had been helping to improve his condition, we were going back today to finish the evaluation and get him started on Adderall - a time release pill that didn't have the severe side effects the Ritalin did.

He pouted, throwing dirty looks at both Mamo-chan and I, and even Chibi-Usa, while he ate his cereal. I knew that in about thirty minutes when his medicine started working, he would be the same loving kid that I knew - but right now he was being difficult. I ignored him and continued making breakfast for Mamo-chan and I. Breakfast was the one meal I could make decently, though bacon I only tried twice - and burnt twice, mind you. I suppose being pregnant didn't help my cooking abilities after all.

"Oh sweetie, listen to this," my husband said suddenly, holding up a magazine for me to see. "I had Tuxedo Kamen's love child," he read from the front cover of a gossip magazine who's favorite subject was the Sailor Senshi.

I rolled my eyes as he flipped to the page. "Again? What does this make, your fourth child?"

Laughing, he scratched his chin and put the magazine down. "I'm going to need another job just to pay child support and alimony."

I placed the eggs on his plate, a little crispy around the edges, but the middle was always good. "If you do get another woman, make sure she can cook this time, ne?"

He reached up and grabbed my face, bringing my lips down to his where he kissed me for a long moment. "Now why would I want someone else, when I have the best wife and children anyone could ask for?"

Again he pressed his lips to mine sweetly. "Geesh, get a room," Shingo mumbled from across the table.

I smiled at him, kissing Mamo-chan again before I said: "I don't have to, Shingo. I have a house." And to prove my point, I put the skillet down on the table and sat on Mamo-chan's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Shingo got up, putting his bowl in the sink before going to his room. I giggled, pulling a piece of Mamo-chan's hair between my fingers. I leaned in to kiss him again when suddenly a sippy cup was thrown at us. I blinked, both of us looking over to see Chibi-Usa laughing hysterically. "I think someone is jealous," I whispered to my husband.

Following closely behind the sippy cup was a spoon. Mamo-chan shook his head, burying it against my breast as he tried not to laugh at her. "I agree."

I got up, picking the skillet up and taking it to the sink to wash. A few minutes later Mamo-chan came up behind me, placing his plate and fork in the sink. He nibbled lightly on my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "By the way," he drawled. "You're gaining weight."

"Hey!" I retorted, readying to hit him with the spatula just as he ducked away and ran behind Chibi-Usa's high chair. "I'll have you know that it's perfectly normal for a three month pregnant woman to put on some weight!"

"Three months and you and the girls haven't raided every baby store in Tokyo yet?" he asked, again sneaking up to wrap his arms around me.

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him the reason I didn't buy anything yet is because I was scared I wouldn't have a use for it. I spent day in and day out scared that I would miscarry again. I knew that if I bought baby things and then lost it... I'd go insane looking at the stuff. Dr. Mizuno told me time and time again that I was having a perfectly normal pregnancy - but I couldn't shake the fear. And I probably wouldn't until I was holding my baby.

I forced a smile on my face, trying to keep any of my real feeling from seeping into my voice as I spoke. "No, not yet. I want to wait and see if we're having a boy or a girl before I go on a shopping spree. But I do have to go to the consignment store today. Rusha-san is holding a white toddler bed for me and matching Hello Kitty sheets and blankets."

Mamo-chan looked at his watch and kissed me once more. "I've got to go to work. I'll be home in time for Chibi-Usa's party, okay?" I nodded, turning so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. His ocean blue eyes stared deep into mine as he held me tight. "While you're at the consignment shop today, don't be afraid to look at the baby stuff. We're not going to lose this one."

I felt my heart lift up to my throat, where it throbbed almost painfully. How much I loved him at that moment. My stomach felt hollowed out and my eyes watery. "I love you," I croaked out, hugging him tightly. Sometimes, when he looked into my eyes a certain way, or said something so full of love and understanding, I just wanted to burst with the feelings I had for him.

"I love you," he replied, his face in my hair. We just stood, holding each other that way. The rest of the world forgotten. Just us, and that's all we needed. Painfully, it seemed, he pulled away from me and whispered he had to go before he was late. He kissed me, and then Chibi-Usa before heading out the door.

That day I went to the consignment shop to pick up Chibi-Usa's toddler bed and looked around at all the baby items. I couldn't bring myself to buy anything just yet, but I knew I'd be able to.

Mamo-chan had stayed up all the night before putting together a tricycle for Chibi-Usa. Underneath the bright, warm spring sun, a crowd of my friends watched as she struggled to push the petals and then laughed when she finally did.

I leaned against my husband's chest as we watched her ride in circles on the patio, waving every time she passed us. I blinked and frowned as a cloud moved across the sun, casting dark shadows over our day.

But just a few minutes after the darkness moved on, pushed away by the sun's bright rays. I supposed our life was like that also - dark times would come, but the sun would always come through.

Just as it would for me.

 **-End No Greater Love.**

I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I love this storyline so much that I'm writing another (yes, another one!) story in this universe called "Forever More". I hope you all stick around and read it, as well.

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, following, etc. I appreciate it so much!

God Bless!  
Beth


End file.
